Arms of an Angel
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: Sam meets Jon at a shopping mall and they have an instant connection. During one night they become best friends. The only problem is: Sam lives in Germany, Jon is a professional wrestler in the USA. The story takes you through the ups and downs in their relationship over the years. What happens when deeper feelings grow? Lots of Colby and Joe in this story as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE.

I also don't own the mentioned girlfriends of Colby and Joe. When I do not portray them correctly in every aspect I hope I at least portray their love for their men right.

I do however own the O/C Samantha and Elle.

This story features some stuff that really happened during the years 2012-2014 in the WWE but sometimes I had to bend the true events a bit for storyline purposes.  
It will probably end sometime in the year 2015 so I have to make up stuff that hasn't happened yet. Let's find out if I could be a member of the Creative Department at WWE or rather not, lol. (more like...rather not)

This is a piece of fiction, inspired by three men who love wrestling and esp. one man who is a living, breathing, walking mystery to me. Later in the story, I make up a job for Samantha which is probably bullshit so please be kind enough to overlook that. I try to take information about the business and the guys personal life out of interviews but it is hard since I never met them, probably never will and I have to make it up as I go.

Later in the story Sam interacts with fans a lot and I mention social media sites such as twitter, tumblr and co. I also mention quite a lot, which is a great source of information about him. The whole fan interaction thing may be bullshit in real life as well, but as you get to know Sam, you will learn that she does it to give back to the fans because she was in their shoes once upon a time.

In my mind I picture Samantha as Kate Hudson. It is mentioned throughout the story that she was really ordinary before meeting Jon (picture Kate without makeup), she was no beauty. She hadn't found herself back then. But over the years she blossomed, kinda like a story of an ugly duckling becoming a beautiful swan (picture Kate with make up). Growing into herself and becoming a really beautiful person inside and out.

I mention various times fan girls, fangirling etc. I love most of the girls on Tumblr where I am active. They are a cool crowd, funny, artistic and little shits (when you are there you know this is an endearment). But some girls cross the line there, not accepting that the boys have girlfriends, bitching about rumors of Dean dating this girl or that girl. I hate that aspect of fandom where one looses touch with reality. So sometimes I maybe write not too kindly about those fans who have lost touch with reality and who are like angry toddlers, not able to share. Sorry to be mean to you but get a grip.

All the other fan girls I love to pieces, who love the guys, who worship them in a healthy way but know at the end of the day that it is just dream and a little escape from that mean, ugly world outside and a place to share a common love with other fans.

I want to mention as well that English is not my native tongue, so there will be mistakes (mostly grammar mistakes) so please put that into consideration when reviewing this story.

**Chapter 1**

Excitement rushed through my veins as I was standing in line at the airport, ready to check in for my flight to Tampa, Florida. It was my first trip alone, it was my first trip to the country of my dreams. And it was the first time in almost two years that I would see my friend Jon again.

Me and Jon met in November 2010 and immediately hit it of. Well, not right away, I splashed coffee on his shirt and he was pissed but somehow I was able to make a funny remark and I won him over. It really does sound cheesy, I know that but when you meet someone on the same wavelength as yourself you just feel it, at least in my opinion.

We had exactly one night where we would talk, and laugh and I would watch him at his job. Jon is a professional wrestler. I knew about wrestling back then, I liked to watch the WWE but Jon wasn't there yet, he wrestled in the Indies and was well known there. I didn't have a clue and he dragged me to his show that night. He was downright crazy in that ring but later, as we went to grab a bite to eat he was just a funny, normal, maybe even a little shy guy.

I even went so far as to go back with him to his hotel, but not to do what you think. We talked. Really just talked. The whole night, or at least until I fell asleep at 4 am. It was really crazy. I am a nobody, I am not even pretty, really not, much less than average and to be honest Jon isn't the typical handsome guy himself but he is a looker at second glance.

I taught him that night how to use skype and we would talk at least once a week after he went back to the USA. I even was the first person to find out that he got finally signed at the development division of the WWE, at FCW. He was hyped that day, bouncing on his chair the whole time, explaining in big words and even bigger gestures what would happen now and what was about to come in his future.

I was proud of him and happy, but a part of my heart was sad. Once he would hit the big stage he would become really famous and he wouldn't have time for his little friend in Germany anymore. I never voiced these thoughts to him, though. I supported him, it was his dream, something he had worked for since he was 16. And he did it all by himself. He was no x Generation superstar, he had no friends in high places who could push him in the right direction. It was all Jonathan Good, and him alone. And I was proud. We had a strong bond, as silly as it might sound just via skype. My side of friends even called me crazy when I mentioned my buddy in the States who was becoming a famous wrestler one day like The Rock or Hulk Hogan. They thought I made him up to be honest.

So what was I doing at the airport you might ask. Funny thing that. Jon invited me about 4 weeks ago to spent my vacation with him in Tampa. I had 3 weeks coming up and I wasn't thrilled about the idea at first. I really have a problem stepping out of my comfort zone and this was a big step. On the other hand, nothing held me in Germany for the vacation. I was pretty much by myself, with my parents gone and only a handful of friends.

Jon knew about my little problem of exploring myself outside of my comfort zone, so he had challenged me and here I was waiting for the flight to board.

There was this feeling, that he wanted to tell me something important and I was afraid of what it would be. Not that he loved me, God no. I had a crush on him, I will admit that but I wouldn't show it. He was my best friend and that friendship was much too important to me to risk it with funny feelings towards him. What I was really fearing was him telling me that he would be part of the main rooster. He was only one small step away and I hated myself for secretly wishing they would hold him down at FCW a while longer. But I would support him no matter what. If reaching his dream meant that our unique friendship would slowly come to an end than that's what I would sacrifice. Because Jon deserved to be recognized, he was a rare talent and he deserved that spotlight with the great ones of the business.

Still thinking about the past I boarded my plane and fell asleep about 2 hours into the flight.

Jon had paid for my ticket and he wouldn't take no for an answer. It was economy class but I had a comfy seat near the emergency exit where I could stretch my long legs. I was 6ft after all. I rarely met men taller than me, guess why I liked Jon so much. He was a good 4 inches taller, and I felt small beside him with his height and the muscles.

8 hours after take off the plane landed in Tampa and I had to go through the process of being admitted into the USA. It went smoothly and when I went to collect my luggage my nerves started to show. I was hyper and was bouncing from one leg to the other.

As if fate meant it good with me my big suitcase was among the first ones and I grabbed it and rolled through customs and was greeted by waiting relatives and friends at the exit. Couples were reunited and in each others arms, families came together and business man tried to find a way through all the love and affection.

I was a nervous wreck by now. What if Jon and me wouldn't have the same connection we had almost two years ago? Skype was different. Phone calls were different from real life.

I looked around for my tall athlete friend and spotted him in a short distance. Boy, he looked good. He gained more muscles, his dark blond hair was tousled and hanging wildly into his piercing blue eyes and he was smirking when he spotted me.

His long legs brought him in front of me in mere seconds and he flashed me a full smile now.

"Sam! Finally!" and all I could do was letting go of my suitcase and backpack because he picked me up and twirled us around until I felt dizzy. More dizzy than before. Being back on the ground my knees felt really weak and Jon had to support me for a moment. "You made me dizzy I guess." I giggled like a little girl. All these nerves! I was glad he thought his spinning me was the reason for the dizziness and not his smile, his handsome face or that smell I never got out of my nose after the night we spent together.

He took me in a tight embrace and when he let go of me he looked so happy. Happy to see me. Wow.

"I am glad I am finally here. Hi Jon." I finally greeted him. "And I am glad you made the trip. You won't regret it, I promise. I have sooo much to tell you." And there went my smile for just a second until I was able to put it back on. As giddy as he was he would tell me he got the big break he was waiting for, I knew it in my bones.

Jon was a great judge of character and he could read me like no one else. He noticed my reaction, as brief as it might have been. He sobered up and became serious. "We will have a good time Sam, push all those worries out of your mind. Nothing will change, I promise you that. Come on, let's go, let me carry your suitcase."

In one hand he took my suitcase, a good 40 pounds thing like it was nothing, in the other he took my hand and squeezed it lightly. It was reassuring and I grabbed my backpack as he let me out of the airport to his car. He had a vintage Mustang, a little beat up but it was gorgeous.

He put the suitcase in the backseat and held the door for me. "Mr Good, I see you acquired some manners."

"The door is just tricky to open Sam, don't ever think I have something like manners, and when I have them they are just bad manners." He laughed quietly as he rounded the black car and slid behind the wheel. "I dig the car Jon, it's really cool." My hand glided over the dashboard and sneakily found the radio buttons where I pushed the first one I could reach to change Jon's rock station to something else. Before I could really push the button Jon's hand landed lightly on mine.

"Autsch!" I exclaimed and pulled it back. "No No, no touching the radio, driver picks the music." he announced, put his sunglasses on and drove out of the parking lot. And I had finally the chance to take some first impressions of Tampa in.

"On the left you see Tampa Airport, a real looker. On the right side you see some pretty ugly buildings and don't ask me what they are there for." He gave the impression of the perfectly imperfect tourgide and I had to laugh. "You are silly." I pushed his shoulder lightly and he grinned just some more. Which made me a little thoughtful and he was giving me side glances waiting for what I obviously had to say.

"Nothing changed, I was afraid, but nothing changed." I finally said.

"You thought it would. Well Sammy, we are soul mates, you can separate us for two years and we will always be like this instantly. Nothing will change that. I haven't found a lot of people like you, people who are really my friends, honestly there is just you and two guys who are trying their hardest to become my friends. You will meet them btw. Tonight. At a little BBQ."

He dropped that bomb like it was nothing as he entered the freeway.

"I really don't..." "No, no. You will come, you are the guest of honor. Suck it up Sam. Take your head out of your ass because the next three weeks you will grow up." He was serious, his voice was soft but strict and it was useless to argue. So I crossed my arms over my chest. " I am older than you." I pouted, meaning the almost 4 years that separated us. It never felt that way with Jon though. I was rather childish and he was rather grown up.

"All the more a shame that it took Jon Moxley to get you out of your comfort zone. But..." he rasied one finger and switched into character "Dean Ambrose has the power to taint the nicest of girls. When Dean Ambrose is in town you better look up your little princesses because Dean Ambrose comes to taint them forever. Turning them into little Ambrose Mistresses."

"And into little queens of your universe." I finished and he hit the wheel with his flat hand laughing. "Exactly. I am the king of my own universe. I love how your mind works Sam. I remember all the weird stuff that ends up online." He was smiling all over, with a little hint of pride. He was one of a kind at the mic, his promos were legendary, and he should be proud because mic skills were hard to learn, and some never could. Jon had a natural gift.

We arrived in Tampa and Jon navigated through the city like a pro. He was living here working for FCW and had a little apartment. I had wanted to spent the 3 weeks at a hotel, but Jon wouldn't hear about it.

Soon we arrived at a little side street which was surprisingly quiet. The apartment building had like 6 stories and looked old but well kept. He parked his car at the back and hopped out.

"Here we are. I admit, it is not the Ritz, but it is quiet, it's free and this is were I am at." He unloaded my suitcase with ease.

"Of course the last thing being the most important of all." he added smirking. "Of course, God's gift to women, Jon Good. Too Good to be true." I replied laughing hard.

"Hey I like that. Why had I to pick that punk ass name Dean Ambrose? I guess I will change it."

"You picked it because you thought it was hilarious that we are Sam & Dean, like those ghosthunter brothers on TV."

He nodded as we climbed the stairs to his apartment. "That's right. We should do our own TV show, where we hunt bad wrestlers or something. Here we are."

He stopped in front of a door at the fifth floor and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"It's nothing fancy..." he mumbled and pushed open the door.

To my left I saw a small, open kitchen. I stepped over the threshold to walk into the living area which was basicly bare. A small dining table with two chairs was near the window, and a big couch was at one wall, opposite a big TV which was probably the most expensive thing in the whole apartment. I walked further and saw a door on the left.

"There's the bedroom, and through the bedroom is the bath." Jon explained and closed the door behind himself.

He had his hands in his jeans and was eying me carefully.

I pushed open the door to his bedroom and found just a kind sized bed, one small drawer and a build in closet. The place was pretty much bare except for the TV and the DVDs I spotted on the table it stood on. No flowers, no pictures, nothing really personal. Don't get me wrong, it was all squeaky clean, but surgical though. This was not a home but a place to eat, shower and sleep, nothing more. I knew he had not much stuff, he sometimes had the urge to just move, and then having a lot of stuff would weigh him down. But he had...nothing.

"The couch looks really comfy. I am sure I will sleep perfectly there." I tried to grin but almost failed because he looked so fragile right there. He was a private person outside the ring and I could only imagine that not many people stepped inside his apartment. This was his sanctuary as bare as it was, and he must have felt maybe a little embarrassed.

"You won't sleep on the couch, I will. Bedroom is all yours, make yourself at home." He shrugged and turned around to get my suitcase into his bedroom.

"I like the big ass screen, must be perfect for watching wrestling." I tried again and went after him. Still no reaction other then him walking away with my suitcase.

"Jon.." I touched his arm when he finally stopped and he dropped the suitcase and turned around, annoyed now. "It's nothing fancy, I told you that. I don't need much shit. I don't need happy flowers in the house or ugly pictures on the walls. I don't need niff naff around me. I like it here."

"You don't." I blurted out and widened my eyes, afraid I hit a nerve.

"Maybe not, but when I get the itch to move on, I can't take a lot with me, so why bother. One day I will settle down, and I will let you do the honors to pick my first pot flower and the first painting and the first niff naff, ok?"

Me? Why me? He would settle down with his wife probably, and surely she would do all this stuff.

"I will let your wife do that, she might not understand why a strange woman is decorating her house." Jon huffed and left the room. He stopped in the door. "Get some rest, I am going to the gym. We have to leave at six. Don't bail on me Sam or Joe will have my head. On a stick." I could hear his smile at this remark. "Then I won't" I promised and he closed the door.

I heard the front door shutting down and plopped down on the bed. Jon was a really complex man, outgoing in front of a camera, very private as a person. This side of him knew no one, I was sure of it. That when he went home, he came home to nothing. I was pretty sure he never had shared this bed with a woman. If he went out, he would go to her place. Never to his sanctuary.

But here I was. We really were friends. He knew stuff no one else knew. He saw me crying on skype after a particular shitty day where I missed my family more than once. He listened when I had to bitch about my boss, or work or life in general. And I did the same for him. It is so hard to explain to outsiders. He was already famous at a very local scene, but he was famous. I was nothing more than a woman, not even good looking, often being called an ice princess, because I kept my emotions looked in and was not e people person. It was different with Jon. We just clicked and all these thousands miles apart didn't change that. Fame didn't change that. I only ever felt like my true self around him.

With these thoughts I dozed off.

So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Continue? Hell, please stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Jon's POV_

Jon came home after a 90 minute workout. It was a shitty move leaving his best friend alone at the apartment after she just got there. But she had let him leave, no questions asked. It was a wonder to him every day that there was someone who understood him without words. Sometimes she looked at him and knew what he was thinking. It was scary as hell sometimes.

What they had was nothing sexual, not at that point. He could swear she knew when he had scored the night before. Not that he went out hunting for sex often. Every once in a while though he had to give in to his urges but damn him he felt always guilty talking to Sam the next time.

She wasn't even pretty. Not at first glance, not at second. She was tall, 6ft, slim but with curves, no large breasts, maybe a little more than a handful. He met her when she had still glasses, she had contacts now and her blonde hair was just at chin length. The face was nothing fancy, almost no make up for her, though he bet she would clean up nicely. Her eyes were neither blue, nor green, nor grey. Nothing special there as well. He could walk home with a Bella Twin kinda ring rat every night if he wanted, but these girls meant nothing, just chills when they were too aggressive towards him.

Sam wasn't special on the outside, but on the inside. He felt a connection to her like with no one before. He never was looking for this kind of friendship it just happened. And now she lay in his bed, the first female in it and was peacefully asleep. Her mouth was just a tiny bit open and she looked so cute.

Don't be an idiot Jon, cherish the friendship with her and still your appetite elsewhere, he chided himself. But once the thoughts were there they wouldn't go away. He had to shift uncomfortable and decided that he had tortured himself enough. Beside it was past 5 pm already.

So he approached the bed...

Sorry that was short, but Jon wanted to voice his opinion as well. He will throughout the story at random points.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey sleepy head. It's after 5 pm and you maybe wanna freshen up a bit before we leave." It was Jon's voice and he was gently shaking me.

"I'm awake." I mumbled and stretched. He sat on the bed beside me, his blue eyes shining through the strands of hair on his forehead.

"Can I grab a quick shower? Do I have time?" He gave me the strangest look and nodded finally. "Of course, just don't waste two hours on prettying yourself up, because you are a natural beauty. Dress casual, Jeans are fine. It's just us and two of my friends with their girlfriends."

He got up and when I didn't move he clapped his hands. "Chop chop Sam, we haven't got all day!" and left the room.

I took the time for a quick shower and throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

Half an hour later I stepped out of his bedroom to find him sitting on the couch watching a re-run of RAW.

"Took you long enough." he announced and got up, switching the TV off.

We got into his car and drove out of Tampa.

"So who is this Joe?" I asked.

"He is a friend." Jon replied vaguely. "You are not going to give me more, right?" "You know me so well Sam." He grinned .

Most of the ride we stayed quiet which was comfortable. I was watching the scenery, and Jon was softly singing along to his rock channel.

Half an hour later we pulled up in front of a nice, little house. One car was parked in the driveway, one in front and Jon was happy. "Everyone is there already. Great." He was excited about this I could tell, because he became a bit hyped up and he smiled much more.

We got out and went to the front door.

"WAIT!" I whispered and held back his arm before he could ring the bell. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" he whispered back. "Should I have brought something? A gift?"

"Nah, believe me, Joe likes to feed the masses. Don't worry." He rang the bell and I still had the feeling I should have brought something. Damn.

Still thinking about it I almost didn't notice the door being opened. When I finally glanced up I was greeted with a powerhouse of a man. He was as tall as Jon, but had far more muscle mass. His hair was long, curly and deep black and his skin was toned. He had a tribal tattoo on his right arm and the most amazing grey eyes a guy with his dark complexion could have.

"Holy shit Jon you asshole!" I exclaimed once everything clicked in my head. The guy in front of me laughed heartly and clapped Jon on the shoulder. "You didn't promise too much. Hi, I'm Joe." He stretched out his big paw and I shook it. "Leakee..I mean Joe, nice to meet you. I am Sam."

"I know baby girl, Jon can't shut up about you. Come on in." When we entered I shot Jon a dirty look and he just smiled and shrugged. I was now on the edge wondering about his second...friend.

"You can't just bring me here without a three minute warning!" I hissed and Joe stopped dead in his tracks turned and began to laugh again.

"Told you she is a kicker!" Jon said proudly and put his arm over my shoulder. I felt like I wasn't in on the joke.

"Three Minute Warning...Rosey, he is my brother." Joe explained. "I didn't know, but glad to entertain you." I mumbled. "You do." Joe nodded. "I like you, come meet the rest Sam."

He went through the house to the garden. On the terrace there we two women talking. Both were beautiful with dark hair and nice tans.

"How does this smoker work?" came a muffled voice and I noticed someone crouching next to the big ass bbq grill station.

"Hands off there Colby!" Joe said annoyed and went over to the guy. "Go away, that's mine. Go meet Sam." he gently kicked this Colby guy and he sprang up from the ground like a ninja.

"Holy..." I was able to put my hand in front of my mouth before I had the chance to embarrasses myself again. Jon stood back and watched the whole scene with interest.

"Sam!" Colby exclaimed enthusiastically as if we knew each other for 20 years and he came up to me and hugged me. "Hey umm..." I turned my head to Jon mouthing "SETH ROLLINS?!" and he just nodded.

"Hey ummm Colby...is it?" Colby took a step back. "Yes, Colby Lopez, but Seth Rollins works just fine." I shook my head. "No, it's Colby for me. I wouldn't call that ass back there Dean if my life depended on it."

"He didn't tell you! Jon, we told you to tell her what she was getting into!" Colby said and Jon just shrugged it off.

"He is an ass, you are right. Come meet the ladies." Colby introduced me to Leighla, his very pretty but also very nice girlfriend. She was just a crazy as he was. Jessie was Joe's girlfriend and I was surprised to find out when a little girl ran up to her from the garden, the mother of his cute daughter.

Joe was handling the food while Leighla and Jessie took me with them to the kitchen.

"You are Jon's girl from Germany. Nice to meet you, he talks a lot about you." Jessie said. "When he talks at all. He often sits with us, just watching everything, listening and sometimes grunting something." Leighla described. "But maybe he will loosen up now that his girlfriend is here." She bumped her shoulder into mine.

"He is not my boyfriend. We are just friends." I said, a bit shocked that Jon gave them the impression that we were more than friends.

"See!" Jessie said. "He only ever said friend!"

Leighla shook her head. "No Jessie, he says friend, but look at his eyes when he talks about her. He has feelings for Sam."

"Excuse me, I am right here and he has no feelings for me, beside friendship."

Leighla and Jessie exchanged a glance. "Of course not. Can you carry the bottles?" Jessie passed me a couple of beers to bring outside.

"Oh, the most popular lady." Colby relieved me of one bottle and Jon of another. I stopped dead in my tracks there. Jon had a substance abuse problem in the past. Alcohol and pain killers, go figure with the type of matches he used to have. But he was cutting it short, he told me. No more pain killers, almost no alcohol.

He saw my reaction and Colby as well, I guess even Joe picked up on the scene unfolding in his yard. And everything became very quiet and very tense. Why you might ask. Because I am straight edge, yeah like this CM Punk guy. Jon knows that, it was one reason he stepped away from the pain killers and from the alcohol. The other was that once in the FCW, drug tests became a regular thing, and he realized that he was trowing away the only chance he got.

"Just getting Joe his beer." Jon said and brought the bottle over to Joe.

Then he walked back over to me and whispered in my ear "Thanks for your faith in me." It wasn't meant nice, he was pissed. Oh great. And to top it all off, he went into the house, leaving me here with 4 strange people when I was a real klutz about strangers. I needed time to warm up to people, if at all. Jon knew that. Damn it.

But that was Jon for you. He could be a happy go lucky guy in one moment and then he switched. Not like his Ambrose character. Just like he got insulted by little things. Call him an asshole in his face and he would shrug it of. Call him adrunk by not even saying one single word and he would be pissed. You wouldn't believe it, but he was a sensitive guy. How goes the saying: hard shell, soft core.

"Sam and me will watch the meat Joe. Go talk to him."

Colby took my arm and we relieved Joe at the grill.

"You know about his problem." I whispered and Colby nodded. "Yeah, he is pretty straight forward with us. Hard to get anything out of him, and I know him a long time, but the ice melts slowly. It has to, because we are meant to spend a shit load of time together." My questioning glace made him smile. "He wanted to tell you tonight, could almost not keep his mouth shut the past 4 weeks. Argh, you almost made me spill it all out." He was laughing and I smiled. "It's okay. I won't tell. I will go look for him, I fear for Joe if he is in this mood, and it is my fault."

I went into the house when Jessie and Leighla stepped out. "Front porch" Leighla said and there I went. Jon was sitting on the steps smoking and Joe was standing there with crossed arms.

"Big guy isn't much of a talker. Thought they would send out Colby." Jon said without looking at me.

"I've got it, thank you Joe." I touched the Samoans arm lightly and he just nodded and went back inside. Sitting down next to Jon I sighed.

"I care for you. I hate for you to throw everything away for a bloody beer. You have a problem with alcohol and I like to believe that you have it under control, I am also scared that you won't be able to stop next time. It has nothing to do with my faith in you. Because I have faith in you. And I know you are a big boy, but sometimes you get lost in the moment. Especially when there is so much at stake Jon. Then I gladly take the role of the party pooper. "

"So much at stake? Colby really can't keep his mouth shut. What did he say?" He exhaled some smoke and looked at me. "Next to nothing. You tell me." He smiled a little and took another drag of his cigarette. "We will be a three men tag team. We get traded up, get a chance for the spot light. At Survivor Series. No one can know. We are not supposed to tell anyone. Well the others of course told their girlfriends. And I wanted to tell you, in person, because a big chunk of it is because of you. Because of you being a party pooper. If you hadn't talked sense into me, I would be an alcoholic with a big pill problem right now." He looked at me then and I felt a couple of tears roll down my cheeks.

"No crying Sam. That was me saying Thank you." He cupped my check with his free hand and stroked the tears away with his thump. He was so gentle and all I wanted to do was lean into his hand and close my eyes and hoping that this moment would never end. What I did instead was keeping my eyes open and shying away from him.

"Your welcome Jon. And congratulations. I am just so proud so please ignore the stupid tears." He let his hand drop and nodded. "Thank you Samantha. Honestly. I mean that. So, let's go back, enjoy the food. Joe is a great cook." He stood up and helped me up to my feet and I almost had the feeling he was holding my hand 2 seconds longer than necessary, but why would he, right?

_Thanks for all the follows and feedback so far! Love you guys! Will have to post a bit slower in the coming days. I have still some chapters in stock, but I can hardly write at the moment because my freaking neck is acting up and I am dizzy because the bones there are possibly sore. Got that from writing so much lately. But I write a bit each day, so I can keep you updated on Jon and Sam. I do my very best!_

_PS: What is the name of Joe's girlfriend? I read so many names I am confused, so I stick with Jessie. I also couldn't find the name of his daughter which is fine, she will remain nameless in the story, I don't want to poke too deep in someones personal life._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jon had received the message loud and clear. Don't touch me, it said. When she had started to cry he was overwhelmed with the need to touch her, to make it okay. Because it was somehow his fault that she cried. So he had cupped her cheek and it had send an electrical jolt through his body. Stroking his thump over her cheek, feeling the tears he had put there it was almost too much to take.

He wished she would lean into him, close her eyes and he could put his lips to hers. He almost wanted to act on this need but then she moved her face away and all he could do was drop his hand before he looked like a complete idiot.

She was proud of him she said. He could see it in her eyes. She was proud her best friend could live his dream. Friend. Bullshit, he wanted her, but she didn't want him that way, which was a first for him, but Sam was special that way. So before he did something stupid he thanked her again and changed the topic by bringing her back into the house.

Idiot, Jon chided himself silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The food was really good. I played it safe by eating some chicken and potatoes, I am not a huge gourmet and rather picky with my food, but what I had was to die for.

After dinner we remained at the table and it was finally room for real conversations.

"So Jon told you the good news, right?" It was Colby who asked and I have to say I liked him. He was very outgoing, easy to talk to and really nice. Joe was quieter but nice as well, as were their girlfriends. I felt good around them and enjoyed myself.

"Yeah, he told me. It is great and surely something you deserve. And I will of course keep my mouth shut. Do you already have a name for the group?"

They exchanged glances. "No, not so far. They gave us some ideas but nothing is decided. We are still training together a couple times a week, me and Joe still compete at NXT and at Survivor Series we will make a huge impact." Colby was really excited and Joe added "Believe that."

I grinned. "I do, especially when you use this deep voice." Joe smiled, he had a nice smile, without any hint of cockiness or vain in it. I risked a glance at Jon and saw him scolding silently.

"Well, lets get the dishes inside." Jessie said and Joe got up to help her. Leighla and Jon grabbed some dishes as well but when I wanted to help Jessie shooed me away. "You are a guest. Sit. Colby will keep you company." And off they went.

When I turned to face Colby who sat opposite of me, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I asked defensively. "Just trying to figure out when you and Jon will realize that you are more than friends." he said and leaned back in his chair.

"What?" My voice was louder than I wanted and I added quieter:"We are friends. Nothing more. Have you looked at me Colby? I have nothing special about me. I am no match for him. We are friends. Nothing else."

He shook his head. "I see you alright. I see you passing each other the food dishes without talking. He didn't give you the corn tray because you don't like corn. He also passed along the steaks. The Chicken tray landed in your hands and you liked that. You gave him the hot sauce when he just pointed in the general direction of three kinds of sauces. You know each other inside and out."

"As friends. Everything you just said explained our unique friendship."

Colby got up and came around to my side of the table. I sat facing the doors to the house and he came up behind me and leaned down to my ear. "Watch his reaction in 5...4...3...2" and then he hugged me from behind his mouth still very close to my ear. "smile." he whispered and I managed to smile, just as Jon came through the door.

And when he saw Colby and me he stopped, his face darkened and his eyes were shooting daggers at Colby. Before he could do or say something Leighla was beside him laughing softly. "Colby you are an ass, stop goading him." What? She wasn't mad? More so, she was in on this?

Jon met my eyes and I leaned forward a bit, Colby still hugging me, and then I threw my head back towards his shoulder, since he was still beside my head with his own. It was almost no impact at all but he stepped back, laughing.

"Next one hurts." I warned and he just laughed some more. "I bet." he said said, rubbing his shoulder and watching Jon who still gave him pissed off looks.

"Point made, back to the social gathering." He strolled back to his chair and Jon finally moved again and sat on his chair beside me.

"He is crazy. He thinks we are more than friends." I whispered to Jon.

"Crazy indeed." he just said without looking at me.

The rest of the night went by in good moods without any more mischief on Colby's part. He was a really nice guy and I liked him. Joe was completely different but it was relaxing being around him, he was so laid back.

We left around 11 pm, because I was really tired. On the way home Jon and me talked about everything and anything but never about the point Colby had tried to prove.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

The next 14 days Jon and me spent a lot of time together. He was not active at NXT, that meant he was home a lot expect when he was training by himself or with the guys. When he was training with them I would tag along. That's how I formed a really good friendship with them both. Especially Colby and me hit it off and Jon didn't like it one bit.

One afternoon the guys met for a session of Crossfit. It was a passion of Colbys' but the other two liked it as well. Colby and me hadn't seen each other for 4 days at that point and he was late.

Joe and Jon and myself stood in front of the gym waiting, when Colby's car rolled up. He got out and grabbed his bag walking up to us. "Wait for it, wait for it...here it goes." Jon mumbled.

When Colby was just a few feet away he shouted "SAM!" and I would reply "COLBY!" and we would run to each other and hug and laugh. I don't know how that happened, it was on the third time we met and it just happened and now we did it every time we saw each other. Jon hated it.

Joe just laughed and patted Jon's shoulder. "They are just friends Jon, like you two are." the Samoan said quietly and Jon showed his teeth and Joe would whisper something in his ear which made Jon push him away, grab his bag and walk into the gym. "Princess has her knickers in a twist?" Colby asked as we followed Jon. "Princess kicks your teeth out of your mouth if you keep it up." Jon growled without turning around.

"No, no, that can't happen. I have to be a shield from this injustice. I would step in front of Colby protecting him, believe that Jon." I said in all honesty. And then something reeeeally strange happened. All three men stopped and turned to look at each other,the friendly banter from 2 seconds ago completely forgotten.

"A shield from injustice." Jon said and looked first at Joe then at Colby. "The Shield from Injustice." Colby agreed. "Believe in the Shield." Joe added.

I remained quiet, because something was happening here.

"The Shield." Jon tried it again and began to grin. "I like that." The other two nodded. "Sam just gave us a name. How cool is that?" Colby asked excited like a little puppy and pulled me in for a hug. Before I could say something the other two guys hugged me as well and Colby said "GROUP HUG!" and everyone was laughing.

"I just named you, huh? And I will never get credit or anything, because I don't know nothing about all of this." I pointed at the three of them. "No worries, Jon will get the honors, that's almost as if you get them. Call them Jon, call them and tell them we figured us out a name. The Shield from Injustice." Colby said and Jon picked up his phone to talk to the suits at WWE HQ. How cool is that?

"WE need to celebrate this tonight. Will you welcome us once more Joe?" Jon asked when he ended the call and gave a thumps up. "They liked it and will play it through."

"Of course. 7 pm, bring nothing, I dare you." He pointed at me and I raised my hands in surrender, because the first training session after the bbq I brought him and Jessie some cookies, and his little girl a toy as a thanks for the evening.

Dinner at Joe's was again really good. Everything was really nice until after the meal and me and the girls went inside to clean up. I had insisted this time.

"So, you and Jon finally hoked up?" Leighla asked and I shook my head. "No, and stop asking. We are..." "Yeah, yeah, friends. We get it." Jessie finished for me and smiled.

They were really persistent and would not give up on the topic. They liked to tease me as well as the boys teased Jon but it was good-natured teasing and it was okay, I could hold my own against them.

So everything was really well that night until we went back outside and Jon was drowning a shot of something. "To the Shield" he exclaimed. We had been gone for about 20 minutes, maybe 30, talking, putting dishes away, talking some more and now this.

"Oh, oh, the beverage police. Hide the JD quick Colby."

Jon shoved the almost empty bottle towards Colby who grinned stupidly. "We had to celebrate Sam. Jon is fine." He patted Jon's shoulder and Jon gave me a thumps up. He was at least a funny drunk...

"It's not my problem." I said and sat down. "I hope you can drive home." Clearly he couldn't but what he said was "I am not drunk, of course I can drive." I shook my head. Joe had the decency to look guilty. Never ever again was I so disappointed in them as in that moment. They knew about Jon's problem but they were just young man having fun, celebrating a stupid name. That night they were still so young and I felt so old, and boring. Mostly boring.

I was able to hide my anger for another hour and then I grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him out of his chair. "We need to go home." Thankfully he agreed and we walked to the car. The nerve this man had. He really wanted to drive! "Give me the keys!"

He looked me in the eyes and said "Nope. I don't wanna maybe end up in jail tonight because you have no valid drivers license for the USA." "And I don't wanna surely end up in jail when they catch you driving. Keys Jon. Now." "So bossy, I like it." He was a funny drunk, and a touchy drunk because he invaded my personal space and pressed me against the drivers door. "They are in my pocket. Left side. You want them, you get them." I raised an eyebrow. "You challenge me?" "Oh yeah because you are a frigid little..." before he could finish I put my hand in his pocket and grabbed the keys. "Finish that sentence and I knee you in the balls, to hell with your career and what else I might break." He backed up, raised his hands and went to the passenger side, mumbling something I couldn't make out.

Frigid, oh wow. That was the meanest thing he had ever said to me. Stop. He was never that mean to me, period. Guess alcohol makes his tongue loose.

We climbed in the car, he even buckled up and I tried to get his GPS to work. He grabbed it from me and punched the buttons and we finally could go home.

I drove slowly, not a big fan of car drives by night and unfamiliar with the surroundings and the traffic in the USA. I was scared shirtless to be honest.

"Can you go any sloooooower?" Jon asked after some time.

"Sorry I like to get home in one piece. I am not the one who is too drunk to drive." I was getting really angry with him. One more word and I don't know what I would do.

"Stop bitching about it Sam. I know what I am doing. This is one freaking night. I won't fall into old habits because of one fucking night. Really, get that stick out of your ass and leave a man in piece for fucks sake. Maybe you should get a drink every once in a while as well. Would cure you maybe from being so uptight and acting like a frigid little sissy all the time. It is all your fault anyway. A guy can only take so much. You prancing around the past two weeks in front of me. You are lucky I am such a gentleman when all I wanna do is get in your pants and fuck all that frigidness out of you."

I had let him rant, because hey, then man had the skills. But at that I turned the wheel to the side line of the freeway and slammed on the breaks so hard, that both me and Jon slammed into our seat belts and were ricochet back into the seats. Jon was shocked for a second and all of a sudden really sober.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM!" he screamed and he was so pissed. He turned in his seat, opened his seat belt and grabbed my shoulders, hard. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you want to kill us?" His eyes were blazing.

"Do you want to disrespect me some more? Do you want to insult me some more? All of a sudden I'm frigid because I don't sleep with you? What about all those times you told me: Sam, it is so relaxing that you don't want to jump my bones. What the hell is up with you Jon? Are you really so insecure in your feelings that you rather push me away than start fucking acting up on them?" I asked quietly not looking at him. I told myself very hard not to cry. And what if me and all the other people were wrong? Wrong about Jon having feelings for me? Then I was about to make a big mistake.

"Because when you want me, come get me." I finished, holding my breath for his reaction.

"You drive me crazy Sam." he mumbled and then he turned my head with enough force so I couldn't resist and kissed me. He was aggressive and pushed his tongue into my mouth and took what he wanted. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away, breathing heavily. "You better get us home, or I'll take you right here Sam. You are mine tonight, and damn it all to hell the whole friendship thing, because that is not working anymore for me. I want it all, or nothing at all." He was so serious, so beautiful, so full of life in that moment. And guess what I did? I had to slap my hand in front of my mouth because I was giggling so hard. It was the adrenalin, the kiss, all those boxed in feelings, and Jon's last sentence. That send me over the edge.

"You can be glad I am really not insecure because a lesser guy might be put off by this. What did I say?"

I couldn't answer, not for another minute or so. I could however fish for my phone, go to my playlist and look for this one song. O-Towns, All or nothing. I fast forward to the refrain, still shaking with laughter and played it.

Jon's eyes widened. "Fuck me, switch that off!" He couldn't figure out a phone much less the music player if his life depended on it. It took me forever to teach him how to skype. And now he grabbed the phone out of my hand looking for a way to make the song stop. "Sam I swear..." he was getting frustrated.

"Here." I grabbed the phone from him, touching his hand which sent tingles through my body up my spine. I switched it off and was finally breathing normal again.

"You mean that Jon? What you said? You are not making fun of me? And what about us in a week when I have to leave?"

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "I mean every word and I apologize for my alcohol induced rudeness. I was a dick. I make no fun of you, I want this. I don't know what will happen to us in a week, but we will figure it out. We have 7 days left and I want to make them count. No more circling each other. I want this." He dropped one hand, grabbed mine and placed it in his lap where I could feel the evidence of his words.

"Get us home, Sam."

And I drove, a little bit faster than before, but still really safely. Because what was about to come was something I wanted to experience in tip top shape.

We arrived at his apartment and we made the way to his door in record time. He was almost sobered up by now that's what made the whole thing ok for me. He was here with me with a sharp mind, and no longer intoxicated by alcohol. I wanted him there for this 100%.

He opened the door, shoved us in, and kicked it shut with his foot. Damn the neighbors.

Spinning me around he had me against the door and he kissed me urgently. I moaned which made him all the more aggressive. "Stop Jon, slow down." I pushed a hand on his chest and he stepped a step back. "You are right." He was breathing heavily. "We have to do this right. Bedroom. Now." He grabbed my hand and when we reached his bed he picked me up like I weight nothing and dropped me and the bed. He was over me in a second and his hand roamed over my body. "You have no idea Sam. No idea how much I craved for this connection with you. In here we are already one. " He tipped against his head. "But in here...loose the shirt baby." He tipped my heart and shoved up my t-shirt exposing me for the first time to his eyes. And before I would be loosing my mind as well, Jon clearly had lost it already, I whispered "We will need a condom." And Jon just nodded and grabbed in his nightstand and made me loose my mind as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_I feel bad for posting this ultra short chapter. Well not because it is short, but it ends with a cliffhanger. Hahaha. Review and there will be more. Some Colby in the next chapter, some fighting between Jon and Colby as well...You know what to do. :)_

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Jon was in his kitchen. Today of all days it was too small for him and all his thoughts. He almost couldn't take the tight space. He also couldn't take looking Sam in the eyes so the bed was out of option. Leaving the apartment to push some weights was not an option as well, because that would have been really shitty and he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Last night had been what he hoped it would be. Amazing. Until he realized that Sam was not the most experienced player in the game. Turned out it had been a while for her and in his desperate need to be inside of her he had taken her really rough. And he had hurt her. She wouldn't admit it, but he knew it.

"Fucking machine." He slammed he coffee machine shut when it wouldn't do what he wanted it to do. Making strong coffee.

"It's not plugged in." she said in a small voice.

Putting his hand on the corner, leaning down he exhaled. Still not looking at her he said. "You could have told me." And then he looked at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up Jon wasn't in bed. No surprise there. I had wondered why he hadn't left last night after we had slept with each other. After the bombshell I dropped on him. But he had stayed at least until I fell asleep.

And then this morning he was gone. I heard him somewhere in the apartment though. And I didn't want to avoid the conversation we needed to have any longer. I put on some sweatpants and raided his closet where I found a "Explicit Mox Violence" shirt. It was too big but I didn't care. It felt good.

I found him in the kitchen trying to make coffee, slamming the coffee machine shut.

"It's not plugged in." I pointed out in a small voice and he leaned on the counter, trying to gain his composure. When he had calmed down he said:"You could have told me." And then his eyes met mine. He registered the shirt, I thought I saw a smirk in his eyes for a moment but than his face became neutral again.

"I choose not to. Sometimes it is better to ask forgiveness than permission."

"Sam damn it." He was aggravated again. "I hurt you!" he pointed out, and it seemed like that was the thing that weighted on his mind the most.

"Stop fussing, I am good, I don't break so easily." I shrugged and went past him, plugging in the coffee machine switching it on.

Jon shoved his hand through his shaggy hair which looked so damn good this morning. So unruly, like the man. I couldn't resist the urge to touch it. I had found out last night that is was soft, really soft and that I wanted to touch it and push my hand through it all the time.

So I raised a hand and ruffled through the mess he already had made of it. "Really, stop. I will be honest from now on, but I couldn't be last night. I am deeply sorry for that but I couldn't tell you up front that it had been ages for me. And that I am not the most experienced woman between the sheets. That will change now. So, please stop sweating over something you didn't know. Rather kiss me." My hand was still in his hair, softly massaging his scalp. He had closed the eyes and was listening to me, and maybe enjoying the gently rub.

When he opened his eyes again I knew we were good and before I could react he had grabbed me around the waist and put me in the counter with ease. "You are so strong." I cooed. "All that training better pays of.." He was standing between my legs kissing me, his hands under my shirt, softly massaging my breasts. "I like this t-shirt on you." he whispered in my ear and kissed me there which made me shiver. "I want you." he mumbled against my jugular, slowly circling it with his tongue.

We were really getting hot and heavy on his kitchen counter, when there was a knock on his front door. "What the fuck?" we said in union and darted apart. Jon was breathing heavily. And I was not any better. I hopped from the counter, glad that I could hide my arousal better than he could. Thank God he had put on jeans. But his arousal was still visible and he had to adjust himself. "I forgot..." he mumbled and went to open the door giving me no chance to dug back in the bedroom. He did this on purpose, I am pretty sure of it because behind the door was Colby, with Leighla at his side and I would bet everything I have that Jon wanted to stake his claim (a claim that was his because this time, and in all honesty, Colby and me we were friends.) and he wanted to put an end to the teasing.

"Hey Jon, I came to pick you up for training. Leighla tagged along because she wanted to do a girls day out with Sam." Colby waltzed in and only when he saw me in the kitchen, sheepishly trying to look busy he stopped. He looked back at Jon, let his gaze wander up and down the fully clothed man, only his socks were missing, then back at me, and I must have looked flushed still and before he could say something Jon cut in. "Yes we did have sex. No it is not your business and any smug smile I see on your face I will beat out of you." Okay, here I thought one could sugar coat the whole thing. But no, one could be blunt. Colby put his hand in front of his mouth. He was smiling. And before he could react, Jon had him in a side headlock. "Told you to loose that smug smile Seth." he growled and tightened the hold and Colby began trying to break it. He bit Jon in his side and used the momentum to push Jon's hands away, sweeping his feet out from under him and dropping him to the ground. Gently though because he held on to him on the way down. And just like that Jon was on his back in the middle of his living room. Leighla had finally come in and closed the door looking from her boyfriend to Jon. "Boys will be boys." she exclaimed and walked up to me to give me a hug. "Lucky bitch." she whispered in my ear and I grinned.

Jon and Colby were still eying each other, Jon from down at the floor, Colby from his vantage point above him.

Finally the younger man extended his hand and helped Jon up pulling him in a hug. "Happy for you." he said and let go.

"Yeah, well..." Jon was rubbing his neck. He wasn't used to easy affection like that it seemed.

"Let me grab my gym bag and we are good to go." He went to his bedroom and left me standing there with Leighla and Colby.

"So..." Colby looked at me and grinned. "So...have a nice workout and stop staring at me like you can read my freaking mind." I answered uncomfortable. Of course both Colby and Leighla knew what happened here last night. But Jon blurting it out like this...he was usually really private about stuff.

"I can't read minds. But your face is the perfect advertisement. All glowy and happy. And Jon smiled when I took him down. Usually he's more competitive. I am just good at reading people." Colby explained and I hid my face behind my hands. "Just leave please? I need time to deal still." I said behind my hands and I heard Jon return. "See you later Sam." he said without a hug or a kiss and he grabbed Colby by the arm and I heard the front door close. Thank God he wasn't a fan of PDA either it seemed.

"Get dressed and lets get breakfast somewhere Sam. And then you tell me everything about last night."

"I don't kiss and tell Leighla, sorry. But I will get dressed."

_Thank you for reading, and hopefully reviewing. The next chapter will be short again, but chapter 10 will be a kicker. And after chapter 10 will be an ultra long flash back chapter about their first meeting! So stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

_The Girl Bonding Time is esp. written into this chapter for ChelleLew. :)_

_And because bella315 just got comfy, here are chapters 9 + 10._

_Next chapter will be the looong flashback which I will post...hmmm...tomorrow...or Monday...or... :)_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 9**

Girl Bonding Time was fun with Leighla. Even though she was younger than me, she and Colby were together for over 3 years and she could maybe help me figure some things out what it meant to be together with a semi popular guy who would be real popular real soon.

"So, how is it working for you two to be apart so much?"

"Well, we got lucky when he got signed at the FCW. It is located here, and I moved here. Before it could get hard and it could get pretty lonely. But you also learned to use the time you have with each other. Some couples who spent every day together, they rarely talk anymore. Colby and me, we talked all the time when he got home. We really spent quality time together when he was home. And now we enjoy the other side with seeing each other every day, because we know it will end in a couple of weeks and he is on the road again. I know why you ask me this stuff, and honestly Sam? I am happy for the both of you. But without any really chance to see each other at least every couple of days or weeks it will get really, really hard. But when two people can work it out, it will be the two of you. The good thing is, you don't know it any other way, so you can't really miss what you never had."

"That is true I guess. I never looked at it from that perspective. But what about when he meets someone else on the road? What if I hold him back somehow?"

Leighla touched my arm. "He can always meet someone, if you are there, or across the ocean. You have to trust him that he will be faithful. You do that, right?"

"I do, yes. But I still feel like I am dead weight on him and his career." I was really town between all those feelings for Jon but also that I would somehow keep him from something better.

"The way I see it, you launched his career Sam. You are the fuel to his rocket. If he would feel like you would hold him back, he wouldn't have made this step. So stop and enjoy this. So, let's raise our glasses. To you and Jon and many happy years to come."

"To us. Thank you Leigh."

**Meanwhile at the gym**

Jon was pushing weights while Colby was on a treadmill nearby. Joe was safeguarding Jon and had the most air to speak.

"So Sam and you, huh? What will happen after she is back in Germany?"

Jon looked fierce. "You...ruin...it...big...man." he grunted with each push.

"He's right, leave them be Joe." Colby said aloud.

"It's not that I am not happy for them. I am just realistic. We will get a big push in a couple of weeks, we will be really busy and you and me both know how difficult it is to keep up a relationship when you see your loved one just 2 days a week. Imagine it with thousands of miles apart."

Joe really didn't try to ruin Jon's happiness, but he knew his friend by now pretty good. Jon needed time to warm up to people. But when he did he liked them around, depending on them a little bit, even when he would never admit that.

"We will figure it out. Not your business." Jon replied harshly and let the handle of his weights fall into Joe's hands. Thankfully the Samoan was strong and easily caught it as Jon slipped off the bench, sweaty and upset.

"Be happy for me or keep your mouth shut. Apart from popular opinion I know what I signed up for. I don't rush blindly into things. I have figured this out."

Little did Jon know that he thought he had it figured out, but Sam was a whole different matter.

The last days of her stay they spent every waking minute together and Jon was more than once late at the gym because of that.

But when it was time for Sam to leave they promised each other to stay together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jon was with me at the airport. He was holding my hand fiercely not letting go for a minute.

"I want this to work Sam. I will do anything to make this work." he told me for the third time this morning and I believed him. I kissed him gently in front of the security check, the farthest he could come with me.

"I know you will. But I also want you to concentrate on your career. That is the most important thing Jon. This is your one chance. Take it. And promise me to stop drinking. You will trow it away otherwise. You know that."

"I know, I know. I am good Sam, really. I will stay away from alcohol, I promise. I will do it for you and most importantly for myself. But you have to promise me to give this a try. I know you have doubts, but I don't. So give it your best, promise me." He looked at me with such urgency that I could only nod. "I will give it my best Jon."

Security was calling me forward and before I went through the safety gate I turned around, whispering "I love you" and waving again. Then I was gone.

The next weeks were busy for Jon, he was training with Colby and Joe. The Shield was born as to my suggestion and I was so proud to see the guys at Survivor Series slamming Ryback through a table. I was watching it alone in the house I had inherited from my parents when they had died 2 years ago. It was often lonely these days. Only Jon's voice via skype or via telephone cut through the loneliness most days.

The hype the Shield received after Survivor Series was amazing and more everyone had expected. All of a sudden the guys were on the road 5 days a week and I had to cut conversations with Jon down from daily to once every Wednesday. It was straining but he tried so hard. He was looking tired so many times when we skyped but he always stayed on with me for at least on hour, telling me stories from RAW or Smackdown and he was living his dream.

"I just wish you were here to live that dream with me." He told me one time shortly before Christmas. They just had their Pay per View debut and had won.

"I wish for that, too but my life is here." I replied.

When we finished that night I couldn't sleep. I was being unfair to him. He had a life in the USA. I was keeping him from maybe falling in love with another woman. And who was I to do that? I was a nobody. Even my best friend wouldn't believe me when I told her my boyfriend was a famous wrestler. She honestly thought I had made the whole thing up! There was no support on my end of friends for the relationship. Jon had it easier. I talked to Colby a lot, we texted, something Jon didn't do. Colby even had twitter, instagram and tumblr so it was easy to stay connected to him. I even talked to Joe a couple of times and they both told me Jon was being faithful to me, that he talked a lot about me on the road and that he was clearly in love with me. It should have given me hope but it made it all the harder on me.

The Wednesday before the Royal Rumble 2013 I skyped with Jon again. The Shield had no match but would play a little part in the event he told me. Then he looked at me really good and stopped talking. "What is it Sam?"

I sighed. "Jon, I love you. I do but I feel like I am holding you back. I am here in Germany while you are there living your dream. We are worlds apart and it will always be that way. I am stuck here and you are living your dream. I can't hold you back anymore. This doesn't work for me anymore Jon. I'll break up with you." That was the hardest thing I ever had to do and it broke my heart into tiny little pieces. I knew in that moment that I would never love someone as much as I loved Jonathan Good. We were soulmates for fucks sake. But I grew up in a down to earth family. I could never stand beside Jon in the spotlight. I wasn't special that way. I was less than ordinary. An ugly duckling and I don't know what Jon ever saw in me. The business was his for the taking and he had to concentrate on that.

"You're fucking with me Sam? Why are you doing this? I trust you more than anyone else I ever met in my life because you are the fucking real thing for me. You see me! Me damnit! Don't do that to me Sam, don't stab me in the back for trusting you!" He was deadly calm which was never good. And God he was right. One thing he couldn't stand were backstabbers. He trusted such few people and I really was stabbing him in the back. Fuck. Fuck Jon, but I have to do this.

"I will always be there as a friend if you ever need one Jon. I won't betray your trust. What we had is something I won't share ever with anyone. Good luck Jon, I will always believe in the Shield and in Jon Moxley. Always." With that I ended the conversation and before I broke down I grabbed my phone and dialed Colby.

"Colby?" "Hi Sam, what is it?" He sounded happy at first but caught the vibe really quick.

"Wait, I have Joe with me, I put you on speaker. What is up Sam?"

Colby was my friend. Not like with Jon before, never with more feelings than friendship. He was just truly my best bud.

"Guys, I want you to go check on Jon. He will probably punch you both in the face so be careful. I just broke up with him. For real and for good. Colby I will explain it all to you, right now I can't. I will write you an email later. Please please go and check on him now and don't let him throw everything away. Joe? Please be the friend he needs right now. Colby if you need to trash talk me, do it. I understand. Be on HIS side now, ok? Please?" I was crying by now, I was so worried about Jon.

"Sam, you will be my friend always and forever. Joe already left. We will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. We have his back Sam. Be strong. I'll go now."

Colby hung up and left me a message several hours later saying Jon was ok. He had trashed his room but he calmed down, got an icy look on his face and was calm after that.

I wrote Colby a couple of days later explaining myself. Jon was holding himself pretty good, but I could see the determination in him, like when they attacked Cena after the Rumble. He was not his usual lunatic fringe self but so focused.

I would continue watching every piece of him on TV, sometimes talking to Colby who gave me updates about Jon. He was holding up ok. I was glad.

Me on the other hand, I were miserable but I told myself that I deserved nothing better. I would forever be alone but that was ok as long as the man I loved lived his dream and gave it his all, his attention not half the time on a stupid German girl.

So I tortured myself each week. WM 29 came and went, a huge success for my three friends. After WM I even talked to Jon for 20 seconds when Colby and me talked on facetime. It went something like "Congratulations Jon, you were amazing" from me and a "Thanks darling." from him and then he was gone. He never called me darling and he clearly didn't want to talk to me.

_Jon's POV_

"What is it Sam?" Jon asked Sam, his girlfriend. She was unusual quiet today. And she was fidgeting with her hands all the time. And then she dropped the bomb.

"Jon, I love you. I do but I feel like I am holding you back. I am here in Germany while you are there living your dream. We are worlds apart and it will always be that way. I am stuck here and you are living your dream. I can't hold you back anymore. This doesn't work for me anymore Jon. I'll break up with you."

What the hell was she saying? Did I hear this right? Was she kidding?

"You're fucking with me Sam? Why are you doing this? I trust you more than anyone else I ever met in my life because you are the fucking real thing for me. You see me! Me damnit! Don't do that to me Sam, don't stab me in the back for trusting you!" Jon was so calm when he said that. And calm with him was never a good thing, because when he was calm it was like with bad weather. Quiet before the storm. Inside he was furious. Furious at Sam for being so damn insecure. For throwing away their relationship.

"I will always be there as a friend if you ever need one Jon. I won't betray your trust. What we had is something I won't share ever with anyone. Good luck Jon, I will always believe in the Shield and in Jon Moxley. Always." And then the window closed. She had ended the call without giving him the oppurtunity to reply. What the fuck? He grabbed the nearest thing he got in his hands. It was the remote and he threw it against the wall, breaking it into a million pieces. Just like his heart.

How could have been so stupid? To trust her like that? To give her his heart? His trust? And look what happened AGAIN to him? He got kicked in the ass, and that's when he swore after the last time that had happened that it wouldn't happen ever again. And that little bi...that girl played him. Kudos to her, he had believed her. Damn him.

He got up throwing his chair to the floor and kicking the waste bin across the room. He was angry. He was furious. But most of all he was heartbroken. His gaze landed on the mini fridge and then there was a knock at the door.

Jon shoved his hand through his hair, exhaled and opened the door to find Joe in front of it.

"Like what you did with the room." The Samoan shoved him aside and entered the room.

"Sure, come in, just wanted to start the pity party." When he went to the fridge and was about to open it Joe's hand landed on his shoulder. "You want to take that hand away Joe, I swear." Jon growled.

"And you don't want to do that Jon. I will knock you out if I have to."

Turning around Jon got in Joe's face. "Oh yeah? Try me Joe, because you don't stand a fucking chance. I faught more hardcore matches than regular matches you have under your belt. I can take a punch from you any damn day." "Really? Want to try it?"

"Hey, hey, guys. Stop." Colby entered the open door, threw it closed and got between the two taller men. "Cool down. This is not a problem between us. Let's not fight, okay? Cool down. Jon, sit on the bed. Joe in the chair." None of them moved. "Like right now. Sit."

Relucantly they both moved.

"Look Jon, I know this is hard. Trust me, I am on your side in this. I understand your anger. And you deserve to be angry. But you will not touch alcohol because of this. Understood? Not because of some chick who broke your heart."

"She isn't a chick, don't talk about her like that, I thought she was your best friend?" Now Jon was pissed at Colby. "She is. But you are my brother. Bro's before whores Jon. Don't hurt yourself or your career because she hurt you. Got it?"

Falling down on his back Jon closed his eyes laying his arm across his eyes. "Yes, got it. And I won't. But can we like watch the RAW rerun or something?"

"Sure." his brothers replied and Colby got on the bed beside him and Joe got comfortable in his chair. "Where is the remote dude?" he asked and Jon laughed softly.

_So, Sam got cold feet. Would you have done the same? Or do you hate her now? How can this mess be fixed? Can it at all? We will find out later._

_Next chapter is the huuuge flashback chapter to the first meeting of Jon and Sam. Kinda bitter sweet seeing that Sam just broke up with him._


	11. Chapter 11 - Flashback

**Chapter 11**

May came and with it the Wrestlemania Revenge European Tour. The guys would stay in Germany for three days having a show in Mannheim the first night, then a day off and then a show in Oberhausen. How ironic. That's where I met Jon the first time two and a half years ago in November 2010.

***Flashback****

November 6th, 2010 was supposed a Girls Day Out. My best friend and me wanted to raid a shopping center and do some early Christmas shopping and to get my mind of off the recent loss of my parents. It was supposed to be fun, until Friday night my best friend Elle called to cancel. She had a soccer game the next day, the second team of her local team needed some players, but I would be really welcome there.

Guess what, I declined and threw the phone on my bed, totally pissed. She did that sometimes. When I wanted to go somewhere she never had time, when she wanted to go somewhere I HAD to tag along, otherwise I was labeled anti-social and boring.

After the death of my parents I had a lot of really late growing up to do, and I was determined to go alone. That is normally not my thing, I like someone to tag along, but I wanted to show her that I was totally capable to go alone. She dared me even in our short phone call.

So the next day around ten I took my little Suzuki Swift Sport, I tiny little sports car, and drove to Oberhausen where the Centro is located, I big mall with all kind of stores and food at every corner.

I reached the mall an hour later and was greeted by a large lunch crowd. I was grateful for my small car and found a good parking space and entered the mall.

I browsed through some electronic stores, tried on some shirts and was surprised that it went really well. It felt a bit awkward being alone there but it got better by the minute.

I had some late lunch and shopped some more until I really had to go to the bathroom.

The bathrooms are located at the top level in a corner so I went there, did what I came to do and left, leaving the cleaning lady one euro and browsed through my phone on my way out.

Not paying attention to my surroundings I bumped into someone and heard a very annoyed "Bloody hell, watch where you go!" I think I turned beet red and saw what happened. A man, a good 4 inches taller than me stood there around the corner I just turned, a big coffee splash on his shirt. He tried to hold the shirt away from his chest, it must have been really hot. His blazing blue eyes bored into me angrily and his shaggy dark blond hair which covered his front head unruly did nothing to hide the little daggers he was shooting my way.

"What is your problem? Are you blind or something? You can't just run around smacking into people!" He drawled angrily.

I have to say, I am good at English, I watch TV shows in English and I read English, but he was furious and talked really fast and I was in Germany for God's sake, I was expecting a rant in German. So I must have looked rather dumbstrucked because he mumbled something not very nice under his breath and was turning around, obviously he had decided that I couldn't understand him.

"I am sorry Sir. I wasn't paying attention. Let me get some paper towels." I didn't wait for a reply and went to get some paper towels and I was surprised he was standing there where I left him, carefully eying me as I neared him.

"Careful Blondy, the coffee is actually hot and I don't like pain as much as it may seem."

Blondy? Not liking pain? He didn't strike me as a BDSM type in his jeans and white, well now white and brown T-Shirt. Oh yeah, It was a T-Shirt, in November! Guess all those muscles kept him warm quite nicely.

"My name is Sam. And I am normally not that clumsy. Here you go." He took the paper towels and tried rather unenthusiastic to dry his shirt.

At that point I was wondering why the hell I gave a stranger my name. I am not an outgoing person. Really not. Maybe he broke the ice speaking English, I love the USA, so that might have been a reason. But his eyes and whole demeanor was rather scary. So again, no reason at all to exchange names.

"I would really like to buy you a new coffee and a new shirt, I am really sorry." I was babbling, but he remained silent and now looked at me again. I am not looker, I am below average. That's the truth, I don't play myself down or anything. Being 6ft tall for a woman is not easy, you are not a size zero, willowly girl but rather a good sized kind of girl. I was thin though but thin on 6ft means you pack more pounds than the 5ft girl next to you. I rarely met men taller than me but the now very quiet guy next to me was taller and well build. A bodybuilder perhaps or something. He wasn't pretty, not at first sight at least, and definitely not when he was angry, then he was downright scary. But now, being calmly checking me out trying to figure me out maybe, he was a bit cute.

"It's cool, my friend will be here any minute, I already bought some shirts, I will change. And I don't need another coffee I am hyped enough as it is, I need to wind down for tonight." he explained. Or rather not explained he was talking in riddles to me.

"Hey Jon, there you are, what the hell happened?" Another guy approached us, carrying some bags with him. He was studying this Jon guy and his coffee splash.

"Nothing, give me my bag." Jon ignored the questioning gaze and grabbed one of the bags and pulled out a black T-Shirt with a skull on it. He ripped off the price tag and before I could realize what happened he pulled off his strained shirt and stood there half naked in the mall as if it was perfectly normal to dress there. And boy, he was build under that shirt as well. No real six pack, but definitely more muscles then the average guy.

I forced myself to look away and scanned the area for security because I was damn sure that changing in the middle of strangers would not be tolerated.

"Shy Blondy?" he asked while pulling his new shirt over his head. He had a smirk on his face, enjoying my discomfort.

"No, just making sure I don't spend the afternoon in some stuffy office explaining why you offended the public." I replied dryly. Hey I was really proud that my voice sounded so nonchalant.

Jon's friend laughed out loud. "It's Jon's only goal in life to offend the public"

Jon wasn't so happy about my comment, he didn't smile but checked me out again. "So I offend you Sam? With my hideous body? All those ugly muscles? Those piercing blue, crazy eyes? Those masses of fluffy hair?" His gaze never left my face and he was waiting for an answer.

"Your hair is nice." I replied vaguely gesturing to his head. And now he smirked.

"Do you have any idea who I am? Are you into sports Sam?"

I didn't know when I became Sam instead of Blondy. It seems when he was trying to make a point it was Sam. Well, I preferred my name every time over the snarky remark about my hair color.

Jon's friend watched us like a tennis match, his head turned from Jon to me and back.

"A football player? I hate football." He raised one brow. "That's soccer, you are American, right?" I clarified.

"I am American alright. Name is Jon Moxley, I am a wrestler." he replied in a tone with just a hint of pride in it.

My eyes must have turned into little saucers and I eyed him sceptically.

"I never saw you in the WWE." I watched wrestling since I was five. Never ever did I saw this guy on TV.

"Ahhh, so you know wrestling, but not Jon Moxley? Shame you only watch the mainstream show Sam" he replied a bit annoyed.

"He wrestles in The Indies, he is rather famous there for the hardcore shit he does" explained his friend. "And listen Jon, I will head back now, you coming?"

Jon checked his watch, then took another look at me. And all of a sudden he was smiling full force at me and my knees went weak for a moment but I remained cool on the outside.

"Go ahead Sami I somehow will get back to the hotel. Could you take my stuff?"

His friend nodded and walked off.

"So Sam, you know wrestling and are a fan, right?" All of a sudden his arm was around my shoulders and he smelled really good so close to me.

"Yes, I am a fan for over twenty years, but just WWF/WWE wrestling I have to admit. I know nothing about the indies."

Jon mustered me a moment. "What about that coffee you promised?" He was already walking away and when I didn't follow he grabbed my hand and touching his skin sent a jolt trough me.

"There is a Starbucks" I replied and was dragged away by him. He was strong, really strong but gentle, he didn't hurt me, just pulled my along.

"Show me" he instructed and we went to the food court where a small Starbucks was located.

He ordered another coffee, black and I went with an iced Caramel Latte.

We sat down and I really didn't know what I was doing here. I was miles out of my comfort zone here.

"So?" I asked with a small voice after he just sat there and looking at me.

"Yes, so. What are you doing tonight?"

"I have something really urgent to do at home." It spilled out of my really quick but it was a lie and Jon called it. He leaned back in his chair and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I am good at judging people Sam. I know a lie when I hear it. Let me make you an offer. You like wrestling. I love it and I am able to make a living, crappy as it might be, out of it. I have one goal. Being the best. The best of the WWE. Wouldn't it be nice if you could tell your friends in ten years, when I am at the top, that you saw Jon Moxley in Germany before he was the top star of the WWE?"

"My friends hate wrestling. So that is the first problem. Second problem is, I have no ticket to whatever show you will perform at tonight."

Jon made a dismissive gesture. "I take you backstage and you promise to watch my match. Afterwards you promise to give me your feedback, you tell me fair and square to my face if I have what it takes to be the best in the world."

His blue eyes watched me in silent interest. "I wish I could..." I started but he interrupted me.

"Listen Sam. I am not asking you to my hotel room, I ask you to watch my match and give me your opinion."

He was rally good at reading people, because that was my fear somewhat and something I would never ever do.

"You are good." I told him honestly and I have no idea why I was being honest. And instead of looking aloof because of the compliment he relaxed and I didn't even recognized that he had been tense before. Why was he tense?

"I would really like your opinion. I show you around, you watch some matches and later you tell me what you think of the CZW, that's the Indy wrestling company I wrestle for tonight."

"Why me? Maybe I am just a fan girl of Randy Orton and have no idea about wrestling whatsoever."

Now he was laughing quietly. "Randy Orton, huh? You hurt me here Sam. Please come and become a Moxley Girl. I don't know why I want your opinion but once I make up my mind I follow through with it no matter what, I am anal that way"

"Okay, I will try to be there. But when this is some joke..." I trailed of. I was rather insecure, I got hurt by people in the past and I really couldn't wrap my mind around the fact, that a good looking guy like this Jon Moxley was asking me to come to his show.

I shook my head. I couldn't be true, even though I felt something towards him. A connection, not sexual, not back then, but something else.

"Jon, it is all really nice, but why me? Look around." I pointed blindly at the crowd and he snorted.

"Please Sam, step out of your comfort zone and enjoy the evening. I mean no harm, this is no joke and it beats me why I want you there. I just want you there. I am aware that a nice woman like yourself doesn't run around meeting strange man at Indy wrestling shows. That's what a ring rat does. Which you are not, that is a compliment by the way. So, here goes. My name is Jonathan Good, I am originally from Cincinnati, Ohio. I was born at Dec. 7th 1985. All I ever wanted to be was a wrestler and I followed that dream all on my own. I am no third generation boy who just got into wrestling because his Pa called in a favor with Vinnie Mac. I did everything a achieved on my own. I mean no harm, I will act really nice around you, and I will make sure you get home safely. Please?"

After this little confession the first thing that popped into my head was the following. "You are almost 4 years younger than I am." I blurted out. Jon blinked a couple of times and than laughed wholeheartedly. "That is everything you caught from my speech?" He grinned.

"No, no." I got a bit angry. "I also noticed that you dissed Randy Orton, you made fun of Mr McMahon and that you are a selfmade superstar."

"See, I knew you were more than a fan girl." He clapped his hands and I rolled my eyes.

"This is no joke Jonathan Good?" I asked and he shook his head

"Where do I have to be and when? And just for the record. I don't normally do that!" It was important to me that he knew this.

He took a pencil and scribbled something on the napkin.

"Ask for Jon Moxley, tell them you are on his guest list. Oh and I will need your full name and bring some identification just in case."

"It's Samantha Walsh. And no, I am not British or American, only a quarter Irish on my fathers side but we are full blooded Germans." I grinned because I got this question a lot with the name and all, but my native tongue was German and only that, my father taught me just a few phrases in gaelic but I learned English purely at school.

"I want to make a joke about the Irish so badly right now." Jon had a little shine in his eyes, pure mischief.

"What is holding you back?"

He shook his head. "Not today Sammy, not when we just start to get along."

I nodded. "Okay, but you will tell me the joke one time, yeah?"

"Absolutely!" He nodded eagerly and added under his breath "as soon as I find some on the internet." and at that he had me laughing really hard and he soon joined me and this was the first real bonding situation I had with Jon.

People were looking at us, but in that moment I couldn't care less. And I was normally someone who used hush hush voices in public, never wanting to attract too much attention. And here I was laughing really hard with this stranger who I knew for less than an hour and I gave a damn. He was good for me in a way few people were in the past. People who could bring me out of my little hole I was so comfortable hiding in.

Once we caught our breath Jon checked his watch. It was after 3 pm.

"I really have to go. I have to get my stuff from the hotel, and I will be at the venue around 5 pm. So when you show up around 6 pm you are on the safe side." He got up.

I got up as well and couldn't stop myself from asking "How will you get to the hotel?"

He shrugged. "A taxi I guess. That's how we got here."

"I could drive you. My car is nearby, it is quicker...well not quicker because I go really slow but maybe easier." I was afraid he would decline and that would really hurt me for unknown reasons.

"Ok, sounds good. Lead the way."

We wound our way through a thickening crowd until we reached my little pride. The black Suzuki Swift Sport waited patiently where I left it.

"You go slow, in this?" Jon had the most unique facial expressions and he looked really weird between me and the car.

"How fast can that thing go? Can I drive? Why do you drive it SLOW? This thing is build for speed!" He rounded the car and stopped at the trunk. "See? Sam come here." Obediently and went to stand beside him and he grabbed my shoulders, turned my to the logo at the back and pointed animatedly at it. "SPORT Sam. It says Sport. Please, please don't tell me you drive this car like a granny!" His eyes were wide and he never let my shoulders go.

"Every once in a while I go over 80 mph. It can reach up to 120 mph though." He shook his head.

"Please tell me you are kidding." He watched me carefully now with an intense stare.

"Nope." I said and shook my head now. "I like to drive safely. Come on, you have a match tonight, you can drive shot gun, because I am the only one driving my baby."

Jon went in, but he almost had to fold himself in half to get into the little car. He toyed around with the seat until he got it all the way back and now he was sitting halfway comfortable.

"Give my the name of the hotel for the gps."

He gave it to me, and after a short search we were on our way. It was only a mere 10 minute ride through stop and go traffic. There was just one red light I ended up first at with a two row lane. Next to Jon was another car with young males in it, an older model VW Rabbit.

Could be fast, could just look fast it was hard to tell. Jon eyed them shortly and looked back at me. And damn he was good at reading people. He figured me out faster than I did.

He tightened his seat belt with minimal movement, grabbed the support bar above him and smirked.

When the traffic light turned green I floored the gas panel and we flew down the street a good couple of meters ahead of the Rabbit.

"We won, we won" Jon exclaimed and raised his fist in victory when the rabbit caught up and passed us by. They were going too fast at this street I had stopped my acceleration at the speed limit.

"Little shits. Everyone can drive fast but to have such a start you need a good car and a good driver. Kudos Sam." He bowed and I grinned. "I forgot to mention I like to do that sometimes. And I sometimes like to toy with cars on the motorway. But I really drive responsible most of the time."

"Yeah I bet. You're straight edge as well?"

Nodding I turned into another street and the hotel was straight ahead.

"Yes I am." I answered honestly. What was it with Jon and honest answers? I must look like the most boring person in the world to him.

"That's a good thing, trust me Sam. I see you tonight?" His words were honest I could tell but I couldn't figure out why he seemed so glad about my way of life.

"I'll see you Jon."

He climbed out of the car, and the hand full of fans who waited outside the hotel spotted him and had him surrounded in no time. He really was famous. WOW.

I spent my time waiting for 6 pm doing some browsing on my smartphone. I wanted to know about Jon Moxley and what I found was scary scary shit. He was a crazy lunatic inside and outside of the ring, different from what I had seen so far of him but it was also him. Like two sides of one coin. It fit.

One of the most funny promos I found of him was the "I want Bryan Danielsons head on a stick" promo. I knew that guy as Daniel Bryan in WWE and to find out he had wrestled against him was great. He had a foot in the door there and with his mic skills and in ring performance it was just a matter of time until the WWE would recognize him.

Around 6 pm and a little wiser about the man I was about to meet again I arrived at the venue and walked trough a small crowd to one of the guards. I told him who I was and that I was a guest of Jon Moxley which earned me evil stares from two females who looked like whores. Literally.

"Jon is ours bitch, stay away from him skank." they told me and came closer. But before they could reach me, the security guy patched my through and I couldn't resist but to wink and smirk at them.

I was led into the venue and someone at the door gave me a backstage pass – all areas thingy. And then I was left there. Great.

Backstage was busy and people were milling around but since I had no clue about CZW or the rooster I stood there for a couple of minutes just watching. Finally someone saw me standing there and approached me, but after the first few words I wished he hadn't.

"Hello there girl. Are you waiting for me?" He invaded my private space and towered over me and I was speechless and a bit scared.

"Hands off Havoc or I beat you to a bloody pulp right here. She is with me." It was Jon and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. Normally I am not a very touchy person but when I was in Jon's embrace it felt good and not weird.

He moved his hand around my waist never moving too low but giving me a short side glance like he was asking my permission.

I didn't answer him but instead looked at this Havoc guy and said:"And after that your head will end up on a stick. Might be the beginning of a collection for Mox."

Havoc stared a little mad at me and Jon pulled me away before the other man could reply something.

We ended up in an empty locker room and Jon closed the door.

"I see you did your homework Sam. Good for you. And you still came. Good for me." He sounded now like in his promos, different than before and it must have shown on my face. He inhaled deeply and let the air out slowly.

"I am sorry. I am already in the zone, and you just insulted the guy who I will wrestle tonight. Look, here is the truth Sam. I am an asshole most of the time, I try hard not to be with you. Moxley and Good we are like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hide. You met the good Dr Jekyll this afternoon and he ejoyed the time with you. Mr Hide is still an ugly asshole towards you because he doesn't know you yet and treats you like he treats everyone." He exhaled again.

"How is that? Down from his mighty horse?" I threw in.

Jon smiled. "Yes, something like that. So...let me try again. I see you did some research. Now you know who you are dealing with. And you still came. Thanks."

That sounded more like the guy I met earlier. "What can I say, I like my men with a loose screw."

And now Jon laughed out loud. "Like Randy Orton I suppose. Never thought I would be compared to him, but out of your mouth I take it as a compliment."He bowed.

"If the shoe fits." I grinned and Jon just eyed me quietly. I couldn't read him quite as well as he could read me, it would take more time for me to come to the point to read him just looking in his eyes. But that night I couldn't figure him out.

Jon plopped down on a chair. He was still in jeans and his black t-shirt and he began taping his hands, gesturing to another chair were I sat down.

"So how does it work? You got a ritual? You said you are already in the zone. You need time to prepare for the role of Jon Moxley?" Never in my life I was an eager question asker. I liked to watch and learn and I rarely asked people about themselves. With Jon it plopped all just out.

"It's not a role. Not like with Kane or Undertaker or something. They play that and when they pull off their gear they are Glenn or Mark again. Moxley is my invention, it's a part of me as I said. I am a very private person. I have no myspace account or this shitty thing...facemag or whatever the name is. I am quiet, I like to watch, assay a situation and go from there. I can make friends, I like to party but I don't have to. I can be by myself, that's ok for me. But in the ring, there is this wild side, a guy who can't shut up, who needs to get into other peoples' faces. The lunatic fringe you probably saw on the internet. It's my outlet, and I am good at it, and Moxley is a part of me, the guy Jon Good can't be. It is a bit messy sometimes and the lines blur but I hope you get what I mean." He looked up from his right hand which he had taped the whole time he had talked and was finished with.

His blue eyes were intense and bore into me. I am not good with looking people in the eye, but Jon was different in this as well. It was easy for me to look at him and not just because of his looks.

"I guess I understand." I simply answered and he nodded. "I knew you would." He was satisfied and began taping his left hand.

"It's Facebook btw." I murmured and he looked at me like I had spurted a second head.

"You really are not into the internet and stuff, huh?" He shook his head. "Private person."

"I get that, there is not one picture of me on the net but stuff from me, not with my real name but still. I love the internet, it's full of information and I like to learn, to teach myself stuff like building websites there. I hate asking other people for help."

"An autodidact, like myself in a way." They way I must have looked at him when he was hitting me with scientific language must have been damn funny because he snorted and laughed softly. "I am not dumb, I can toss one or two really fancy words out every now and then."

"No, no! I wasn't thinking that!" Somehow my hand ended up on his and he stopped taping.

He glanced at our hands and it seemed like he was arguing with himself to let it stay there or say something so I dropped mine and earned a little sigh from him.

"I have no fancy smancy education, I learned the first steps of wrestling from watching others. It was always wrestling for me, and I more or less started when I was 16. No time for college. Doesn't mean I am dumb." His eyes had turned colder and his stare was hard when he met my eyes.

"I was never not for one minute thinking that you are dumb, or that wrestlers in general have been hit in the head a couple of times too much. You are probably much smarter then I am, also much braver. You followed your dream. I was just surprised someone else even knew the word autodidact because not many people function that way. Asking is so much easier. I never thought you are dumb Jon!" I shook my head vehemently.

"Hit in the head one too many times. You are funny Sam. And it's fine, let people think what they want about me, I don't care." He shrugged.

Oh, but you do care Jon, I thought to myself.

"I am about to do something I never did and I am sorry if I freak you out." I got up and hugged him and he went stiff at first. That was the moment I knew that he was not a touchy person either.

But he relaxed and hugged me back gingerly with just one arm, but oh well.

I stepped back and looked sheepishly.

"Sorry I just...sometimes people like you and me need a hug."

Jon raised one eyebrow. "Yeah? I guess I got one because I was sounding pretty pathetic, why do you need one?"

"My parents died a couple of month ago, I am pretty lonely, we were close, and I really suck at connecting with other people. With you, it just clicked. When tonight is over and I never see you again, I have at least the memory of a hug that meant something."

"I am sorry for your loss but I liked that you didn't make it about your parents. You are not fishing for sympathy."

"Nope."

He nodded. "It clicked and I promise we will stay in touch Sam, I like you, you are crazy, I like your humor."

I grinned. "We could skype!" Jon was finished taping and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Absolutely not. We can call." "It is too expensive and I hate calling people. It is kinda my job, and go figure how much I like my job then."

"Why do you do it then?" Shrugging I sat down again. "Need the money, have no real dream job on my mind, beside maybe writing novels or some internet shit."

"Why don't you write then? Do internet shit?"

"I am to scared to leave something I know to venture into the unknown. That's what I admire about you. You followed your dream, you are here today and hell in a couple of years I will watch you on TV and be damn proud."

Jon looked at me with a very odd expression and turned around abruptly. "You should follow your dreams Sam and get out of your damn box girl." he said almost angrily and went to his bag getting out his spandex briefs and a black t-shirt saying "Explicit Mox Violence".

"I need to change now and you should find a seat." When he looked at me again he was his old self and this weird moment had passed.

Who Jon knows, knows, that he plans ahead several steps. He tries to follow them but if he has to detour, he will. That night he got into his head that he would make sure that I would get the chance to not only see him on TV but in the audience when he was someone. He also promised himself that he would somehow nudge me in the direction of my dream of writing and internet stuff. Jon Good has his goal always in his eyesight and he got it, but it was a damn long way, and he had to detour more than he liked because I was making it all unintentionally difficult, but we are not there yet.

*** Flashback End***

_The rest of the story will be told by Jon at a later point in this story! Stay tuned!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Mannheim Show was on a Friday and on that particular Friday I had a shitty day it work. It was so stressful that I went to bed without really thinking about Jon being in Germany or anything. I was asleep in mere minutes I was so exhausted.

I woke up from a weird dream about bells. Don't ask me. I looked at the clock and it was 2 am. What the fuck? Bells? There it was again and clearly not a dream. It was my bell at home. At two in the morning. What the fuck? I lived in this big old house alone so I grabbed my baseball bat beside the bed and went to peek out to the front door which had little windows in it. And outside there was a porch light which illuminated every visitor in the dark.

What I saw made my knees weak. "Oh God." I had to actually grab the door frame and couldn't move for a long time. By now the visitor had spotted me through the little windows and stopped ringing the bell every ten seconds. He waited patiently, never letting me out of his sight.

I went to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" My voice was weak and again I had to support myself.

"Not loving me anymore, huh? You are a fucking mess Sam. Look at you? How many pounds have you lost? Where are your curves? You look utterly miserable, just like I feel. I drove three hours to get to you. It's two in the morning and I will not leave before you admit that what you told me 4 month ago was bullshit. I want you to tell me that you did break up with me because you were scared. Because you think you are not good enough. Because you think you are just fucking ordinary. Because you have the fucking idea in your mind that you hold me back when all you do is push me forward. That you weigh me down when all you do is keep me grounded. You probably think you don't fit into my VIP lifestyle living. Well, I still buy t shirts at truck stops or wear company gear. Am I right so far?"

"Jon." I was really on the verge of breaking down and he pushed the door open and caught me in his arms. He closed the door behind him with his foot and stood there holding me up.

He must have spent his time pushing weights because his arms were huge now and his chest much harder then I remembered. His hair was shorter at the sides and longer on top. But he still smelled like Jon. My Jon. And he was here. At my house. OMG. I was thankful that he held me upright and I replayed what he had just told me. Did I break up with him because I was scared? Hell yeah. Scared to make the commitment, scared about my own intense feelings for this guy. Did I think I was not good enough for him? Hell yeah. He was on the rise to the top, I could never ever picture me by his side during this journey. Because yes, I am fucking ordinary. I grew up in a very normal family, grounded and never ever was I one looking for fame. He was a celebrity now and I was not bred for a VIP lifestyle. So he was right with every accusation.

"You're right." I whispered finally because lying to him would be useless.

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "Look at me Sam and listen really carefully. I come from nothing. I don't know who my father is and my mother was a stupid bitch. I lived on the streets one winter in Cincinnati. That's why I hate the cold. I ran with the wrong crowd and was just a lucky asshole to never get caught. The nights I spent at home, I spent on the fire escape with a little stolen TV watching wrestling. That was my escape. My home was a piece of shit and I haven't seen my mom since I was 18. I don't wanna see her ever again. I come from nothing. Everything I have now I build with my own hands. I don't need a high maintenance chick. I don't need a bimbo. I want someone real, someone who sees me, sees especially all the dark in me and keeps that at bay. You saw me at my worst Samantha and you made me turn around and change when I was on the best way to become a drunk like my mother throwing away my dream. That was over 2 years ago. You made me better everyday since then. Because you get me. And you get what I need. You ground me. And that is more than anyone ever did. You care shit about Jon Moxley or Dean Ambrose and that is exactly what I am looking for. You care about Jonathan Good and you helped him make his dream come true. And I will be damned if I let you slip through my fingers. I need you Sam, I will beg, I will crawl on my knees, but I won't leave before you give us another chance. It is pretty shitty and I hate to put so much weight on your shoulders, but I need you in my life to keep me sane. You hold my strings, Sam, please give us another chance. You don't hold me down Sammy, you make me fly and reach the stars." He was gasping for air but in this probably most important promo of his whole life he never looked away from my eyes and his hands had never left my face.

Tears were running down my cheeks.

"But why me?" I asked again. "I am nothing."

"Did you just listen to me? You are the world to me Sam. I was scared to cross the line from friendship to lovers with you for so long Sam. Because of exactly the thing that happened. You left me, and you left our friendship behind as well. And I need you in my life. I was furious for giving in to my feelings. But at one point I simply couldn't live another day without having everything of you. I tried to tell you that I am not perfect. I am a son of a bitch but you make me better. I don't look for perfect because what makes you different makes you beautiful to me. And I see you as clearly as you see me. You are it for me Sam. Sorry it's not one of the hot, sane guys, but plain old, lunatic fringe me you will have to spent the rest of your life with."

That made me laugh. "You are hot." I said and that's when he kissed me with such urgency that I was breathless. "Bedroom?" he asked pulled me up with ease. I told him the way to my bedroom and he was on me and in me in a mere minute.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry Chapter 13 is sooo short. I had to watch RAW and had some issues at home, so I couldn't really write as much as I would have liked. The next chapter will be much longer and it will include Colby and Joe and some surprise guests. :) As always, I love all your reviews they mean a lot to me. They make me smile, they make me think, they point me to aspects I hadn't considered before. I appreciate every word and if you haven't reviewed a chapter so far, please drop me a line tonight :)**_

**Chapter 13**

When I woke up late in the morning, it was after 10 am Jon was not beside me. We had made love 3 times that night the first two times with such urgency that I was almost embarrassed because we both finished in mere minutes. The third time happened 2 hours ago and had been long and gentle and patient. And I had dozed off after that again. Now I was wide awake and put on some shorts and a shirt and went looking for Jon.

I found him on my balcony, sitting in the morning sun, smoking.

I walked up to him, hugging him from behind.

"I always dreamed about someone who would love me so much that he would come running to me. It was always just a little story in my head because something like that happens only in movies and not to ordinary people and never to me because I am no..." "Hush. Do I have to announce it on TV that you are my everything?" Jon asked annoyed.

"Nope." I grinned and he laughed softly. "That word made tumblr wild you know that right?"

"Colby might have mentioned something like that." He was grabbing my hand pulling me to the front and on his lap.

"You have a nice house. It is so peaceful here. And the sun is shining. I like it here."

"You just like the warmth." "True, hip doesn't hurt so much here." I had my head resting on his broad shoulder and when he embraced me tightly and closed his eyes I did the same and I heard his heart beating steadily. "I have to ask one question though Sam: What is the baseball bat for?" "For protection of course." I replied. "You even know how to swing it?" "I figured I would learn if I have to." "Well, better hope you will never need it then. As long as I am here you are protected."

"I feel safer already. Jon, I had this weird thought some time tonight. Did you know you quoted the Backstreet Boys tonight?" I asked, eyes still closed. "What makes you different makes you beautiful to me?" Still no reaction but his heart was beating faster. He didn't open his eyes but said in a really low voice. "If you ever tell a living soul about that I will kill you and bury you where no one will find you."

"You knew? OMG." I said and at that he opened one eye. "Not a soul. Especially not the skunk." My eyes widened. "You didn't just..." and I was laughing so hard I almost was afraid to pee my pants. Jon shrugged. "Looks like one with his blond and brown hair. Weirdo."

"Stop or I pee my pants. And I won't tell anyone. But how?"

He shrugged. "Figured out Itunes. I knew you listened to those fuckers and I stumbled over that song. One time Colby almost caught me listening to them. Had to punch him for real to leave me alone. Thanks though for sending the guys to me when I needed them. I know you sicked those hounds on me. While you were here suffering alone. It makes me mad just thinking about it. Sam I will not let you go again, you know that, right?" I nodded. "I have that feeling, yeah. And I will have to face my fears I guess. Commitment. Stepping out of my comfort zone."

"You are committed, I guess that is not the problem. I guess you are a little scared of forever, as am I. I am a screwed up guy and you are a woman who hasn't found her place in the world yet. We will have to figure everything out as we go. But we will, alright? We will and I need you to believe that. Baby steps Sam. I don't know how this relationship crap works either because every relationship I ever had with a woman was fucked up. So I will make mistakes, you will make some and there will be yelling and hot temper. But I promise you one thing. I will always be faithful to you and I will be loyal to you. Put the Bella Twins naked in my bed and I will throw them out. You want to go to a Backstreet Boys concert...here comes the loyal part. I will let you go and not make fun of you for it." He grinned. "I thought here was the part you told me you would come with me." "Nope." He fully smiled now. "The important part was the one with me being faithful. I know you are insecure that way and I am damn jealous but I will never be unfaithful Sam, ever. That I swear on my career."

I nodded. "Thanks but you have nothing to worry about on my side. I am devoted to you always and forever." "Good." he said and stood up keeping me in his arms. "Lets take a shower after all this lovey dovey I feel dirty." That man was a piece of work I thought shaking my head and showing him the bathroom and the shower and...

_**AN: PS: Don't ever tell Seth I called him a skunk :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After a long shower Jon and me were finally in the kitchen preparing breakfast. My fridge was almost empty and Jon was drinking coffee from my last two coffee pads.

"I have to say your food situation is even more pathetic than my own. On what do you survive?" I shrugged. "I wanted to go shopping today. I didn't plan on having a guest. So drink your coffee while I run to the shop ok?"

Jon looked at me thoughtfully. "I could tag along."

"Yeah well...no. I mean what if someone recognizes you? This is still too fresh for me to make public." I grabbed his hands, willing him to understand.

"I get it, don't worry Sam. Just hurry and bring back something healthy not the junk you like so much." he replied gently.

"Not my fault you have bad genes and every ounce of fat lands on your hips. Imagine how you would look like when you wouldn't be a wrestler." I joked.

"I can eat junk food as much as I want I have a fast metabolism thank you very much. It's the athlete aspect that forces healthy stuff into me. Now get going so you return quickly."

I went shopping with lighting speed adding some stuff I usually wouldn't buy on Jon's account and went back.

When I stepped into my living room I found Jon and my best friend Elle at the table. Awkward! Elle was one of those people who told me that I had made Jon up.

"Look Sam, Elle is here. We just got acquainted and I was telling her about why I am here. And she told me something interesting as well." Oh nooo. She had not... "That you have tickets for tomorrows show. And you wouldn't have told me or Colby or Joe that you would attend. Which made her, and I make this up as I talk, think that you are really making me and your friendship with Colby and Joe up."

"I didn't say that!" Elle protested but Jon was excellent at reading people. And it was true. Elle told me when we got the tickets that it would be cool if we could meet my friends. I told her no because Jon and me hadn't talked and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Well I am real, and she is fucking friends with my partners and as of today you can add the fact that she is my girlfriend to the list as well." He talked calmly but he was pissed.

"I didn't mean to...listen Sam I call you ok?" and then she almost fled my house.

"Bi***. How can you call them friends when they think your are crazy?" Jon asked and I let out air I didn't knew I had holding. "Its complicated. They don't understand." And with that I turned to unpack my shoppings. Jon followed me. I was glad he forgot about the ticket to the show tomorrow.

"Oh and don't think I will this ticket thing slide."

I stopped a bottle of milk in my hand and risked a shoulder glance. "You know why Jon, I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Oh but torturing yourself is fine? This stops now Sam. You are mine and I won't let you hurt yourself anymore or get hurt by the people you call friends. I won't have that. They can disrespect me, call me names but they will treat you with respect."

He walked up to me and kissed me gently. "And consider your ticket being upgraded. I won't hear the end of it if the guys don't get the chance to see you."

"That would be great I miss them. When will you have to leave anyway?"

"Tomorrow. I have to be at the venue around 3 pm. I will get Colby to get you backstage credentials for tomorrow but I fear I can't upgrade your seats since the show is sold out." I swallowed. "I got seats at the stairs, stairs I was hoping you would walk down at. I know you don't pay attention to the fans when you walk down, barely letting them touch you so I thought I would be safe there." Jon shook his head. "No more torture baby. I am here now and I don't go anywhere. Lets have some food now I am starving."

We spent the rest of the day and the night together, always in a demanding need to touch each other, to hold each other or to just lie face to face in bed looking into each others eyes. Do you know these awkward silences when two people don't talk and you get edgy and you simply start to talk because the silence is unnerving?

Jon and me were comfortable just being close, looking each other in the eyes and we would draw lazy little circles on each others hand which we were holding. I guess we spent about an hour like this and it was so intimate.

I was glad Jon came here. That he fought for me and us. That he loved me as much as I loved him and that he was giving me another chance. I was willing to make it work this time. I didn't know how. Well I did but I wasn't ready to take that step yet.

Sunday shortly after noon we took Jon's rental and drove to Oberhausen. We decided we would take his car so I could remain incognito. Jon would even come back to my hometown after the show even if that meant that we had to get up really early because his flight to London would leave at 8 am.

Elle had decided to stay at home, still embarrassed about Jon being the real deal. I was okay with that because right now I didn't want to see her.

We arrived in Oberhausen.

"Good memories here." Jon remarked. "Maybe we should repeat the coffee incident."

"No you would be crumpled and bullied and adored today. You bring out the best and worst in people being a member of the Shield."

"True." He grinned while I drove up to the entrance of the venue where a mean looking steward stopped us in front of the gate.

I rolled down my window, gave him Jon's backstage credentials and told him my name. He checked it on a list and let me drive through.

"So Colby came through. Wow." I was impressed because being backstage at a WWE show was totally different from being backstage at a CZW event.

"Course he did." Jon just said and I put the car into park.

He got out and fans outside the fence noticed him and started to boo him. Well fun, I still had to get out and pulled a hoodie over my head once Jon had all his stuff and was waiting for me to get out. He shielded me with his broad shoulders as I got out and we quickly went into the hall.

Once inside I finally had the chance to take a breath and let it sink in that I was backstage at a WWE house show. I have been a fan since I was 5 years old and this was amazing.

"Oh wow." I exclaimed and looked around, pushing the hood down.

"Yeah it is pretty busy. Lets go find the guys." I followed Jon and his suitcase through the catacombs where he asked some people for the locker room. All of a sudden I stopped and he noticed that I didn't follow him anymore. "What Sam?" he turned around. Not annoyed but grinning.

"There is Randy Orton." I whispered. I didn't dare to point out or raise my voice. Randy Orton had been my favourite wrestler in WWE before Jon came into the picture. I still liked the Viper and his whole gimmick.

"Really?" Jon rolled his eyes. "Okay wait..." Before I could stop him he yelled:"Hey Randy! Come here for a minute?!" Typical Jon. Randy was a superstar and Jon was still new in the WWE. And here he was, ordering Randy to come to us.

And Randy really walked over. He looked good in a tight shirt and jeans, his tattoos showing.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" he said, shaking Deans...damnit...Jon's hand.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend Sam. Sam, this is Randy Orton."

Randy was a total professional. "Hi Sam, nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

I was almost star struck but I was able to say:"Nice to meet you Randy." and that was it.

Randy smiled. "I didn't know that you had a girl Dean."

"It's Jon..." I mumbled and Randy looked like I had grown a second head. "His name is Jon." I told him getting more confident. Randy looked at Jon. "That's true? Damn I can't keep up with all the names, they confuse me."

Jon shrugged. "It's fine. Well, we were looking for my boys. Have you seen them?"

Randy couldn't answer because all of a sudden someone yelled:"SAM!" I turned around and saw Colby. "COLBY!" I replied and we ran to each other.

Randy exchanged a glance with Jon. "Colby? That's his name? Not Seth? You guys really confuse me" and walked off.

Colby hugged me tightly and spun me around. "So glad to see you Sam." he said and put me down.

"You guys are embarrassing." Jon said loud enough for everyone who was around to hear.

"I think they are cute." It was Joe's voice and I spun around and was pulled into another hug by the massive Samoan. "You added some more muscle!" I was impressed. "Thanks for noticing babygirl." Joe smiled his easy smile and he was damn sexy. Jon must have noticed me fangirling a bit on his buddy because he hugged me from behind. "You are mine." he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and put my hands on his. "Don't worry." I said and that made Colby and Joe smile. "You are really cute together. So let's head to our locker room before you ruin all of our street cred Deano." Colby said and lead the way, Joe was nice enough to grab Jon's suitcase which enabled Jon to keep hugging me from behind while walking behind me. It was a little embarrassing. But he was in such a good mood, ignoring every glance the staff or co-workers gave us that I relaxed. This felt right after all. We belonged together and he wasn't afraid to show it here backstage.

Once we reached the locker room he closed the door and let me go.

"I can't believe I met Randy Orton!" I shrieked a bit and all three guys laughed. "He didn't know your name Colby." Jon told his friend and went to unpack his stuff. Black Cargo pants, black shit kickers, black vest and a black shirt. The other two were still in street clothes as well, they still had some time.

"He is an ignorant ass." Colby replied and put an arm over my shoulder "But I am still happy for you." He hugged me shortly and unpacked his own case.

"We still have to check out the entrance guys." Joe reminded them. He was the responsible one of the group, followed by Colby. Jon let them lead, he didn't like to put his mind to such things. He was a God on the microphone, preparing was not his thing. It was boring but necessary and he liked the fact that Joe kept the timetable in his head.

"Yeah, let's do that like right now. We can grab a bite after that and start preparing. Entrance begins at 5 pm, that leaves us not much time." Colby said. It was shortly before 4 pm, we really had spent some time getting in here, walking through the catacombs, meeting Randy and all.

"Let's go then." Jon said and they went to find a stage help to walk them through the procedure.

"So you guys have a guy who helps you get to the right stair case take all the right turns and stuff?" It was interesting peeking behind the scenes.

"Yes, they walk the way with us. Later we have two bodyguards with us because there are always fans in the hallways. They put us somewhere nearby the entrance and we have to wait like an eternity." Joe explained to me as we walked from the backstage area to the hallways outside the hall. They walked up to the door that led back into the arena and we found the staircase leading down. It was still empty, a couple of wrestlers were at the ring looking around.

It was a great view. The three members of the Shield stood before me looking down and I couldn't resist snapping a picture of their backs. "Oh, can you send that to me? I want to tweet that!" Colby said and I nodded already sending it to him.

"You social media whores!" Jon said disgusted.

"The fans deserve some inside view. That's why Joe and me have more twitter followers than you do Jon. It's a way to give back to them. They love it." Jon looked still like he wanted to throw up but he put his hand in his back pocket, pulled out his phone and pressed it into my hand.

"Take photos. Make me look good. I am gonna tweet something tonight."

Colby raised his eyebrows clearly trying not to laugh. Joe turned around a bit not having such a good poker face. And I said what both of them were thinking. "You don't know how to use twitter."

"Yeah, yeah, but you do. It's your job from now on. You are my media agent." His two Shield members broke down laughing and Jon just flipped them of and started to walk down the stairs.

I smirked at Joe and Colby and followed, snapping some pictures.

They got serious again and really paid attention to the stairs and every detail. When they reached the barricade they stopped.

"We need a chair here." Joe said to the help who waited for them near the ring. He nodded and scribbled it down. "I will see to that" the guy said and I snapped a picture of Jon hopping easily over the barricade. Colby followed with similar ease just Joe looked awkward without a chair.

Once they were on the other side they noticed me. "Climb over." Colby instructed and Joe rolled his eyes. "Ever heard the word gentleman? And you Jon? Help your girl."

"I'm fine. I can totally get it." Not. I was sporty once a long time ago but now not anymore so. Now I was just tall and as awkward as Joe.

Jon wanted to climb back over but I pushed him back. Instead I climbed on a chair, apologies to the guy who would sit there later, and put one foot on the barricade.

"You will catch me, right?" I asked looking at all of them. "Just jump." Jon said nonchalantly.

I couldn't bring myself to push myself over. "Come one, we don't have all day. Once the fans get in we are gone Sam." he warned.

Joe pushed him aside. "Let me." He reached over, grabbed me under my arms and lifted me over the barricade gently putting me down. "Thank you Mister." I batted my eyes at him and he bowed which made Colby laugh. Jon was pissed and started to run after Colby and they ended up in the ring facing each other.

"Now you are not laughing, huh? Afraid Sethie?" Dean...ahhh Jon taunted him.

"Hey!" Joe shouted. "No hurting Seth or you get speared!" he warned.

"Really? You couldn't spear me if your life depended on it!" Jon challenged the big guy and he went up the stairs. Jon was hyping up, and was concentrated on Joe until Colby called. "Hey Deano!" Jon turned and Colby left him enough time to see his foot coming to his head and Jon took the hit and went down giving Joe time to get into the ring and crouch down waiting for Jon to get up again which he did and then Joe ran forward spearing the living hell out of Jon. He went flying and Joe got up and roared. I had my hand to my mouth and was shaking a little. Before I knew what I was doing I was in the ring crouching over Jon who hadn't moved since the spear. "Jon, are you ok?" I was a little worried about him. And then he opened his eyes and laughed. "Got you." and he pulled me in for a kiss in the ring.

Then he helped me up and was still smiling. "You okay?" Joe asked finally and Jon touched his ribcage gingerly. "Nohoo." He whined and made a funny face.

"You know nothing is real, right?" Colby asked as if I was demented. "Yeah, but accidents happen ass." I hit his arm and he was going down like I had hit him with a sledgehammer. I was so stunned I couldn't do anything but stare at him wincing in pain.

They were all such great actors.

"Pin him Sam, pin him!" Jon shouted excited and I played along, what the hell?!

I lay down across Colbys chest hooking his leg and I heard someone hitting the mat three times and then I got up acting happy and Jon grabbed my hand in the air. I saw the referee then. It was Jon "Jimmy Uso" Fatu. Joe hugged his cousin and helped Colby up. He grinned like a mad man. "First victory. How do you call your finisher?" he asked me.

"Pussy Shove." I told him dead serious and my Jon broke down at that, and soon all four man in the ring were holding their bellies laughing. "Glad to entertain." mumbling I went to the ropes to get out of this big ass ring. Jon came to help me, holding up the middle rope so I could climb out between the lowest and the middle rope. "What is this fuck with women entering from down there? I am taller than "_I want your head on a stick Danielson_", I want to leave through the middle rope."

Jon shrugged and hold the middle rope down letting me climb out. And what happened? I got stuck and almost fell on my ass as two hands grabbed me.

"Taller yes, but much less elegant. Hi I am the guy whose head you want on a stick."

It was Bryan Danielson, better known as Daniel Bryan now. He put me back on my feet.

"It's him who wants your head on a stick." pointing my thump to Jon.

"Oh yeah, that old promo. Will it haunt me forever Jon?" "I guess. Hey thanks for catching my girl. Bryan, this is Sam. Sam, my old colleague Bryan Danielson. And over there is Jon Fatu, or Jimmy Uso." Jon, my Jon, pointed to the other one. "Nice to meet you!" I said from afar and climbed down the stairs.

It was all pretty much in a short time and my head was spinning. Jon must have sensed that and grabbed my hand. "Let's go grab a bite." he said and we went backstage through the curtain and went looking for the catering area.

"They are all very nice. And I liked the stunt you pulled in the ring. It looked all really real. And pinning Seth, I mean, Colby was fun." "Yeah I bet. Most of the guys are great. Some are dicks. We are still new, trying to find our place. That's why we hang together or with the guys from the Indies such as Bryan. We have known each other forever. And Joe hangs out with his cousins. We are like a big, weird, family."

"You like it." I pointed out because it was obvious that he loved being around these people.

"I like it alright. It is better now." Jon grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Get a room." Colby plopped down at our table with his food.

"You were gone all of a sudden leaving me there all by myself..." he complained. "Yeah and the 154 people who were there as well. Don't be a baby." Colby's eyes widened and he touched his heart. "Sam, how can you be so cruel to me? I thought we were friends?!" Were his eyes tearing up? Gosh he was a crazy ass sometimes. "We are and I am grateful to have you. Don't cry." Since he was sitting beside me, I put my head on his shoulder for a moment and he messed up my hair a bit in turn.

"Oh, group hug." The big guy was there, put his food on the table and sat on my other side putting his head on my shoulder. And Jon watched the whole thing with content, like he was happy that his girl got along so well with his best buds.

And at that moment something clicked in my life. I met Jon and knew there was a connection and chemistry the moment I spilled coffee on him. And our friendship brought me together with these two guys. Joe was like a big brother to me even though I was three years older than him. And Colby had become a good friend in the short time I knew him and I knew there was more to come and I would call him my best friend one of these days.

I gained not only Jon but two people who would always held a place in my heart. And I was grateful for that.

"A lesser man would come to you in your sleep and cut your hair." Jon mused because we were still group hugging/cuddling and both Joe and Colby were up and shoved their chairs away from me in an instant. "Food is good." Colby said and Joe added "Chicken is fantastic." And they ate in silence while I threw my napkin at Jon. "I like their hair, don't touch it. You are just jealous with your baby soft curls and a hair color I can never put my finger on."

Colby who just had a sip of his water sprayed it all out laughing. "Baby soft curls? Oh let me touch it Jon." Joe grabbed over the table to touch Jon's head but Dean slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it. She wasn't referring to this hair anyways.." He pointed to his head dead serious and I was red as a tomato all of a sudden. "You are an ass."

Crossing my arms over my chest I tried to put on a poker face to hide my embarrassment failing miserably.

"Psst Sam?" Colby said in a quiet voice and I made the mistake to look at him. "Me and Joe we know what you did last night you know." My eyes widened but not from surprise but because I seriously had to set some rules here.

"You don't know half of it. Or even a third or a tenth." Now it was Colby's time to widen his eyes and Joe discreetly clapped Jon on the back, obviously proud.

"So here is a rule. I like bickering with you guys it is fun. But from now on my sexual life won't be a topic anymore. That's private and I like to keep it that way. I'm sure you can relate Jon." I eyed him and he nodded."She is right. I share everything with you guys, and I needed to point out that I had a very nice weekend so far because if I wouldn't have hinted at it the other alternative would have been to run around with a stupid wide ass smile on my face and let's face it that would look stupid and be out of character. So Sam and me are together we do nothing you wouldn't do with Jessie and Leighla and that's it."

Jon put another piece of food in his mouth and that was it for him. And the boys had got the message loud and clear because the topics changed to normal stuff after that.


	15. Chapter 15

**I had a day off today, we have a national holiday in Germany, Labor Day, lol, and got some writing done last night and today as well. As a treat for you, today will come two chapters online as a thank you for all the lovely reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

When it was time to get ready for the guys I said my goodbyes to them, kissed Jon and was escorted out of the backstage area to get to my seat. Of course the seat right next to mine was empty because Elle was at home.

Arriving at my seat right next to the staircase where the guys would enter I saw that I had ended up in a fan girl section. The 4 girls next to me were talking about Randy, Dolph and Co. and even Colby and Joe were mentioned. I had discreetly put my backstage pass under my shirt, the girls were all in fan attire.

I had time to spare and wanted to take out my phone to pass the time only to find out that I had still Jon's phone with me. He wouldn't miss it and he had told me to tweet a picture right?

But what to write? What to say after his account had been dormant for over 15 month?

At least he had his email account on his phone and I was able to get a new password for his twitter account. Finally able to log in I choose the picture of the guys with their backs to the camera and wrote a short note: _The Hounds of Justice bring justice to Germany. BELIEVE THAT_ and I sent that.

It didn't take long for the fan girl nearest to me to squeak.

"OMG. Dean posted on Twitter. Look that's the arena!" "Its probably fake" added another and the third one said "Dean doesn't do social media."

I smiled to myself. He would now, or I would for him.

A phone rang nearby, and rang and rang. "Don't you want to answer your phone?" one of the girls asked me and I realized it was Jon's phone. Oops.

I looked at the display seeing Colby's name and answered.

"You have something of mine..." Jon drawled. "Ja." I simply said. "Already starting your job I see. Colby showed me and said that it is amazing that the picture was retweeted 78 times in under 5 minutes."

"Ummm..." Could I talk English here safely? Would the fan girls suspect something? Should I just text Jon? Oh what the hell.

"I'll give you back your stuff later okay? The show is about to start soon so I have to end this."

I heard Jon laugh softly. "Too scared to just say _bye Dean i_nto the phone?" he teased.

"Nope" I said and hung up laughing. The fan girls throwing dirty looks my way. "That phrase belongs to Dean Ambrose" they said.

"Whom?" I asked playing dumb which made them all the more mad. "Why are you here when you don't know Dean Ambrose?"

"My boyfriend invited me and stood me up." I pointed to the empty seat next to me.

Thankfully the conversation was cut short because the lights went out and the arena went crazy.

There was a little warm up match but the next match was started with the words

_**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta...Shield.**_

People started to boo, the Shield were heels after all. But the fan girls went crazy and were standing right behind me there eyes fixed on the entrance. They couldn't be sure that the boys were coming down this way but they were lucky and started to scream once Dean stepped through the doors followed by Seth and Roman.

Fuck when had I started to think about them with their Ring names? Must be the crazy fan girls screaming in my ear. Jon started down the steps at a brisk pace only to stop right in front of me to wait for his boys. He looked at me, arrogant and in character and stepped aside, away from the reaching hands of the girls.

He looked me into the eyes a hint of a smile on his lips and then Colby and Joe had caught up and were pushing him further down the steps.

The Shield entered the ring in their usual fashion and waited for their opponents 3MB.

The match was good but a bit short and ended in a triple power bomb for Jinder Mahal. Hmm, considering the shortness of the match and the recent feud with Randy Orton on TV and the fact that they as a heel team won I was hoping for more action from them. I didn't ask Jon about outcomings and to this day I rarely would.

The Shield fans got their wish because as expected the guys interrupted Randys match, so he won by dq. And Jon even had to suffer an RKO.

Damn, not an outcome of my liking but a fan pleaser.

Slowly the arena emptied and I made my way back to the backstage entrance where security would let me pass. I waited in the hallway for one of the guys to show up, being passed by countless divas and talents.

Seth was the first out of the locker room and he came over giving me a hug smelling really good after his shower.

"So it worked out between you two, huh? I am glad Sam, and I will personally kick you in the ass when you throw a perfect thing away for the second time, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Sass..." I grinned lisping his stage name and that got me another hug.

"Good Sammy, because he needs you, and you need him. You might not see it yet, but you are good for each other. You bring out the best in the other."

Really, I couldn't see that at all but Colby would not lie to me so I nodded.

"Hey baby girl, did you enjoy the show?" Joe had walked up to us and hugging me briefly. "You were with some crazy fans there." he pointed out. "They were. They really had a thing for you Joe and they were hyped about Jon's tweet."

"I don't tweet." He was standing behind me all of a sudden. "Got my people for that now. Phone?"

He extended his hand. "Pushy much?" I put his phone in his hand and was a bit pissed. He had told me to tweet for him, had he been joking?

"Nope. Just edgy when someone has my phone." he replied but must have caught my glance and added: "I know I told you to tweet for me but it still freaks me out and I am afraid that something comes online that has no business being online."

"I wouldn't do that Jon. When you are uneasy with the whole social media thing let it be. Otherwise it is a nice way to connect with the fans and most of them really appreciate it. I gladly help you posting stuff, that's my thing after all."

"The helping part or the internet part?" Colby asked playfully and I stuck my tongue out. "The internet part. I am not a nice person."

We talked some more and then it was time for the boys to leave. Jon and me got in the rental and drove back to my place, savoring the remaining hours together as best as we could.

Really early the next morning we had to get up so Jon could drive to the airport. It was a bittersweet goodbye and it lasted almost 10 minutes where I would just hug him listening to his heartbeat and he was really quiet as well, taking in the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It would take 6 month for Jon and me to see each other again. It were 6 busy month for Jon. He won the US Championship after he returned to the States in May at Extreme Rules. Joe and Colby won the Tag Team Titles and the Shield gained respect among the fans and in the WWE. They were huge by the time Jon and me had the opportunity to hold each other again.

Having only the internet and the telephone to stay in touch was hard but it was something we were used to. What was new was the craving for the others touch, the need to connect not only on a emotional level but also on a physical level.

We got really creative trying to sate that need but 6 month can be long for a relatively new love. And Jon had opportunities with woman like every night. But he had promised me one thing, being faithful. And I believed him. Plus: And at the end of the day I was the one he called to fall asleep to my voice.

Shortly before Jon and the WWE came back to Europe I was presented with a long lasting job opportunity at my office. My best friend there was pregnant and I was announced her successor. It was a promotion and it was something I had wanted to do for a long time. But it also meant an inner turmoil for me, because lately Jon kept nagging me about moving to the USA. But here my fear for change cut in and I would not dare to make that step.

One thing that had changed in the last six month though was my appearance. I wore my hair longer, I wore makeup and contacts and lost a couple of pounds. I was not chubby before but now I felt good and was still not skinny but I liked myself. Even cloth-wise I had changed and Jon said I was a looker and he would beat everybody to a bloody pulp who looked at me for longer than 3 seconds. My confidence had grown as well thanks to Jon. One thing that hadn't changed was the fact that we kept the relationship a secret. Being an ocean apart didn't allow me to do his social media stuff either so his twitter account was dormant again as well.

Due to work I was not able to make it to the two German shows but after the last show on German ground on Friday I would meet up with Jon and we would fly to England. They had a houseshow there on Saturday, a day off on Sunday and were doing tapings in London for RAW and Smackdown on Monday and Tuesday. They would fly back to the States at Wednesday. That meant I had Jon for 4 days and five nights.

I arrived in Hamburg around 8 pm that night. The show was still on and I went to the backstage entrance showing them my backstage pass and was allowed to go in. It was still very intimidating and I passed some wrestlers who gave me certain looks. Like I was some groupie or something. At least someone who didn't belong there who was just another fan.

And I knew no one except Randy and Bryan and that was just a quick hello 6 month ago. So I walked further through the catacombs searching for my hounds. I lucked out but they were on their way to their entrance from the crowd.

"Jon?" I called out. Dean might have been more effective since he was already in his zone. And he was listening to his music

But Colby had heard me and stopped. "SAM!" "COLBY!" we ran at each other and it felt wrong for a second to hug my friend first. But by the time we parted Joe and Jon had noticed his absence and turned around, Jon was immediately smiling. "Breaking character." I teased and hugged him.

"Tag along and enter after us, no one will pay you any mind when you watch the match from the stairs." he said and was ushered forward by the backstage helper. I could see he had to bite his tongue.

"Sorry, busy." he apologized to me.

"It's fine, don't worry." I said from behind him.

Before we left the backstage area he put his phone and ear buds in my hand and said:"You look hot Sam." which made me smile like a dork in turn and I followed them outside. Not many people were milling outside the arena but everyone who noticed the hounds had some choice words, either good or bad. The guys were already in the zone, getting ready. Joe had only nodded at me, he was the one deepest in concentration already.

I was a couple steps behind them, and was even pushed once by two eager male fans who wanted to get a picture of the waiting Shield.

Jon saw it while stretching but I shook my head. "Watch the lady, pals!" Joe said which I hadn't expected but that is Joe for you. Quiet but there when it counts.

It were only a couple more minutes and the Hounds wet their hair again passing a water bottle around which ended up with me after it was Jon's turn. Kinda cute except for the dirty looks from the other fans.

Once their music hit they were though the door and I followed them, allowing the other fans to go first.

I found a nice space where some people already stood and just squeezed in there and enjoyed the match. The good guys won because Dean decided it was a good idea to hit Cena with his US title. Yes I say Dean now because that's what he was out there. He had embraced the character it fitted him so well and he had added depth to him as well. He was building something that could last for years here.

After the match I went searching for the backstage entrance again which took some time so it was a good twenty minutes after the match before I was back backstage and again I had to search for my men.

"You Samantha?" a backstage helper asked me and I nodded. "Good. Follow me, Dean wants you to wait in catering." I followed the man and he left me at the catering room where still some talents were gathered eating or drinking something.

I had still my Shield water bottle and took a sip to pass the time.

"Hallo, du bist Sam, oder?" (Hello, you are Sam, right?) I heard a voice suddenly talking to me in German. I looked up at Cesaro, or Claudio which was his real name. I was more comfortable with Cesaro, though.

"Yes, hi. Nice to meet you." "Pleasure is all mine. Your boys are getting dressed and sent me out to look for you. Were you able to catch the show?" "No, I was too late and just watched the last match. I had like 10 seconds to say hello to Jon and the others."

"Well you will have more time the next couple of days. Even when you steal my roommate."

Yeah, Jon had mentioned that he bunked with Cesaro and they were close, even car pooled at the US events.

"I am deeply sorry, I hope you share well?" "Of course, especially if it is a fellow German Speaking Girl. Ah, there are the Hounds." He got up to make room for the Shield.

Jon was first, followed by Colby and Joe. He hugged me tightly and kissed me which got us some cat calls. When he stepped away he said to Cesaro:"Wait for it...wait for it..."

"SAM!" "COLBY!" and for the second time tonight we did our routine and hugged each other, and I was spun around extra long. When he let me down I was dizzy and was glad that Joe caught me into a fierce embrace. "Can't breathe..." I caughed and he let me go laughing.

"Good to see you babygirl. Jon wouldn't shut up about England the past 2 weeks. He was really annoying."

"I am sorry you had to suffer his moods."

"Oh, the mood was good, just the constant ramble, don't get me wrong, but there was no shutting him up." "I will..." I smirked and Roman grinned. "Good to have you back with us." he said and left to pick up some food for the drive.

"You haven't talked to me, Sammyyyy." Colby complained. "Maybe because we talked last night when you highjacked our skype chat?" I nodded towards Jon.

"Argh. All you ever "talk" about..." he indicated little quotes with his fingers. "is telephone sex. Or is it called skype sex?"

I slapped him with my flat hand playfully across his chest and two or three guys, including Cesaro _whoooo'd. _

"Is she that aggressive with you as well?" Colby asked, gingerly rubbing his chest.

"A gentleman keeps his mouth shut." Jon had been quiet, giving me time to catch up with his and my friends but now he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, hugging me from behind and resting his chin on my head.

"We need to leave now. The bus will get us to the airport." he whispered in my ear. "You have your stuff?" "Yes, right there." I pointed to my suitcase.

We went to the bus. It was kinda cool to go with all the superstars on a bus, but it also meant that all the eyes were on you, and these guys and divas were all gossips.

We were among the last ones to board and Jon stopped in the front, grabbing the microphone on the bus. "Is that thing on?" He tapped it a couple of times. Of course it was on, but it got him the attention he wanted.

"Hi. I need just a minute of your time. You know I don't bring my private life up often, but the next 4 days my girlfriend Samantha will be with me, she will ride the bus tonight with us. I would appreciate it if you could be nice to her and if you could keep your mouth shut about us. Thanks."

I had waited behind him and was saying "Hi." and waved once. Jon found a seat and got in at the window and I slipped in beside him. Colby was on the other side of the aisle.

"How is Leighla doing?" I asked him about his girlfriend. Jon was quiet again, needing time to calm down after the match but also giving me the possibility to talk to Colby. Plus, he was a private person after all and he didn't want to advertise our relationship too much in front of his colleagues. But he grabbed my hand and let it rest on his lap while I continued to talk to Colby.

The drive to the airport was short and Jon used the last few minutes to talk to me.

"Fans will swarm us in there till after the security check. I don't know how you want to do this."

"I will check in myself and wait for you at the waiting area. I will be fine." I ensured him because he didn't look happy. "I know you will, but I don't want to let this hand go." He looked at our entwined hands. "Later." I only whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

We arrived at the airport and I was the first to leave and grabbed my suitcase, and went to find the check in gate.

Once I got my ticket the superstars were already behind me and were plagued by fans.

I got through the security check and waited for the boys.

But instead of them Natalya Neidhart sat down beside me.

"Hi, I'm Nattie." "Hi, I'm Sam." I kinda didn't like her and that feeling didn't change after our introductions.

"I didn't know Dean had a girlfriend. They way he messes with the girls at the clubs and bars we go to..." Ah, see, I knew I didn't like her. She was here to make trouble.

"You refer to the brunette in Chicago and the little redhead in where was it? Iowa?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "I know about them Natty, you are wasting your time. And nothing happened."

Her eyes darkened. "If that is what you think...You are just his European mistress darling. I just try to save you the tears."

"You just want to cause trouble. And I don't appreciate it. Move or I will move you forcefully." Jon was over Nattie looking not amused. Nattie wanted to mouth off to him as well but Colby and Joe arrived behind Jon and even when they didn't know what the fuss was about they backed him and TJ did the smart move to grab Natties hand and got her out of there, not even trying to confront the Shield.

"Thanks." Jon mumbled, obviously addressing his friends who just nodded and went to sit down close to us, but giving us room as well. It was great to see how in sync the three were. They would ask questions later, but when Jon needed backup they were there.

"We went out with some guys both nights. Nattie was there both nights. Stupid gossip. Stupid troublemaker." Jon explained quietly, not looking me in the eyes.

"It's okay. Thanks to your honesty I was able to handle it. Never change that."

He looked at me now. "I won't . We are exclusive Sam and I am a man of my word. I told you the last thing I would do to you is cheating. Those two girls in the club..I flirted...I danced but I went to the hotel alone calling you and falling asleep to your voice. Nattie makes stuff up."

He kissed the side of my head. "Even flirting with them was shitty, and I know that must have been hard for you."

"Cut it, you ruin the mood here Jon." I smiled and leaned into him.

"Nattie did. Stupid..." He bit his tongue and I laughed softly still leaning into him and I felt him laughing as well. "Maybe the Shield needs to mess up her little TJ a bit. When she has to pick up his pieces, she has no time to butt into other peoples business."

We could board a little while later and found our seats. The plane was relatively quiet since it was a late night flight, and most passengers were a bit sleepy, especially the wrestlers who had a show in their bones. I had the great pleasure to sit between Colby and Jon but even those two were tired and we didn't talk much. I even closed my eyes for a moment, finding myself on Colby's shoulder a couple minutes later. Jon, who sat at the window had turned my way and saw my surprised look.

"I swear, a lesser man would be really jealous." he whispered.

"Thank God your ego is as big as a watermelon then."

"That's good, I have to keep that one in mind." he grinned. He looked extremely tired though. I guess it was sheer will that kept his eyes open and on me. Or maybe, just maybe it was love.

"Close your eyes for a moment Jon. Get some rest. You still have to be up and about for at least 3 more hours." I whispered, not wanting to wake the dozing Colby.

"I am fine." Jon replied stubbornly. He pulled me to him, so my head ended up on his shoulder and then he sighed. "That's better Sam. This is so much better." and I felt him relax a bit, probably now closing his eyes.

The flight was short and we were lucky enough to get our luggage quickly. So me and Jon were among the first ones to get on the waiting bus, choosing a seat in the back where we cuddled again. Joe and Colby choose again to sit beside us, and they both looked so sleepy and they were unusually quiet.

About another hour later we arrived in London at the hotel and I was surprised to find fans waiting in front of it at 2 am. "Those guys are crazy." Jon mumbled and pulled his beanie deep in his face. It was cold and he wanted to get off the bus into the hotel quickly. I pulled up my hoodie and we were not bothered and 20 minutes later we were finally in our hotel room.

"Finally." Jon said and fell on the bed. I stood above him smiling. I simply couldn't resist and threw myself above him pinning him to the bed counting "One...Two..." but before three he grabbed me and twisted us around pinning me to the bed. I was laughing by now when he started his count. "One..." He kissed my forehead. "Two..." He kissed my nose. "Three..." he kissed my mouth and I gladly lost this match.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Waking up to Sam would never grow old for Jon. She had changed in the past 6 month, slowly becoming the woman he had seen in her already all those years ago. Something he had to mention to her though was the weight loss. She was never too heavy and now she was becoming too thin for his liking. She was allowed to have curves damn it, that was the whole invention in a female body right? If he wanted something bony and thin he could commit to these fan fictions that were on the internet titled Ambrollins. Urgh. Bad mental picture. Even though Colby rocked those skinny jeans. But his woman didn't have to. She was tall, she had some curves and had a healthy weight. Well she would have again after he had talked to her.

His hand glided over her exposed arm, trailing it over her rib cage to her hips and up again. He could do this all day long. She calmed his sometimes crazy and restless mind in a way no one ever had before. Just looking at her calmed him and he felt at ease with her. He could be the man he was deep down and even better. He could be the little sass he liked to portray as well because she could handle Dean as well. She didn't show her sass or her humor to many people but with him it had been instantly and he liked her wicked sense of humor. Even better was the fact that she loved his brothers from another mother as much as he did, and the four of them were tight. Plus, she got along with Leighla and Jessie which was another plus. She was the one he wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life. He was begging her on a regular basis to move to the USA. While she was spontaneous on other occasions she was very conservative on this matter. She was afraid to make that step, leave something safe behind for something new with an uncertain future.

He couldn't relate because he was a vagabond by heart. He could live anywhere and he could move around anytime. He was restless that way. But she was afraid to leave her comfort zone. Especially when she had just one option to live in the USA without having to go through the whole greencard thing. And that was a step she was not ready to take yet.

He glanced at his suitcase. In there lay a little velvet box which waited for the right time to come to light.

"Wake up baby, or we miss breakfast." He finally said.


	18. Chapter 18

_I didn't dare to post just that short chapter 17. Besides, writing works well at the moment. So here I spoil you again._

**Chapter 18**

"Wake up baby, or we miss breakfast." I heard Jon's voice. Breakfast? Screw that, I was pretty sure that one could get breakfast in London at every corner.

"Don't care." I replied sleepy and he laughed softly. "Well me neither. But I know that you care about the sightseeing stuff you planned." "Damn..."

He had me there. We wanted to check out the tower, maybe Big Ben and walk along the river Thames.

"I will go shower, you are free to join me anytime." Jon said and strolled into the bathroom gloriously naked. Wow. You couldn't resist such an invitation now, could you?

About an hour later we were ready to leave to do some sightseeing. Jon had amazing friends, in case he didn't know that already. Joe and Colby would get into town as well and Colby tweeted that they were going to the Buckingham palace.

Basically miles away from Jon and myself. And it was so cold in London that Jon could wear a beanie and a scarf and would not look ridiculous. I was pretty sure we would be good.

We took a cab to the tower first thing and strolled through the different buildings. You could definitely feel the history inside these walls. Jon walked through it in awe and we took some pictures for our private collection. Once outside of the buildings, a group of young girls spotted us and started to whisper. "Shit..." Jon whispered, but our safe came in a very unexpected form.

"OMG, Natalya Neidhart and Tyson Kidd!" I had spotted them just a second ago and was shouting their names pointing in their direction. They looked surprised and the fan girls were on them in seconds.

"Nice safe." Jon said and pulled me with him.

We reached the tower green where the ravens were walking about like they owned the place.

Jon crouched down next to one and studied it up close. I had the camera ready and of course he couldn't resist and stuck his finger out wanting to pet the raven. The black majestic bird didn't like that much and wanted to bite Jon but he was quick and could pull his finger away only to start laughing. "You little shit!" he scolded the bird which ruffled his feathers and shook himself. It was obviously the winner of this and knew that.

"You saw that?" Jon asked and I smiled. "Even took a photo. I will put it on the internet with the capture: Shield member attacked by tower ravens – The Ravens won."

Jon eyed me skeptical. "Oh relax, these are for our eyes only. I wouldn't post something private unless you agreed to it." "You better not." he replied. It was a touchy topic and I really thought he trusted me by now with this stuff. I didn't want to advertise our relationship and I didn't want to have 5 minutes of fame because of him.

"I am no gold digger. I couldn't care less about your money." I felt the need to point that out.

"I know that." he mumbled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Natalya won't keep the girls busy forever. I guess she has found some respect for you now."

"You think? I thought she looked rather like she wanted to put me in a sharpshooter."

"I would have saved you, you know?"

He probably would have laughed his ass off first but I didn't say that out loud.

We left the Tower and took the tube to our next stop. That one was Jon's wish. The London Dungeon. I was not so sure about his pick but he was looking forward to it.

"I will keep you safe." he promised with a sinister grin. "Sure...after I have an anxiety attack and you finished laughing." He touched his heart. "I am hurt." "Dork." I replied grinning and kissed him.

Let me tell you, the dungeon is no fun at all for someone who doesn't even like horror movies. It was really straining for me, but Jon had a great time. Back on the street in the cold he was still grinning. "That was fun." No, it wasn't but I wouldn't admit the fact that I shit my pants more than once. "You are pale Sam, you were not afraid now, were you?" "Nah, I liked it. A lot."

He hugged me grinning and kissed the top of my head. "I will make it up to you. Where to now?"

"There." I pointed to Big Ben, just over the bridge.

On our way we passed some posters, advertising RAW tomorrow and the Shield was on those pictures. "Take a picture, please." I put the camera in Jon's hand and stood in front of the poster making the typical Shield pose just as the guys. Jon took a picture and gave me a thumps up.

"Oh a Shield girl!" exclaimed three young men who approached me. Jon ducked his head in and turned around slightly leaving me to deal with the men.

"Yeah, sure. I came from Germany to see them tomorrow." I told them. "Wow, impressive. Your man not a fan?" They pointed to Jon some feet away. "Nah, he just tagged along because I made him to. He is rather unathletic, the most action you see him do is jumping up and down during a football match. Are you there tomorrow as well?" "HELL YEAH!" they said and I laughed. "Well, maybe we see each other. Have fun, okay? Boyfriend is getting impatient." They said their good byes and went of in the other direction.

"They were fun." I said and grabbed Jon's hand so we could continue our walk.

"Unathletic, huh? Nice. Really nice." He grabbed my head with his arm and pulled me close to kiss my cheek. We crossed the bridge and stood in awe in front of Big Ben.

"Did you know that the bell is actually called Big Ben and that the thing we see is called clock tower?" Jon surprised me with that tidbit.

"I am impressed Mr Good. Actually I knew that because I have been to London 4 times already."

"Really? Where can we have lunch then?" "The nearest McDonalds I suppose."

"Argh, no. You have really bad eating habits Sam. Lets have some fish and chips."

And off we went in search for a little diner. The lunch crowd was almost through by the time we found a little diner which was recommended. Only four or five people were at the tables and we could order in no time.

"Just chips for me please." I told the guy behind the counter and Jon gave me a look. "What? I don't like fish." "Why didn't you say so?" he asked. I shrugged. "You wanted it, so here we are. I am fine."

We grabbed our order and sat down in a corner to eat.

"You could have told me. I am not that picky. I can eat anywhere." "Except McDonalds." "Yeah well, I allow myself a Big Mac twice a year, and that's not today." Jon was picking at his salad and his fish. He really watched what he put into himself foodwise.

I ate my chips and they were really good. "Just try the fish Sam, come on!" He put his fork in front of my mouth. "I will spit it out all over the table if I don't like it!" I warned and let him put the piece of fish in my mouth. It wasn't half bad but not for me. "Happy now?" I asked after swallowing and he nodded.

Have I mentioned that Jon is a great judge of character? He can read people really good and so it didn't surprised me when he said:"The guy behind the counter knows who I am and he will ask for an autograph before we leave." Of course inside Jon had pulled of his beanie and scarf.

His hair looked lovely all ruffled and hanging into his eyes which made him push it out of them every two minutes.

"We should get you little pink slides for your hair." I pointed out and added:"You can choose dinner when the guy really asks for an autograph."

"I hope you like Chinese." he smiled as the guy made his way over to our table with a newspaper under his arm.

"I don't and I hate you." I whispered and he smiled.

"Excuse me. I hope you liked our food Mr Ambrose. My name is Ahmed and my little boy is a huge fan. We will go to RAW tomorrow. Could you maybe sign this for my little boy? His name is Tarek." He pushed a newspaper add for RAW over the table and handed Jon a pen.

_To Ahmed and Tarek, enjoy RAW and Believe in the Shield D.A. _

"And a picture maybe?" the guy asked and Jon obliged and I took the mans' phone and made the picture.

"Thank you Mr Ambrose." he said and left us.

"You were almost nice, even wrote a whole novel on the ad instead of just two letters, impressive."

"I just hope he keeps his mouth shut about you. I really can't deal with obsessive fan girls right now." "They are obsessive if they know about me or not." I pointed out as we left the diner.

We explored some more and went back to the hotel without further fan attacks. "For once I am glad that is freaking cold." Jon said as we took the elevator to our room.

The doors opened to Colby and Joe waiting for the elevator.

"Hi guys. Thanks for keeping the fans off our backs today." I had checked Twitter every now and then and the two Shield members had been swarmed by fans at the Palace.

"Sure thing baby girl. It was fun. We had fun. Did you?" Joe asked and we nodded. "It was nice. We saw everything that we wanted and I could rat out Nattie to some fans. It was nice."

"You guys go training?" Jon asked and they nodded. "Give me five and I tag along."

He went ahead to our room. He didn't need to ask for my permission, I got familiar with his routine and he wanted to train for 60-90 minutes this afternoon and tomorrow before lunch for two hours. It was part of the job and something I accepted.

I followed him leaving most of my stuff at the room just bringing my phone. "Can I tag along?" I asked and he nodded and we went after the guys to the hotel fitness center.

They were warming up and I sat on a bench checking mails and browsing the social media spots.

"Kudos to you Sam. I thought you didn't have it in you, but what the hell. I found some respect for you in me after the stunt you pulled. Were you able to leave the Tower unnoticed?" Natty was towering above me and I felt the need to stand up. I was a good five or six inches taller than her so she had to look up at me.

"Thanks Natty. Look, I am here to stay, I have no plan on going anywhere and I really don't want bad blood between me and anyone if possible. I just want to enjoy the short days together with Jon. So, maybe we start over?" I didn't know where I pulled that from, I was not comfortable about new people, I could hold a grudge. But it was the right choice, no matter where the words had come from at that time, because Nattie proved to be a good friend in the future.

"I guess we should. Sorry for causing trouble. I can't relate to a long distance relationship because TJ is with me all the time, but it must be hard. So, yeah, let's start over and let me have your back now." "Great, because I kinda like you and I didn't want to be mad at you. Beside you could kick my ass and I don't like to loose."

Natalya laughed. "Hasn't Jon taught you anything?" "Nope. He gave up after a 10 minute training session. He called me _worse than Joe in the beginning_."

"Oh yeah the big guy has to work on his flexibility. Well, I have to put some work in. Talk to you later." and off went the queen of the divas.

I caught Jon's and Colby's glances across the room and gave them a thumps up. Everything was okay, I handled myself just fine.

After about 90 minutes, which were not boring at all, just think about watching all those wrestlers train, we went back upstairs to our room and spend the afternoon until dinner away from the world.

Jon was a man of his word though and we had dinner at some fancy chinese place. Jon was amused to no end while he watched me seperating the noodles from the vegetables.

"Just eat your vitamins Sam." he would say and I just made a face. No, healthy stuff was not for me.

But I had some really nice chicken, at least I hope it was chicken and not dog or cat...

Back at our hotel room we were sitting on the bed, zapping through the TV when Jon suddenly switched off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!" I complained. "Yeah? You want to buy the magic kitchen helper so badly?" "Yes, you could use one as well."

Jon sighed and turned to me. "Listen Sam. We need to talk." He probably saw my face falling because he added quickly:"Nothing bad, nothing bad. Relax. Listen, here is the deal." He grabbed my hand and held it. "I want you with me for longer than a couple of days twice a year. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want you in the USA with me. I know you are not ready for that step yet, at least not for the step that would have to follow. But, I want you to think about it. And think about it hard. I know you are afraid to leave your friends, your work and your life behind. Something safe. Something that pays the bills to come to the US where you have just me and the guys. You are afraid that it won't work and that I leave you stranded there, but I never would. I will take care of you always, even if that thing between us doesn't work out. So, I will give you this." He pressed his necklace in my hand. "You keep this. And when you are ready to make the step, you give it back to me and I trade it with you for a ring."

I was speechless. It was a proposal and it wasn't. It was the prospect of a proposal if I had the balls to start a new life with him in the USA. Wow.

"I..." I was literally speechless and Jon smiled and took the opportunity to put the necklace around my neck. "Promise me to think about it Sam. I can't look into the future. I don't know what will happen but I will not leave you hanging. I am willing to make this work. I even have an idea for work for you. It would give you the chance to travel with me. I haven't figured out everything and I haven't talked to the Powers that Be about it yet but I would pull my weight to make it happen."

"What would it be?" I asked with a shaking voice. "Something like a media representative for us. For me especially. We have a guy working the media schedules for us, they tell us where we have to be, when we have to be there and they sit in on interviews so we don't talk shit. You are great at planning stuff, I could see you doing that, maybe adding other wrestlers in the future. It would give us the chance to spent time together and it would give you the opportunity to do what you really love. Media relations, getting in contact with fans. You would love it. Think about it, give me a go and I will figure out a way to make it happen."

I was speechless. He really had thought this through. Even invented a job for me. It gave a dream that we had a foundation because I didn't want to rely on Jon for money and I didn't want to stay at home when he was on the road 5 or 6 days a week. Not in a foreign country with no one to keep me company. I didn't make friends easily and even if I didn't need many friends, I would need some. Jon presenting this thought to me it was something to think about.

Jon and me spent the next two days mostly together, but on Monday night we had a nice dinner with Joe and Colby after the RAW taping and had a nice time all of us together.

On Wednesday it was time again to say goodbye to Jon, but this time we would only be separated for 6 weeks. Jon had some time off around Christmas, as well as me and I would come visit him in Florida again.

_Note: I know that Jon moved to Las Vegas after the European Tour that November but for story telling purposes he still lives in Florida as well as Colby and Joe._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Note: I know that Jon moved to Las Vegas after the European Tour that November but for story telling purposes he still lives in Florida as well as Colby and Joe._

I arrived in Tampa on the 21st of December and took a taxi to Jon's place. He would get back home on the 23rd he had to work two houseshows before his Christmas holidays. He had to be back on the road at Jan, 3rd which meant to we could spent almost two weeks together.

Jon's place was still the same little apartment I had spent my holidays at a year ago. But he was leaving Florida soon. We had talked and he wanted to leave the sunshine state. And he had picked a place I would have never picked myself. Las Vegas, Nevada of all places. You didn't have to pay taxes there and it was warm all year round which was important to him. We were looking for apartments right now. Yes, we, because he was still determined to get me here. To marry me of all things!

But I was still undecided. I had the promotion at work and beside my good friend, three other women were pregnant in our department and it was hell back there. If I would leave now I knew it would cause bad blood with my employer who just had given me the promotion so generously. Jon was right when he told me that I would never see those people again, but I wanted to leave that backdoor open. Maybe I would have to come back in five years and maybe I would need a job at my company then. Maybe. Maybe not. One too many maybe's for Jon's liking.

It felt a bit weird being in Jon's place without him. He had given me a key and told me I could go wild shopping groceries and stuff for the holidays. One thing he didn't want were Christmas decorations. So I felt I little bit guilty for the little bag in my suitcase. I didn't like overwhelming Christmas decorations as well but I wanted a small tree and I brought some stuff from Germany to decorate it.

After leaving my suitcase in the bedroom I went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. On the fridge I found a little sticky note: _Buy groceries but bring something HEALTHY back! J._

I looked into the fridge and it was almost empty just some long lasting stuff was inside. In a glass inside were a couple hundred dollars, titled _food money._

Smiling I took the money out and counted 500 $. How much food was I supposed to get?

I pulled my phone out dialing Jon's number.

"SAM!" shouted someone on the other end and I smiled. "No...No...don't!" I heard Jon's voice in the background. "COLBY!" I answered my friend and Jon was in the background again. "I hate it when you do that. It is creepy. Stop." Colby had answered Jon's phone on speaker and I had to laugh. "You guys are crazy. I just wanted to let you know that I am at Jon's place. Everything is fine."

"Glad to hear that. You can take the car if you want. You found my note?" Jon asked. He was obviously driving.

"In the fridge? Yes. I am just figuring out how many Big Macs one can buy with that money."

"How much did he leave you?" Colby asked and Jon mumbled "Not your problem."

"Enough. I will do the grocery shopping but if I miss something I am afraid we have to go together once you are here."

"That's fine. I left you a list on the kitchen table with stuff I would like to have. When you can't find everything on it it's fine and we pick it up together later. Feel at home and do anything you like. It's your place as well." "Will do. Tell me, is Joe there is well?" "Yeah baby girl I am here. Just woke up because of the douche bag in the front shouting. Hi Sam." He sounded still sleepy his voice was deep and raspy.

"You could answer a phone sex hotline right now Joe." I teased and Jon said. "Stop it. I am driving here on a snowy road. Sam I will call you later. I have to reign in the boys after that comment. I love you. Colby hang up." Colby was still snickering over my remark and it took about a minute until the line went finally dead.

Sighing I hung up as well and decided that now was as good as any time to go shopping. I was not tired at all so I grabbed the money, my bag and went out.

I took Jon's car even if I was a bit afraid on these foreign roads but it had a gps and I would be fine I told myself.

I punched in the coordinates of a nearby grocery store and off I went.

The store was huge and I browsed through it for over an hour, finding almost everything on Jon's list and then some.

Once done I went outside where they sold Christmas tree. It was risky, Jon had been pretty clear about the whole Christmas deal. But he had to overcome the demons of the past, right? We had to build our own memories, our own traditions.

So I drove home with a little tree of about 3 feet. It was cute. Maybe he would not even notice it.

I woke up on Monday really early. Jon would be here around ten am if his flight was on time. It was now only 7 am and the apartment was squeaky clean, the tree was decorated and stood in the corner where the dining table had been before.

I had enough food in the house and there was nothing for me to do but to wait.

The hours dragged on slowly and zapping though the TV was entertaining only for so long. I didn't even notice that I fell asleep on the couch...

"What the fuck?!" I was wide awake in an instant, rolled and landed on my back in front of the couch with a loud thump.

I groaned and glanced at Jon who was staring at the Christmas tree with disgust. Then his eyes landed on me, still laying on the floor.

"I specifically told you no Christmas decorations." he told me and came over to me. Oh oh, maybe it had been a stupid idea all along.

He reached me, put his arms under my butt and legs and lifted me up with ease. "You okay?" he asked gently and I was weighing my options. If he was pissed because of the tree he would be gentler with me if I told him I was hurt...

"I am fine." I ensured him instead. He nodded. "You are a brave one aren't you?" "No but the moment I start to lie to you about such benign stuff in order to safe me from your wrath over the cute tree I will call this thing off."

Jon studied me, still holding me in his arms. "Thanks. I love you Sam and I will now enact my wrath upon you. Be afraid!" he warned and carried me to the bedroom.

I woke up several hours later alone. I dressed in some jeans and a shirt and went looking for Jon.

He sat on a chair in front of the tree studying it. "It is kinda cute, but if you ever quote me on that I will deny everything." he said thoughtfully and I grabbed my phone from the table and pouted:"but I just wanted to tweet that."

With one raised eyebrow in the best Rock imitation he got up and walked over to me. "You don't. And thank you for doing this against my wishes you brave little girl. Does your back hurt from the fall? Because gosh that was epic. If I wouldn't have been so annoyed over the tree I would still be laughing." He kissed my to avoid my anger and we ended up on the couch together naked.

On Tuesday night Jon and me had dinner at a nice Italian place. In Germany we would celebrate Christmas tonight so we agreed and the dinner on the 24th and tomorrow we would cook or try to cook at least.

The evening was really nice and we had a wonderful meal and a great time.

On Christmas morning we exchanged gifts. Yes, the gifts we had agreed on not to get each other. I had some cute socks for Jon and myself, couple socks with a Christmas motive and yes they were cheesy but I had got them for a reason.

So we tried them on, sitting on the couch and putting our feet together on the table.

"Tell me again why I am wearing these?" he asked wiggling his toes.

"Because..." I grabbed my phone and made a picture, pressed a couple of buttons and shoved it in his hands.

"Press send if you want to quit playing hide and seek with your fans. Press delete if you want to keep it up."

I had attached the pic in a tweet and the caption was:

_**Merry Christmas Shield fans from my girl and me. Always believe! wwerollins wweomanreigns**_

_(see a picture of the fake tweet at the story website, look at my profile for the link! )_

"You are a sassy little shit Sam. You will ruin their Christmases you grinch." I grinned. "I like Christmas. You would be the grinch. But I am ready when you are. It is ultimately your decision and I will support it either way." I looked him in the eyes. I would really be okay with whatever he did. No hard feelings if he decided to keep me a secret.

He pressed the touchscreen and gave me back the phone. I stared at it for a while finally saying:

"Shit they will hate us for ruining their Christmas." Jon shrugged. "Don't care. They need to get a life if they are really upset about you. And when they start to bitch about it they can go screw themselves. And if they talk shit about you they have a problem. They can talk shit about me all they want but they will respect you."

I sniffed and had to brush a tear away. No one had ever been that loyal towards me.

"Hey hey no tears." He brushed them away with his thumb. "You and me, we are together fuck what everybody else thinks." he stated again and was interrupted by my phone beeping.

I looked at the screen. "Colby! He retweeted our post: TY and to you two, too." I grinned.

"What? I spill out my heart to you and make you cry and he can make you smile with 6 words?" Jon complained playfully. "You words meant the world to me Jonathan Good." I whispered and kissed him.

"They were the truth."

Tweets and retweets of our post came in every second now, mostly wishing merry Christmas back to us, sneaky bastard -congrats ones, but of course also some hate. I switched the phone off after 10 minutes.

"Finally because I have something for you as well." Jon pulled out an envelope out of his jeans and gave it to me.

Inside was no piece of paper but something heavier and smaller.

"So I am shitty at wrapping stuff and this is merely a symbol but I hope you like it."

Opening the envelope I was a bit nervous and shook out carefully whatever was inside into my lap. It was a key. An old fashioned key.

"What is it for?"

"Not to my heart because you have that already. We got the place in Vegas, the apartment we talked about. I put the leasing contract in both our names."

Little did I know at that moment what that meant and how much foresight Jon had. It was part of a plan he had put into motion behind my back.

"Wow, that's wow I don't know what to say. The place was perfect but so expensive."

"I don't care. Money is really the least of our problems."

"Well then I am very happy we got the place!"

Two days later social media sites were buzzing with the news of Dean Ambrose revealing his girlfriend. Tumblr was in uproar, divided into two groups pro me and against me, with the pro me fraction growing.

I decided to do something that would help me gain the support of the fan girls in the future and formed a good friendship.

Jon and me took a picture and it felt weird because I knew it would end up online everywhere. And I wrote an email to dean ambrose dot net telling them about me, about Jon and about us. They would get the exclusive. If they had questions in the future, they could come to me. It was a good deal for them, making the website the no 1 spot of reliable news about Dean.

Tumblr was a different matter. I had a blog there, about 70 followers and only ever reblogged stuff, never ever mentioning the fact that I knew Jon less alone dating him.

I put the same picture up there and wrote about the fact that I understood them. That I was one of them. That I knew what it meant to be a fan and that I would try my hardest to keep them in the loop and that they would profit from me because I would handle Dean's social media stuff from now on.

It really didn't change the opinion of the haters. Haters gonna hate. That's the bottom line.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you ALL for your reviews. I like to hear from all of you either to praise me, or to try to make me better. I am looking for a beta reader right now, so if there is someone who is fluent in English, really good with grammar, I would appreciate the help.**

**To every reader: Enjoy Extreme Rules tonight. Believe in the Shield! Evolution, your clock is ticking, and tonight the Shield will pass you by. Believe that!**

And to my muse Dean Ambrose: Congratulations for being the longest reining US champion today, and 3rd longest reining US Champion of all time! *proud*

**Chapter 20**

Today Jon and me expected visitors. It was a day before my birthday, the29th of December, and we had to go shopping.

We drove to another big ass grocery store and strolled through the aisles.

Jon was currently in the frozen foods department and I had grabbed something and was on my way back to him when I heard a young woman say:"Fuck me its Dean Ambrose."

I glanced at her. She was about 20, seemed rather nice and was frozen on the spot looking at Jon who didn't seem to notice because he was about 20 feet away.

The woman noticed me staring and her eyes widened even more. She recognized me.

"You are Sam. Omg, I am _insert random tumblr name here_, from tumblr!"

What? How small was the world? I followed her blog she was nice and she had reblogged our photo telling the haters how much they sucked and how happy she was for us.

"Hannah, right?" I asked and she just nodded. "I can't believe you know my name. After the bombshell I realized I followed you and browsed through everything you blogged but you never mentioned him at all. But I was proud because I followed you for a long time. And now you know me?" "I read your blog so sure I know you. And I got your nice fan mail. Thank you for the nice words."

"Sure, anytime. I already ship you two so hard. And now I meet you here during my stay with my grandparents. Wow. Could you...?" she glanced at Jon who was still oblivious to everything.

"Sure. Why don't we let him finish shopping and wait in the little cafe in the front?" Hannah was excited and needed probably some time to calm down and I didn't want to draw a crowd in the supermarket.

"Yeah..." she replied vaguely not sure if I would pull a stunt on her.

"I keep my word." I said to her and to my boyfriend: "Jon? Meet us at the cafe outside?" I called and Jon looked up took everything in and nodded. "Yep. " He gave me a thumps up and Hannah and I went outside. Her groceries were forgotten I guess.

We found a nice little table and sat down waiting for Jon to finish shopping.

"He really has to finish shopping alone?" Hannah asked bewildered. "Yes, why not? It is not like he didn't do it before. He is a big boy." Hannah smiled. "I guess sometimes I forget that he is not really that hyperactive lunatic all the time he portrays on TV. God I am sooo nervous. How do you do it?"

"Relax." I told her but I could relate to her. I had been as bad with Randy Orton back in May.

"I've know him for 3 years. I had no idea who he was when I first met him. We were friends ever since that day and we are in a serious relationship since May. He is just Jon to me." I shrugged. "Since May, wow. It must have been hilarious to read all the stuff on Tumblr and not reply to any of it."

"Tumblr is crazy. I love the gifs, I love the collection of pictures there. I can't really relate to the slash fictions though. They creep Colby and me out."

"Colby as in Seth?"

Oh yeah, I forget all the time that they have these fancy ring names. They are just my friends damn it, so they are Colby and Joe to me.

"Yes, he freaks out when I point a new Rolleigns story out to him every time. It is so cute."

Hannah studied me. "You are friends with him?" "Yes, we are close. I met him and Joe back in 2012 before the Shield. They are great guys. Joe is like a brother to me and Colby is my best friend. And Jon...he is my soul mate."

Again Hannah studied me. I wouldn't be so open to her if I wouldn't have known her blog for a while. She was a supporter of Leighla and Jessie, whenever someone said that Dean had a girl, she was always supportive even though she got a lot of heat for it.

"You are an amazing person Hannah. I tried to tell you that a million times but mostly you ignored me. But you are great. Thanks for supporting Jon like you did in the past."

"Oh yeah...I kinda ignored you. Sorry for that. And thank you." She blushed.

"It's fine. Oh there he is. Play it cool. He gets uncomfortable with crazy fans." I whispered because Hannah was literally bouncing on her chair reminding me of Colby.

"Hey honey." Jon said and slid in next to me kissing me shortly.

"Jon this is Hannah. She is on tumblr, I followed her blog for a while. Hannah, that's Jon."

"Hi Jules." Jon shock her hand which was shaking a bit and smiled.

"Hi Dean." she said and and froze. "Jon I mean. It is confusing."

Smiling Jon grabbed my cup of caramel cappuccino and drank a sip. "What the hell is this stuff?" he asked and gave me back my cup.

"Not your stuff." I pointed out.

"So are you here on your semester break Hannah?" I asked to get the conversation going. "Yes, I am visiting my grandparents. And I visit the campus here since I will go here starting next summer. I will be so glad to leave the old campus behind."

"What do you study?" Jon asked. "Management. It is boring but I am good at it I guess."

"You like it as well?" "Yes, numbers make me comfortable." Jon grinned again. "Yeah me, too. Especially when the odds are three against one."

Hannah smiled as well. "That are good odds."

"Have you called Colby? When will he arrive?" I cut in, giving Hannah the chance to widen her eyes.

"Seth is coming here?" "Yes, and Leighla. It's my birthday tomorrow. We will celebrate it and will spend New Years Eve together."

Jon was giving me a quick glance. He had received his espresso I had ordered for him by now.

He was clearly asking me what the hell I was doing.

"Hold on." I pulled out my phone and dialed Colby.

"Hey Sam." It was Leighla answering. "Hey Leigh. How far away are you guys because Jon and I run a bit late because we met a really nice fan, Hannah and I wanted to let you know that we will be a bit late." I heard Leighla smile. "We run late as well. Someone had to dye his hair as in this morning or death would come over him. You want to talk to him? I put you on speaker."

"Wait for it..." Jon mumbled and nodded towards me.

Hannah asked "What?" "Just wait!"

"SAM!" Colby was screaming in my ear and I held the phone away. "Colby!" I exclaimed and laughed. "Listen, can you do me a favor? I am here with Hannah, you know _insert random tumblr name here_?" "She the cool one?" "Yes. Can you say hello to her?" "Sure, put her on."

I gave the phone to Hannah and she took it frowning at the picture of Colby. "For real?"

It was the cover if the Tyler Black ROH DVD. "Shh, don't let him see!" I told Hannah as Jon tried to grab the phone. I smacked his hand away as Hannah answered the phone and had a nice conversation with Colby.

She hung up and told me:"He said they will arrive in about half an hour. And he said that he would drag and I quote here Jon's lazy ass to a 90 minutes crossfit workout around 3 pm at the gym on Tarp Street." She was glowing.

"I hate to point it out Hannah, but I would appreciate it if this info doesn't leave this table." Jon had his serious voice on and Hannah nodded. "I am not stupid." she pointed out and gave me back my phone but Jon was faster and grabbed it. He knew enough to go to my contacts finding Colby's picture.

"For real?" he asked with disbelieve. "You should see Joe's photo." I said annoyed and grabbed the phone back. "Or yours for the matter..." I mumbled and Hannah giggled. "You two are cute. I am glad I support you. And now I will even more. I will tell everyone how nice you are Sam. Thanks for doing that for me today. I appreciate it. Really."

"Anytime Hannah." "Can I make a photo with both of you?" she asked and I was surprised.

We asked the waitress if she could make a picture and it turned out great. Jon looked half interested most of the time on fan photos but he smiled genuinely in this one.

"And could I..." "Yeah, wait, I have something." I grabbed my bag and pulled out an autograph card of Jon as Dean Ambrose.

He looked at me like I had grown a second head but took the card and signed it for Hannah.

She had to leave after that and so did we, but she promised to accidentally stop by the gym this afternoon to see Colby.

I was surprised that Jon didn't mention my pre-stocked autograph cards on the way home.

We arrived just in time to store away the groceries before Colby and Leighla showed up.

"Please Sam, don't do your routine..." Jon said as he opened the door to our guests.

But I was already bouncing up and down in the living room and Colby didn't even greet Jon he pushed him aside and ran to me spinning me around.

"SAM!" "COLBY!" We said in union and he pulled me down after about 20 spins, both of us dizzy and we had to support each other.

"I don't understand why you are okay with that Leigh." Jon said and hugged Leighla.

"They are like little puppies together. Too cute to tell no to. Sam...I want you to meet Kevin." She pulled out the cutest yorkie on earth out of the bag and set it down. The dog jumped up at Jon but when I crouched down he ran at me, licking my hands and he hopped on my lap to kiss my face.

"Hey cutie. I heard a lot about you. All good stuff I ensure you. Yes, I love you, too." I grinned. I loved dogs; I had three dogs growing up, all a lot taller than Kevin but he was as cute as Colby. And as friendly.

I sometimes wished for a dog, but living alone working all day it wasn't an option.

"Why did you bring the rat? This apartment doesn't allow animals. No dogs..." Jon mumbled.

"Or skunks." I fell on my ass laughing, just remembering what Jon had called Colby back in May.

He looked at me with a death glare. "You promised!" he growled.

"I guess the skunk is me, right?" Colby asked taking the banter good-natured. It was Jon after all. And me. Together we could be little shits as well.

"Let me tell you about that time Sam did..." "No." I was up faster from the floor than I had ever been in my entire life. I ran at Jon, half-spearing him half only grabbing his midsection. He knew how to handle the attack though without me hurting myself. He took the hit and sold it like a pro.

We both landed on the floor rolling around laughing by now like maniacs. "You promised." I squealed. "You did as well." he argued between laughs. Kevin was barking around us and Colby turned around grabbing his suitcase. "Awkward. Get a room."

The apartment wasn't big so it was the couch where he ended up.

"Where will we sleep?" Leighla asked trying to ignore us.

It took another minute or two for us to calm down. "Sorry." I mumbled embarrassed. Jon brushed the whole thing of cooler.

"You can have the couch or the bedroom. We don't care. The new apartment in Vegas will have a guestroom."

"Oh, you got it, then? Congratulations." Leighla said and gave us each a hug. "Vegas, wow. Will you marry there as well?"

"We are not marrying anytime soon." I pointed out and saw Jon's face fall for just a moment. He caught himself quickly and smiled. "It leaves us at least with the possibility to elope any time we want. When we are ready." It got quiet after that comment. I hadn't known that Jon was so focused on marrying me to give me a chance to stay in the USA.

To loosen the mood Jon told our guests:"I have to tell you something. Don't you always wonder how the "fans" at the airports pull out official photographs of us out of nowhere?" He asked Colby. "Yeah, it's like they pull them out of their asses most of the time. They sell them later Jon."

Jon looked disgusted but continued. "Well, guess what Sammy pulled out of her bag today when we met Hannah. One of my autograph cards. Just like: Oh wait you don't need to use a napkin, use your card instead."

Colby laughed. "Always prepared huh? Little scout."

"I like to refer to myself as McGyver, thank you very much. And I just like to be prepared. What's the big deal having some cards in my bag? Maybe I use them at my weekly dart nights as targets, who knows."

"Little sass." Colby ruffled my hair. "Maybe I should bring cards of you as well..." Leighla mused and we all laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

_Today I only have a short chapter for you. I had some family stuff going on and I had to catch up with Extreme Rules. Tomorrow I won't have a lot of time to write as well. I hope you understand and be patient. Thank you!_

**Chapter 21**

Jon and Colby left for their workout leaving us girls alone.

"He really wants to marry you, you know that Sam, right? He needs you around. You make him that much better when you are around. Why are you holding him away at arm length still?"

"I don't. It's too soon Leigh. We have spent maybe 4 weeks in total together. We can't just marry and hope for the best. Not when I would have to give up everything. I can't just say: Well I try this and when it doesn't work I go back. It doesn't work that way."

"Oh Sam. There is no safety net here. You have to take a leap of faith. There are no guarantees in any relationship. He loves you, you love him. You complete each other. You ratted him out with the skunk comment. And whatever he has on you, he would never spill it. He gets you inside and out Sam. Whatever he has on you, no one else knows. He won't betray that trust and embarrass you." "Like I did?"

"NO! You can't embarrass Jon Moxley, girl, you know that. He can take it. But he knows that you have some soft spots under all that armor and while you talk about certain things you have some stuff you are embarrassed about. And he will take them to his grave. He is such a complex character. And I am sure he told you stuff no one else knows. Not even the guys. Because he has touchy spots as well and you know better than to address them publicly."

I knew these spots. Like his childhood. Living on the streets for a while. His parents.

My stuff was nothing against that. Just weird little things. Wow.

"Think about it Sam. You are not alone here. You may be across the US in Vegas, but I will always be there for you. So will Colby. We love you and when you complete our good friend Jon in such a perfect way, we will do anything to help. Besides, I need another girlfriend who gets me when I complain about the guys. Think about it Samantha, promise!" "I promise."

And I would but it was such a big step and I wished someone would truly understand that but as of now everyone kept pushing me to do this.

_Jon's POV_

"You good?" Colby asked Jon on the way to the gym.

"Fine. Everything is perfect. I am glad you are here."

"That's not what I meant." Colby pointed out.

"I am fine. She will come around when she is ready. She will..."

"Does she know what you did?" "Nope." Jon shook his head.

"And you won't tell her." he mumbled giving Colby a warning glance.

"I won't but you sell yourself short. Just saying."

Jon had prepared everything. He had done the unthinkable...used the internet to learn about marrying a foreigner, what it took to get them a visa to stay in the US and everything else involved.

He was kinda like an expert by now and he even asked some guys at the WWE about it. Plus: He had talked to Hunter about that job for Sam and he had promised to figure something out when the time came.

They arrived at the gym, finding a waiting Hannah, no one else.

They took her inside with them and Jon appointed her his official secretary.

And even though he made her cheat he lost to Colby by a mile.

"I am the master of Crossfit!" Colby pointed out laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

_I am back. Thank you for all your reviews so far! I am still looking for a beta reader, esp. since I face some writers block at the moment. I ran out of plot this morning. Last night I wrote like a maniac but I kinda think I go too far off track. And I still need someone to help me with grammar. So anyone?_

**Chapter 22**

December 30th. My birthday. Almost 4 years older than Jon. It didn't matter to us or anyone in our circle of friends. But fans had found out and took this information to talk bad about me.

"I am not like that slut that moved in with you when you were 19." I pouted. "Come on, I know you just want me for the apartment in Vegas." Jon grinned.

"Vegas isn't even my choice. I would have preferred Montana or Iowa."

"Yes, that's my girl." Colby said and hugged me.

"So where are we going anyways?"

We were on the road to my birthday surprise.

"Is it the Chippendales? Is it Randy Orton? Is it..." "Shut up." Jon said and drove to a parking lot. I looked at the huge building suddenly smiling. "Paintball? For real? Cooool." I wanted to play paintball forever.

When we arrived I noticed Joe and Jessie and two of Jon's friends who I couldn't name at the moment, one had his girlfriend with him.

"It's my late birthday celebration as well. You now Keith and Deborah, and Mike." he told me while putting the car into park.

I didn't really listen as I was already out the car and in Joe's arms. I was really not a touchy, huggy person but with these guys? Damn if I knew what it was.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Joe said in his raspy voice and I whispered "Phone sex voice? Thanks." He laughed and I hugged Jessie now. "So good to see you." I told her and she wished me happy birthday as well. Jon's friends did too and we entered the building.

We had to change our clothes and Jon had packed some stuff for me.

We had separate locker rooms and when I arrived on the indoor playing field I felt giddy. The boys were in complete Shield gear. Wow, what a sight.

"You got these masks as well?" I asked holding mine up, a simple black one.

"Yeah, got ourselves some with bones on them." Colby said, holding his up. Jon put it on looking like a total badass. "You guys rock these things. You have to think about adding them to your gear." I pointed out as the others arrived.

The other two put their masks on as well, Joe looking the scariest. "Amazing." all three Shield girls said in union.

We would play one game capture the flag boys against girls. Next round would be a couple elimination match.

We girls were not half bad. We had not the agility of the boys, Colby rocked the place, but we could eliminate Keith and Joe. When we were down to Leighla and myself as well as Jon and Colby we had to play smart.

Jon was guarding the flag of the boys, Colby was no where in sight.

I signaled Leighla to lay low and ran towards Jon. I slowed as I came nearer, I was the perfect target. And he fell for it.

"What are you doing babe? You have to hide. You can't just walk up to me, thinking I won't shoot you."

"You wouldn't shoot me Jon Boy. I am your girl. I am the birthday girl." I pointed out. I saw Colby out of the corner of my eyes. There you are. Got ya.

"Shoot her Jon." he said.

"Look babe I am really sorry." He pointed his gun at me and still took all the time in the world. Colby was out of hiding by now and I turned firing at him, hitting him on the chest as Jon emptied his paintballs on me.

"Down you go." He smiled triumphantly. "You as well Ambrose!" Leighla was behind him firing away and the victory was ours.

"Sometime you have to sacrifice a soldier to win the war." I said and all three Shield members looked at each other.

"We should try that at the Rumble. We sacrifice Roman and you and me hit the ground together." Jon said, putting on a lot of Dean.

"Why me? Go sacrifice yourself." Joe said, turning into Roman.

"Hey guys, we are the Shield. We are a union. We sacrifice no one. That is stupid girl stuff. We will fight together till the end and leave the ring all three together." Seth...yes...Seth pointed out.

Mike who taped the whole thing laughed.

"I really wanna see that happen." he pointed out.

We now had the couple last man standing tournament.

It will not surprise you that Colby and Leighla won, right?

Colby was a daredevil, so agile, he was jumping around on the whole field doing crazy ninja stuff the whole time. You couldn't beat him. But it was fun we had such a great time and the best thing was, and that got the fan girl in me out a bit, the picture in the end with the three, now colorful Shield members and me laying across their arms. It was cool. I loved them all so much right then and there. I never had a big birthday bash and my man had done this for me. And it was fun and I enjoyed myself around these people and you could really feel that especially the six of us, Shield and girlfriends had chemistry and real friendship going. That was something that could last for a while, if not forever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

New Years came and went and I was up early on the 1st day of 2014. I couldn't sleep even though we had been up till 3 am.

So I put on some jeans and a shirt and went out to grab some food. I saw Leigh sleeping on the couch, Kevin and Colby missing.

I found them outside.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either?" I asked him. "I could and would but the little guy had to pee. Morning Sam." He hugged me briefly.

"Are you going to get some food? Can we tag along? I wanted to talk to you alone anyway."

Oh, that didn't sound good.

"What about?" I asked and instead of walking plopped down on a bench.

"You and Jon." Colby said and sat down beside me.

"This might scare you. This might put some pressure on you Sam, but he needs you in his life. Constantly. You make him better. Look at him, he is sober for over a year. He is focused on his work, he is flying so high on love for you it is showing in his work. His promos are awesome his ring work is improving and he is so laid back in private. I know him for awhile now, and he is better when you are with him. He won't break if you should ever be gone, so no pressure there, but he is better with you. We are all different. Jon is someone who doesn't let many people in, as you know. He let you in and he wants you around. He doesn't want you to sit in Vegas and wait for him but to be on the road with him. The job for you is no joke Sam. He talked to Hunter about it. You would be handling our media appearances and Joe and me couldn't think of anyone better for that than you. Because we love you as well. And you can't have someone breathing down your neck when time is short who you can't stand. We want you. But apart from all of that Jon wants you. He loves you Sam and he will be a good husband. You two will make it work, I know it. He doesn't even look at other women anymore, brushing them rudely off when they get to close. There are no guarantees in life. Never. You have to step up and follow your dreams. So when you love him as much as he loves you, give him back his stupid necklace." He grabbed it out of my shirt pointing at it. "And fucking trade it in for the ring. Move here, leave that shit in Germany behind. You have a life here and you have friends her. And a job. All waiting for you to get your ass out of your comfort zone and do something crazy for once. You know I love you Sammy, but either make the step or back out completely. It is hard on him that you left him hanging there with no answer. Honestly he thought you would have traded the necklace back in London. We will always be friends Sam, but I really breathe down your neck now. Take it all or leave it all. Leaving Jon waiting is not fair on him and not fair on you."

"So what you are saying is, that I either marry him or should break up with him?" I was hurt.

"I am saying that he needs a constant in his life because 2014 will be a hell of a ride. And Joe and me won't be around all the time. He needs someone to have his back on the road and in the business. He thinks he knows everything there is to know about the business but he needs someone to do his media stuff and to have his back with the timetables because he sucks at that."

"Shield split, huh?" I mumbled. "What? I talk my ass off here and all you take out is the POSSIBILTY of a Shield split? Come on Sam."

Colby was really annoyed, something you barely saw with him.

"I will think about it Colby, I promise."

That was the best I could do right now. "Please don't be mad. At least you know that I would marry him for himself and not for his fame and money." I tried lighten the mood.

"Yeah at least..." My best friend got up and we walked to the little bakery two blocks away in quiet to get breakfast. I decided to stay quiet it wasn't maybe the best time to banter with Colby right now.

A day later it was goodbye for Jon and me and Colby and Leighla.

The guys would fly out to their houseshow on Friday and Leigh and me would fly back home.

We arrived at the airport. My flight was first so I checked in and the other three walked with me to the security check.

"Well this is goodbye again." Jon said and hugged me tightly. I glanced over his shoulder at Colby who looked not happy.

"Yes. Um listen Jon. I..." Again I looked at the guy they called the architect in the ring. Bastard. He had put a gun to my head telling me take it all or leave it all orchestrating exactly the following reaction from me.

"I want to trade this in Jon. Heard some guys offer you fancy rings for a necklace. I am wondering if you are one of them." I took off the necklace and gave it back to Jon who was speechless. He was staring between the necklace in his hand and my face.

Only when Colby pushed his elbow in his ribs he was released from his trance.

"I trade it in gladly." he mumbled going through his backpack until he found the little box opening it to for me. He even went down on one knee, in the middle of the fucking airport. We talk about Jon Good here, mind you!

"Samantha Walsh, will you honor me by becoming my wife in good and in bad and all that crap?" I smiled. "Yes." Simple answer for a question that would change my life forever.

Jon got up and pulled me in and kissed me long and hard. When he released me I said:"I don't know what has to happen next what I have to do to get this show on the road." "I do. It's me who has to do the footwork getting a visa for you. It will take a few weeks and once it is through we have three month to marry. I have it all figured out." I was speechless. He really knew what he was talking about. He had it all planned already. I was proud. "Good. Get it started and tell me what you need from me."

I walked up to Colby and hugged him. "I hate you but I love you Colby. You are a little shit but thank you so much." He hugged me tighter. "Anytime." he whispered.

With his rant and everything he said to me yesterday and the dare to marry Jon or leave him alone he had gotten the reaction he was hoping for.

He knew I would never leave Jon so he had pushed me none too gently in the direction I had to go in.


	24. Chapter 24

Today a long chapter. But probably none tomorrow, maybe not on Saturday. Got some stuff I have to take care of. Plus I need to watch Shielddown...ehhh Smackdown. :)

Will be back with more soon, had an idea this morning and no more writers block for me. Yay.

A huge thank you again to my loyal reviewers.

UntilNeverDawns: Yeah, I should make dart night a regular event in the story. The girlfriends can come together and discuss their Shield guy problems, while throwing darts at their faces.

Xsamiliciousx and ChelleLew : Since you are excited about the marriage, maybe I fit you in somewhere as a little cameo appearance as a thank you for all your reviews.

Bella315: My girl Bella. I try to find a little spot as well for you in the story, so watch out! Thank you for all the feedback on here and in your PMs, it means a lot.

**Chapter 24**

The next couple of weeks were stressful. Quitting my job was hard especially when I was on the receiving end of a guilt trip they put on me. How could I dare to leave when four women were pregnant and would be gone soon? How could I dare to leave when they just gave me the job I had always wanted?

Jon summed it up. Screw them! But it was hard and I had to work till the end of March before my contract would end. And coming to work to a place where you could feel the dirty looks on you was tiresome.

Finally being able to tell my friends at work about Jon though and the marriage was a relieve and they were genuinely happy for me.

I had everything done on my end, all the necessary papers, I would keep the house for the time being but I had sold most of the stuff and only kept a minimum a necessities there.

Everything I wanted with me in the USA was already on the way there and I just had two suitcases with me.

The last day at work was the day Jon called that the visa was ready. I had to go pick it up at the US consulate in Berlin and was good to go.

Which meant I would be with Jon for WM 30. Wow.

I would fly to New Orleans on Tuesday. Leaving everything behind.

New Orleans was buzzing with pre WM excitement. There were signs everywhere and I saw fans on the streets.

The taxi from the airport took me to the hotel Jon and the guys were staying at.

Jon had left a keycard for me at the reception because he was already at Axxess.

I went up to our room and left him a short text telling him that I am safely at the hotel.

I unpacked my stuff trying to find some space between Jon's stuff. While unpacking I came across some of Jon's gear and what fell into my hands made me smile. WM 30 would be badass.

After unpacking my stuff I decided to lay down for a minute, the jetlag got the better of me.

And I woke up a couple hours later to strong hands which lazily stroked my bare arms.

"Hello fiancée." Jon mumbled into my ear and kissed me there making me shiver in delight. "Hey Mr Good." I greeted him and pulled him closer letting my hands explore the muscles underneath his shirt.

We made out for a long while and sometime in between orgasms I told him:"Call me kinky, but sometime the next couple of days I want to have sex with you while you wear the mask." He stopped kissing my breasts and looked up at me.

"I like your kind of kink Sam. So you found it, huh?" "Yeah and I am fantasizing about it ever since." "I think we can figure something out." Jon promised darkly.

We spent the night at the hotel, eating there and only coming across a handful of fans. Tomorrow I would tag along for Axxess and we would go out later to catch some bands.

Axxess was huge and crazy and the air was humming with energy. I saw a lot of wrestlers and divas who I knew by now and talked to Nattie some.

I met up with Leighla and Jessie and we had a great time strolling around the fans almost unnoticed.

They decided to stay away from the Shield autograph session but I wanted to go take a look, get a feeling.

There were already about 100 fans waiting in line so I went to the side were only a couple of fans were standing.

There was a young woman in wheelchair with a Shield T Shirt waiting to get a glimpse at the guys.

You had to have a ticket for the autograph session and she obviously had none.

"Hey, cool shirt." I commented. Smalltalk was not my thing back then and interacting with people directly instead of over the internet was weird still.

"Thanks. Are you a fan as well?" Wearing a plain red top couldn't out me as being actually engaged to one of them even though the news was public and d-a dot net had a picture of Jon and me up.

"I am actually engaged to the lunatic." I said using a low indoor voice not wanting to draw too much attention to myself but not willing to lie either.

The woman took me in head to toe.

"So you are Sam?" she asked. Granted my hair was longer, lighter blonde, the glasses were gone and I was comfortable wearing makeup which in all made me into a whole different person since first meeting Jon. And it was also a huge step from the picture on d-a dot net which had been taken in December.

"Yes, that's me." "You look different."

Okay, give me a break here, I wanted to be nice here.

Gladly I was spared an answer because music played through the speakers.

_**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield**_

And the guys came up on the stage posing for some pictures first.

Wheelchair woman was as far as she could at the barricade shouting _**Dean**_ all the time. Was she kidding me? She could have had this much easier.

Jon caught my glance and I nodded to the woman.

He came down signing her poster and posing for a quick picture, signing a couple of more autographs quickly. The fans in the line were not happy but at least the tickets had been free.

Wheelchair girl was looking up at me smugly telling me without saying anything that I could shove my engagement story where the sun didn't shine.

Jon caught the glance somehow as well and before going up to the stage again he walked up to me, kissing me quickly on the lips and leaving his baseball hat and sunglasses with me. Point well made I guess. I shrugged. "Told you."

The guys signed autographs for an hour but halfway through I decided to leave because I could only appear interested in my phone for so long while fans discreetly or not so discreetly took pictures of me.

Two could play the game though and I took a pictures of the waiting fans tweeting it.

_New Orleans believes in the Shield #wm30 wwerollins wweromanreigns thedeanambrose_

Plus I had an appointment as well. I would meet up with two of the girls who managed d-a dot net.

We met at a vacated press table for the international press and I was a bit excited.

The girls, Pam and Gwen were really nice any fears I might have had were not necessary.

_(The whole team of dean-ambrose dot net rocks and is great but I changed the names just in case)_

"Nice to meet you Sam. We are really excited that you took the time to meet us." Pam said and I just shrugged. "Sure thing. I love the site, Jon is like _I don't care what they do as long as they make me look good."_

They grinned because I had down Jon in his best Ambrose demeanor.

"But truth be told. He likes the site. He is really not a huge fan of social media because most of the time stuff that ends up online is just wrong or fake. Like the rumor that Jon and Renee Young are dating. It was interesting watching that from the sideline when he was in fact sitting with me on the couch at that moment. As you know I have been posting stuff on Jon's WWE twitter account every now and then and I don't want to work against you but rather hand in hand. If you have questions or something, direct them at me and I will make sure Jon...or rather Dean answers them."

Pam nodded. "That sounds great and it would be a big help making the site even more exclusive. We can happily live with the fact that the twitter account is active again that is no problem."

"Good. And when we have some exclusive news for the fans, I will tag you and only you."

"That is even better." Gwen said. "But you say always you. So is Jon so totally against the internet that either you post stuff or none at all or is he not able to?"

I grinned. "You have this not from me. He gives a fuck about technical stuff. He learns something new when he needs it. Like his Iphone. He loves facetime but it was a pain in the ass teaching him. We used skype before and he could switch on his laptop, log into skype and that was it. Basic google searches, a bit youtube. End of story. Texting? Not for him until the iphone. He sends pictures now all the time. One time he called me, telling me that we can't skype because the fucking laptop would not boot. I asked him gently if it is plugged in because we had left the night before when he told me that his battery was low. And guess what? No power left."

The girls grinned like crazy. "He lives for wrestling though. He knows every move, every video, every promo. That is his thing. Everyone has their field of expertise, his is wrestling. When I can help him with the internet, with promoting himself, I'll do it."

They wrote all of that down and Pam asked:"You said you were a wrestling fan before meeting Jon Moxley back in 2010. You never heard of him at all?"

"No. I only watched the WWE. I liked Randy Orton back then. I am a fan for well over 20 years, but it was always WWE for me. Not even WCW or ECW. I looked at the Indy promotions with mixed emotions. The matches there are mostly hardcore. I don't like that not to the extent they show it at CZW for example. I hate to see the matches of Jon where he leaves the ring bloodied and beaten. It brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it because in honesty. It was a great part of his life for ten years, it made him what he is today. But a part of him is glad that these super violent matches are over. And some will say that I have to like his hardcore stuff or I can't like the man he is today. Well I don't have to like it. I don't have to see eye to eye with him with everything.

He wants to do another dog collar match? Or barbed wire match? Hell, go for it, I won't stop him but I don't have to like it and I am glad that I can voice my opinion about everything and he listens but in the end he does what he thinks is best."

"That is true what you say. In a relationship you don't have to see eye to eye with everything. It is healthy to have different opinions about some things. But it is for the fans an important fact that you don't hold him back, like some fear now."

"Trust me. Dean Ambrose ultimately does what he wants. No one will tell him what he can or can't do. I am in the lucky position to give him some pointers, some outside opinion and like I said he listens. Sometimes agreeing with me, sometimes he gives a damn and acts extra crazy just because I told him that he shouldn't do it. He on the other hand makes me leave my comfort zone, widens my horizon and brings out the best in me. I do some of the stuff he asks me to do, but when I am totally against something I tell him no, and that's the bottom line."

"Have you told him yes after his proposal right away for example?"

I grinned widely not answering.

"Nope."

Jon had come up behind the girls and put his head between them, quoting himself with his most famous word.

"She made me wait for almost two month. Thank God my ego could take it. A lesser man would have broken down in tears and never recovered. Hello girls."

Jon had met them once or twice before and they shook hands and hugged and he sat down beside me.

"Thanks for the support in the past months and thank you for welcoming my fiancée the way you did." he said.

"Your welcome. The fan opinion in general is great. Fans like Sam because once they know the background, that she was one of them, a fan, not of you but of Randy for example..." Jon growled quietly making them laugh."...well, that she is a fan and that it is her doing that fans get tidbits of your life, and trust me, every little bit is devoured and highly appreciated, that she shares it, that's why they like her. People who know you longer as Jon Moxley and from the Indy times, they value her even more, because certain aspects of your lifestyle haven't gone unnoticed..."

Pam trailed off checking Jon's reaction.

"Booze and drugs...yeah, left that chapter behind some time ago thanks to Sam." He touched his neck a bit uneasy and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"Yes, so these fans know that she has a major role in the change. In the fact that you put your focus on your career and that you work your ass off harder than ever. It is appreciated." She looked at me and I just nodded. It made me uneasy thinking that Jon changed because of me, because what if I left the picture for whatever reason? Would he act out again?

"Well, we appreciate everything Jon and we thank you and Sam for all the exclusives you pass along to us. If we ever can do you a favor or something, just ask."

"Will keep that in mind. Thank you Pam, Gwen." He shook their hands and got up. "I have to run now, have some shit to record don't ask me. Sam you really need to handle my schedule like rigth now rather than later so I know what I step into." He kissed me.

"Can we do one photo Jon?" the girls asked and I did the photo for them and we left.

"They were really nice." I pointed out. "Yes, and they loved you. Whatever your goal was you have them on your side."

We went backstage and I had the chance to meet Colby and Joe briefly.

"What will you do?" Jon asked and I shrugged.

"I really want to see NXT and Tyler Breeze:" I said and his look darkened. "You have to be kidding me." "No, I kinda like the guy. The tumblr girls pointed him out and he is interesting. You are not jealous, are you?"

"Pfft. Not about a rookie whose ass I can kick in my sleep! Have fun." A brief kiss and he was gone and I left the backstage area to go to the NXT ring where Tyler would have a match.

The rookie was good and it was the first time I ever saw a match of him.

The fans were not sure if they should like this show off or not.

It was towards the end of the match that I noticed some commotion and Jon was suddenly sitting beside me. The few fans who noticed him took pictures and I eyed him. Bubble gum chewing, hair on his forehead, slightly wet, crazy eyes. Not good. That was Dean sitting there. "Hey babe." he exclaimed watching Tyler Breeze win his match.

And Tyler noticed the attention was in the audience, cameras were pointing to someone else and not at him.

"Look, look who it is. A hound." Tyler had a microphone and was addressing Jon...Dean. Damn, confusing as fuck.

"You are stealing my spotlight Ambrose. These cameras should only take pictures of me. No one is interested in a rabid street dog."

Dean was looking left and right, not really believing the guts the rookie showed.

He pointed at himself, surprised to being addressed.

He got up and walked slowly to the ring, climbing in in his jeans and Shield T-Shirt.

"Are you talking to me boy toy? Were you just calling me a street dog? Gosh I am blushing here, pretty face, keep that endearments to yourself when we are in public."

Tyler was like WTF? Raising his arms looking around.

"When the Shield is in the house boy, this is our ring, The attention is on US. A rookie like you should be glad to breathe the same air. These cameras are MINE when I am in this ring." He was doing the whole lunatic fringe thing. Crazy eyes, rolling his neck, twitching his shoulders.

"No way. I am the king of selfies. The lens loves ME not some deranged lunatic or some rabid dogs!"

Tyler was furious and Dean looked around, hearing the people booo the rookie.

Dean dropped his mic, having a few choice words for Tyler, before he kicked him in the gut and performed a dirty deeds on him.

He got up, still trash talking and kicking Tyler, grabbed Tyler's phone and took a picture of the beaten boy wonder. Loud enough for everyone to hear he said: Hope you like that picture of yourself because this is how you will end up every time you try to steal my spotlight.

And then the Shield music started to play and Dean got up in a corner, celebrating and looking at me dirty. "Boy wonder got his ass kicked." he mouthed of to me and grinned sinister.

That little shit, he was really jealous. How could he make this interlude happen so fast?

He went backstage and I followed him.

"You asshole, the poor boy." I told him once he waited for me backstage.

"He got it coming." he just said, trying to wind down.

"How could you pull that of so quickly?" "Tyler was totally into it, got him some street cred facing off the lunatic fringe. Ah, there he is. Good promo kid."

Jon shook Tyler's hand and I simply had to say:"I am so sorry Tyler. It is my fault. He got jealous because I wanted to see you!" in all honesty but the crazy kid just laughed. "I loved it. It was great. Hi, I'm Tyler, nice to meet you Sam, it is, right?" "Yes, hi. Nice to meet you, too. You were great out there. Lot's of potential." "Thank you. And thank you Jon, I appreciated it."

And he walked away.

"And WWE was cool with that?" "Yeah, we had like 5 minutes to set it up but they gave us the go. You liked it?" I stepped into his embrace and whispered in his ear:"The mask and Dean. I want both." I looked him in the eyes. I only ever had Jon in bed. Dean was this crazy in ring guy, different than my Jon. But today...I wanted Dean for a one night stand. "For a one night stand." I finished and kissed him.

"You make me crazy Sam. Now I wish like hell that this Axxess things gets over with quickly." He pressed his hips against mine, letting me feel just how badly he wanted to be back at the hotel.

"Tonight." I promised him and let go.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you bella315 for giving me her input for this chapter and working out some grammatical issues with me. :)**

**Chapter 25**

That night Jon and I went out on Bourbon Street to catch some live music and to have dinner. It was not that easy because there were fans at everywhere asking for pictures and autographs. Jon was patient and nice enough but he had told me that the WWE hand sent out a memo saying that fans were to be treated nicely and if possible every autograph and picture wish were to be fulfilled.

So of the three hours out we spent over 40 minutes with fans. I can really understand their excitement but after fan no 24 it was getting tedious. Hence, we called it a night early and went back to the hotel.

Jon had to be up early for the press day anyways...

Well guess what? I am good with every electrical item, I love my IPhone, I love the internet; a TV set whatever. One thing, however, I apparently can't do with my phone is to use it as an alarm clock.

I swear I set it correctly but the thing didn't go off causing Jon to be late. So you can imagine the mood especially when I tell you that he is not a morning person AT ALL.

After him ranting the whole five minutes he spent in the bathroom I just couldn't resist any longer.

"Stop bitching like a pussy. Tell them you had sex with your fiancée and are laze because of it. "

He gave me one of his dirtier looks and left without a word. Wow.

Later he would tell the interviewer that being late was his fault and that he couldn't program his phone. People would believe he had been out too long, though.

I was with the girls today and we did some sightseeing in New Orleans. The city was nice, one of my favorite book series of Sherrilyn Kenyon played in NO and a TV show I liked was filmed here. It was pretty cool and it made me forget the not-fight or rather the argument Jon and I had before.

We girls ended the day shopping for the HOF. I never owned a dress and something inside me revolted against wear one. Maybe I should not attend? Surely Jon would understand...

"You try this one on, Sam. Go!" Leila pushed me towards the dressing room and I put on a simple dark blue knee length dress.

It would match Jon's suit perfectly. And damn, it looked good. "We will leave your hair open. Make it wavy." Leila was standing beside me suddenly opening my ponytail and messing with my hair. "Look, you will look beautiful."

And I did. I did come a long way from being someone not really special to someone who'd cleaned up nice enough. Still not stunningly beautiful like the Bellas or Summer, but not an embarrassment either. Jon was not stunningly handsome in most people's eyes like Joe for example either.

"Do you really think I can wear this? Maybe I should sit in the back like you and Colby."

"No way! You will sit in the front with Jon because otherwise he will look like a socially incompetent jerk whom they let out of his box for one night."

I bought the dress from my own money because Jon hadn't left me his credit card like he had promised in the hectic this morning. Plus: I didn't need his damn money. I always provided for myself and I didn't need him to buy me something nice.

This would lead to a discussion in the evening. I was sure of it. Because Jon liked to do the complete opposite. He liked to pamper me and take care of me, always spending more money on me than I was comfortable with. He was really old fashioned that way.

"That's it, I will get you your own credit card. I don't want to look like an unpunctual and cheap bastard in public". "I told you like a million times that I am sorry Jon. It's not like I did it on purpose. I didn't go to sleep thinking about ways to embarrass you or make you look like a douche. You do that on your own; I don't need to waste my time on that".

"A douche, yeah? What are you then? You try so hard to please everyone as well. God forbid someone talks bad about you in public. Look at the bloody dress. You don't do dresses so why bother what other people think?"

"You don't do suits either and you got a bloody expensive one as well. And I look good in that dress, maybe I will be wearing dresses all the time now!"

"Like a little bimbo?"

"OH! How dare you, Dean." I wanted to slap him but he easily caught my hand.

Did I just call him Dean? Oh hell.

"Dean, huh?" he asked smirking now. It seemed like some of the tension left him.

"Sorry..." I mumbled trying to break free of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Call me Dean three times and I will spank you," he promised darkly.

"Really? Do you think I would let you?" "You will beg for more," he promised kissing me hard. "What are we even fighting about Jon? I know I messed up and we will both look like misplaced mannequin dolls at the HOF laughing at improper moments, and forgetting to get up in time for standing ovations. That's not for us. Let's not fight. However, I do look good in that dress and I didn't have to sell my soul to like it and to want to wear it." "That's great but I want you to never forget that I love you just the way you are. And btw I will make sure those pounds you lost since Christmas are getting back unto your hips because you are getting too thin."

"That's just the stress with moving and the situation at old job. They made me jump through hoops the last few weeks I was working there and it was just really stressful. I promise you that I don't have an eating disorder. Wait..." I walked to the mini bar, getting myself a coke and some chocolate. "As a matter of fact I will eat and drink this like right now. Happy?"

"Yes, looks good. How about we catch a movie and relax a little? There will be enough stress heading our way in the days to come."


	26. Chapter 26

**I did not forget you, don't worry. Just been a little busy on the weekend. Here is a longish chapter, and you should totally check out the Tumblr page for the story (see at my profile) for all the pictures!**

**Chapter 26**

Jon was right about that. He spent hours daily at Axxess and on Saturday we had to get ready for the HOF.

Leighla helped me getting ready and when I walked up to Jon in the hallway in front of our room he was speechless. Yes, Jon Good speechless; that happens not often.

He gestured towards me, his eyes shining really proud and he started to say something like 4 times and finally pressed out a "Wow."

"I take that as a compliment. You look good as well. But I fear the shoes won't fit..."

He had black shoes on which didn't match with his dark blue suit.

"What? I like it. They are comfy." he complained.

"Go change them Jon. You have those brown ones. They will fit better." He walked back to the room, changed the shoes and I was happy.

"Am I presentable?" "Yes you are." "Good. Let's go. And relax Sam. It's not like the whole world press and thousands of fans plus the legends of the WWE will be there. It will be a really cozy little event."

"You have such a way to pep talk people."

We arrived at the arena and Jon was briefly instructed that he would have an interview with Tom and that he had to work the other press as well. I could tag along, but was told to keep quiet, leaving him in the spotlight. What? Wow...But when they made Maryse, a former Diva, stay quiet I would be no exception I guess.

So we walked in, our first official event together and the fans didn't know how to react. The photographers took like a million pictures and we walked to Tom for the first interview.

"Hey Dean. I'm sure the WWE universe appreciates you leaving your combat boots at home tonight." Tom started and Jon looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, actually I got a pair of walnuts. You know I was gonna put ahh I had black shoes and these navy pants"

He looked at me briefly and I smiled.

"And I got yelled at." Again a brief glance at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No cargo pants?" Tom asked again and God, couldn't he ask something intelligent for once?

Jon must have felt the same way because he replied:"These cost more than your house man."

And that was the interview.

Jon had to do a couple of more interviews and photos were taken and one or two interviewers were nice enough to acknowledge me and asked who I was.

And Jon was so proud when he told them that I was his fiancée. You could see it in his eyes.

We made it to our seats.

We were actually sitting behind the family of the Ultimate Warrior. Joe and Jessie sat behind us and I sat beside Randy's new girlfriend Kim.

The ceremony started and the first inductee was Lita. I adored her back when she was wrestling. And what I knew about her private life I loved as well; she loved dogs just like me. I listened to her speech and when it was over the people got up applauding her. Standing ovations. I got up as well but Jon was kinda lost in the moment and I had to kick his foot and he got up just in time for the camera.

"No manners." I mouthed and he just shrugged. He really gave a damn about some people.

The most hilarious moment that happened was when the Ultimate Warrior talked about his children.

"And my two Warrior girls, Indiana Marin Warrior and Madigan Twain Warrior.."

Jon looked at me, eyes wide, not believing his ears and had the nerve to smirk at their names. I admit I thought they were hilarious as well but damn, one couldn't laugh in public at such a moment about that.

Again my foot found his and I was lucky enough to be able to hide my smirk behind my hair a little bit.

After the ceremony we went backstage and I grabbed Jon and pushed him in a corner.

"Oh baby, I don't know if Vince is okay with us having sex at the HOF banquet." he mumbled enjoying me having him by his suit jacket and he wiggled suggestively with his hips.

"You can't laugh out there about their names!" I said. "You thought they were funny as well, don't deny it." He pointed a finger at me. "I don't but damn it Jon, we can't break down laughing at the freaking HOF ceremony on live TV!"

He became serious. "No, you are right. You are right. That's why I have you with me. To keep me in line. Thanks. But damn...Madigan Twain..." he started to laugh again and I left him there and went over to Joe.

"He is an asshole..." I mumbled and Joe smiled gently. "He is having a good time. He is a little shit as you know it, but he isn't mean, just a bit..." he pointed his index finger to his head, circling it. "Crazy." he finished.

"Maybe we should let him out of his dark box more often so he learns how to behave at such events." I added.

"And you should not take everything so seriously." Jon put an arm to my waist and pulled me in. "Where I am too crazy you are too serious. We need to find some middle ground to work on. Next year we will do better. I promise." He kissed me temple. He looked at Joe saying "Madigan Twain..." and both men laughed hard.

For tonight that would be the running gag and I gave up. If he wanted to act like that he could, I just hoped that the wrong people wouldn't hear it.

When we arrived back at the hotel Jon took great pleasure in undressing me and we spent the next hour making passionate love.

Later we lay together talking.

"We need to talk about something Sam." Jon said and I could only think _oh oh_.

"About what?"

"Do you plan to have kids?" "With you?" "Ummm, yeah with me silly. So do you? And I want you to be honest."

Wow, loaded question but he wanted honesty.

"I don't want kids Jon. Not now and if I am completely honest, not ever. I am no mom. What about you?"

"Thank God. I don't want kids period. I had a shitty childhood and I am to afraid to fuck up. I am no Dad material either, maybe because I never had one to look up to."

"What would you have done if I had told you that I wanted children?" "Honestly? Tried to talk you out of it. In the end, hell you would have to raise them on your own anyways with me being gone for so long each week, so I would have tried to make it work seeing the brats two days a week. But we see eye to eye, yes Sam? You don't want kids?" "Nope. No kids. Not now. Not later. Not with you. Not with anyone. It is not a popular opinion though." "I am aware of that. Nothing you can tell the public. Gosh, I am glad and I feel like a big weight was lifted off of my shoulders." he told me and I felt the same way.

WM 30 was a huge success for the guys. They came to the ring with their masks and I could watch backstage and enjoy the short match. Beside me was Natalya who I spent some time with today when my boys had been busy and Jessie and Leighla were not around. She was in her gear already but took the time to watch the match, which was rather short. But it was full of action and the triple double...double triple...whatever the powerbomb was amazing. Joe really was a strong bastard.

Time flew by backstage and it took about 90 minutes after the show before Jon found me to go back to the hotel. He had to deal with press and interviews and stuff after the match and he was hyped still but also tired. The whole week had been crazy and intense and even he who liked to play this whole WM thing down had felt the electricity and now that it was over it all fell away.

RAW the next day was important for the Shield as well because they would start a new storyline today and as many times before, I didn't want to know about it beforehand. So imagine my surprise finding the Shield turn against the Authority. It smelled like an Evolution reunion. Wow. I liked Evolution back in the day and this was like a dream coming true for a fan like me.

Smackdown was taped the next day and then it was time to go "Home". Home was in Las Vegas now, and I would see the apartment Jon had rented for the first time.

When we arrived in Vegas I saw that the apartment was not the only thing Jon had updated. Instead of his old Mustang we walked to the long term parking lot and stopped at a black Escalade, easily over 70.000 USD worth.

"Jon?" I asked pointing to the car. "What? You picked the apartment. I picked the car. It's not like I can't afford it, right?" "No, but an Escalade? I am supposed to drive that beast as well."

"And you will. We are not in Germany anymore Sam. Everything is bigger here. This beast is considered a normal sized car. Plus it is really safe. Now get in."

I had to literally climb in because the car was huge. It was comfortable though and Jon was a really good driver. Relaxed and laid back.

"I still miss the Mustang." I said. "You will love this beast here Sam. It has some horsepower under the hood." He proved his point at the next red light. When the lights turned green he just tipped the accelerator and the car shot forward. It was cool but I wouldn't admit that so fast. His ego was big enough as it is, thank you very much.

We arrived at the apartment and I was nervous all of a sudden. I had only seen pictures and Jon had walked me through the apartment one time via facetime. What if I didn't like it?

It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a large living area and a terrace. The complex offered a fitness center which was great for Jon for basic weightlifting in the mornings.

"You do the honors." Jon put the key in my hand and I opened the door and swung it open. Before I could make another step Jon grabbed me and carried me over the porch. "Heard that is the custom." "Yeah, for a married couple." "Oh we will get there soon enough. We have only 80 days left." Right or my visa would expire.

Jon put me down and I looked around. The apartment was bare. "I told you I wouldn't touch anything, that is your job. Besides, I told you that you would pick the first pot plant, the first picture and the first niff naff for our place."

He remembered that from the first stay back in 2012? Wow.

"You can go crazy. I only got the bed we talked about with the NASA foam mattresses which are heaven by the way." And a little couch and a 60' TV set on the wall. Talk about priorities.

I walked through the place and liked it. Thank God.

Alone the bathroom was to die for. It was huge. It had a tub on the left side and on the right, on a little step was the huge shower. Talk about shower sex.

My most favorite feature was the little walk in closet. That was like a dream of mine and finally having one was great. So after visiting every room and told Jon excited: "It's cool, I like it. I have some ideas already."

"Good for you. I have some ideas for the next two days as well. One is to christening every room. Let's start with our bedroom."

And that we did.

_(AN: I TOTALLY hated the brown shoes and maybe I just don't know what I am talking about but he should have gone with the black shoes..)_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Jon had to leave Thursday night, catching the red eye to the east coast around 11 pm. Those red eye flights were a setback but he loved Vegas and the climate too much, so we would have to deal with this.

Jon and I had gotten a credit care for me today. He had put 50.000 USD on the account and when I started to protest he had made it 100.000 USD and had told me the longer I would argue the more money he would put into the account. He put the card in both our names, because we would need the documentation for the USCIS to prove that we married because we loved each other and not because to get me a green card.

So I stayed behind to furnish our place and to start looking for a place where I wanted to marry. He left that solely to me, big or small, drive through chapel; he didn't care as long as we were married in the end.

I picked the only possible date, May 10th. The guys had a break that weekend which would allow Joe and Colby to attend the wedding. It was awfully short notice though but I found a place where the guests could stay the night and it had a nice terrace and a little ballroom located a bit outside of town.

One night Jon and I talked about the guest list. It was a small list with only good friends, a circle where we would both feel comfortable.

"Jon, I hate to bring this up, but what about your mother?" He looked at me. "What about her?"

"Don't play dumb on me. Maybe you should invite her to the wedding. She is your mother after all."

Jon pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. "She is the woman who gave birth to me. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't want to have her with me on the best day of my life, because she would surely find a way to ruin that day. I appreciate the thought, Sam, but I will not invite her. I will not let her know about the wedding and that is the end of it."

"Okay, but I had to ask, you know." I mumbled and he cupped my chin in his big hand. "I know, and I love you for it. However, that day is special to me. I want it to be just really good friends; and my lovely wife! That's all I need." He kissed me and I was glad we had at least talked about it.

Leighla came over for a weekend to buy a wedding dress with me.

She had heard about a little shop in town which was kinda famous. The owner was a gypsy and she was known to pick the perfect dress for every bride.

I was nervous but Leighla was exited. I secretly asked myself why Colby hadn't popped the question by now, because they were together for 6 years.

We entered the shop and it was empty. A middle aged, dark haired woman came up to us. She looked between Leighla and me and smiled finally, grabbing my hand. "Hello, I am Elena. How can I help you today?"

Okay, she was good. Leighla was the one smiling and I was the one with the doubtful expression which made me look not like a bride.

"I am going to marry in like 4 weeks. I am looking for a dress. Nothing fancy. A simple one."

Elena nodded and walked away, motioning us to follow her.

"What are your names?" she asked, browsing through her dresses.

"My name is Samantha, that's Leighla my maid of honor."

"Well, Samantha, try on this one."

She pulled out a white dress, simple yet elegant. Wow. I was in love...with a stupid dress for that matter!

I tried it on and it fit me well. Wow. I almost started to cry.

Leighla was overwhelmed as well and had to brush away a tear. "You look gorgeous Sam."

"Thanks." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Why don't you look at the bridesmaid dresses I have over there while I customize the dress a little. It is almost perfect but it needs some finishing touches."

Leighla walked off and Elena looked at me.

"It's a big step for you Samantha. This marriage. You left a lot behind." I glanced at her skeptical.

"Oh, they haven't told you about my other gift? I sometimes see the future." "Really?" I asked, still skeptical.

"Really!" She smiled. "Give me your hand."

I was reluctant but finally I placed my hand in hers and it was like an instant connection.

"Marriage is a big step for every bride. They all have doubts. You already made a big sacrifice for your fiancé but sometimes you have to swim through unknown waters to find something better. You have to have faith to make that journey. I can tell you that your man loves you. He is faithful to you because he never had the kind of loyalty you show to him every day. I see no kids in the future..." She looked at me but not to check my reaction but to smile at me gently. "Don't be afraid. Kids are not for everyone, not for every couple. That doesn't mean your marriage will be less fulfilling. You will face some bumps along the way. There will be a time when your man has to face some old demons, and that's when he will need you by his side more than ever. You will overcome that time if you stay strong and if you have faith in him. He will repay that favor when you need him someday. That's all I see for now. The future is too unsure. Choices to make, roads to take. That counts for every couple. But your marriage will be a good one, if you stay strong. You will spend a lot of time together. Which is good for him, he needs that. And you do, too. You like to be alone, but you like to be with him more."

I didn't say anything for a long while; Elena kept quiet while pinching the dress with needles.

"You are right about a lot of the stuff you said. And you see that about us, yes?" "I see a future, it's no exact science. I see possibilities."

"What are those demons you talked about? When will it happen? What will happen?"

"Sam, it is not for me to tell. I can just push you gently in the right way. Your dress is done. It fits you perfectly now. Take a look."

I looked in the mirror and she was right. The dress hugged every curve, it was simple yet elegant and it was just perfect.

"Leighla, come look!" I called out and when Leighla reached us she started to cry. "Wow, Sam, this is, wow." She took a shaky picture and excused herself.

"One could think it is her marriage." I pointed out and Elena smiled. "She is not there yet, but one day she will be." Elena promised and we wrapped the thing up. She assured me that the dress would be ready two weeks before the weddings.


	28. Chapter 28

I didn't thank bella315 in the last chapter, but here it goes. She helped me again, giving me some pointers, pointing out some errors and I am so grateful for the help. She will continue to help me (hopefully, lol) so if I don't mention her in every chapter, she most certainly beta read it and helped me out in the background. As a thank you I'd like to point out her story to you: Blackbird! Go read it, it has a wonderful start and I hope for more of Jon & Claire.

Chapter 28

It was two weeks before his wedding. Damn right, HIS WEDDING. Jons' head still spun when he just thought about it. Who would have guessed that he would marry the woman that spilled coffee all over him 3 ½ years ago? Well he surely didn't; not at first, but with every conversation they had he just knew it in his heart that it was her or no one else. And she made him work for this marriage as well. Not because she enjoyed being chased but because she had a shit load of insecurities she was beginning to leave behind her now, step by step.

He was in Vegas on his way to pick out a smoking for his wedding. Colby had pointed out a shop in town and he was just walking through the door.

The shop was empty, which was not a good sign in the marriage city of the world.

"Hello, come on in. I am Elena." A woman with dark features walked up to him and grabbed his hand before he could react.

"Ahhhh." She said and smiled. He looked around uncomfortable and pulled his hand away.

"I am looking for a smoking. I will marry in two weeks." "Yes, yes. You are Sam's Jon. Now the pieces fall into place."

"My fiancée was here as well?" "Yes, with a lovely friend. She was as reluctant as you are."

"Asshole," Jon mumbled. Surely Leighla had told Colby about the shop and Colby had sold him the idea of coming here as it were his own.

Sam had mentioned the owner and her weird glance into the future.

"Listen, I just want a smoking, no insight in my future."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Just let me tell you that you should watch out for yourself in the coming month." When Jon looked angry she raised her hands. "Just saying. Come with me, I have the perfect smoking for you."

She gave him a simple black smoking and it fitted him perfectly.

"You have to stop putting thoughts in her head, you know?" he said when he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I don't do that, Jon. She and I have a connection I can't yet explain. I am not a gypsy on a fair pulling money out of your pocket. I see things, I am sorry if you don't believe that. And I am sorry that you will see more of me in the future."

"How? We marry only once!" Elena laughed softly. "As a friend, silly." Elena said and straightened the legs of the pants.

"She doesn't like the city, you know? Maybe you should think about a weekend house somewhere where it is quiet. She came here for you but Vegas is the last place on earth she wanted to end up in. However, she starts to embrace the city. But she needs a quiet place with air and a view."

"What are you saying?" Jon asked. "Well, you had that idea yourself and you should take the offer you have." "How do you? No one...damn it. Stop, you are creeping me out and that says something about you."

"Nothing good, I suppose. I will stop, Jon. The smoking fits you perfectly I don't need to change anything. Tell your wife her dress is ready tomorrow."

"When you hurt her..." "I don't intend to hurt her, Jon. I promise."

That gypsy lady was weird, always talking in fucking riddles. And she would become friends with Sam? Damn it. And how could she know about the offer he had? A house at Lake Tahoe. Quiet. Peaceful. A friend had offered to sell it to him and he was thinking about buying it for Sam as a getaway place. He didn't give a damn about trees, and the lake and the animals but she would. So damn it, he pulled out his phone, finalizing the deal.


	29. Chapter 29

**It's finally here. The wedding day, part one. I hope you like it. And remember, this is a mile stone, but it only just the beginning.**

**Chapter 29**

Today was May 9th. The wedding would be tomorrow. I opted not to have a bachelorette party, and I knew that the guys had been out with Jon the past weekend in NYC, showing up for RAW the next day a bit hung over. Well, not Jon of course, he was a recovering alcoholic after all and handled that pretty responsible, but the other guys who were with him.

Tonight was our rehearsal dinner and everyone was there. Joe and Jessie with their little girl, Colby and Leighla with Kevin (he was especially invited by me), Cesaro was there with his girlfriend, Natalya and TJ, Bryan and Brie who were newly weds as well, as well as a handful of old friends of Jon's.

There were in total about 20 people. A really small wedding. Unfortunately, the friends I invited were not able to attend because they were either pregnant and couldn't make the trip or, in Elle's case, she was busy at work. I didn't quite believe it...she was my longest friend but ever since Jon stepped into my life we were estranged and it stung.

But then again, I had all the people who counted with me. Colby, for instance. We were that close. Leighla and Jessie, who had become my best girlfriends, and of course, Joe.

Leighla was my maid of honor, Jessie was my bridesmaid. Colby was Jon's best man, and omg, Joe would give me away. Imagine that!

Dinner was fun but I hated the fact that Jon and I would sleep in different rooms tonight. We were already staying at the wedding venue and a tradition is a tradition.

So we parted in the hallway.

"If you leave me at the altar I am going to spear you, for real, screw my own neck." I promised.

"Well good, because if you become a runaway bride I will chase you and perform some dirty deeds on you."

"Good. And remember what I told you about the one thing that I will not tolerate tomorrow?"

"I do." Jon laughed. "No cake in the face. I have got that down, I promise. I made Colby swear on his life that he would behave as well. Good night, Samantha Walsh. This is going to be your last night with that asshat surname."

"Thanks, you know. The next one will be really "Good"." "It better will be."

We kissed until Colby and Leighla had to separate us forcefully.

"Come on, man, we have porn to watch." Colby laughed like a lunatic when both Leighla and I flipped him of.

"Come now, Sam, the male stripper waits in our room." Leighla said and now both men looked sour.

"Later, lover." I said and Jon said: "Later, beautiful."

And then, there it was, the 10th of May! My wedding day. Fuck. I never imagined myself as a bride, not as a kid, not as a teenager, not ever. And here I stood in the bridal suite getting ready.

I had the dress on and my hair was done and my make-up was on and I kept staring in the mirror. "Are you sure this is me?" I kept asking and Jessie, Leighla and Natalya laughed every time I said that.

"It is you. With a nice Vegas tan already." Natalya ensured me.

"You are perfect. And we are perfectly in time. We need to get going Sam."

The other two girls left and Leighla accompanied me to the little terrace entrance. The sun was shining and behind this massive door Jon was waiting.

Well, in front of the door a brilliant looking Joe waited.

"Wow, look at you, Joe. We still have time to make a run." I teased and he grinned. "Baby girl, I would, but your lunatic fringe would kill me. I don't want to face your man when he's angry. You look great. He will need life support when he sees you."

"Thank you, Joe. And thank you for doing this for me." "I am honored, Sam. I am glad you are in our lives even if I was skeptical at first. But you fit perfectly in all our lives."

"Thanks, and now stop or I have to cry and Leighla will have a hissy fit when my make-up is ruined before the ceremony." Again he laughed.

"Are you ready?" he asked when it was only mere seconds before the music would hit.

"Yes, I never thought I would get through the audience like you do, but what do you know?"

We both smiled because we had something special planned. Joe could be a little shit as well.

The bridal march hit and someone opened the doors. We walked through the door frame and stopped. It seemed like we would take everything in but then the music faded after about 20 seconds and through the speakers came: Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta …. Shield. And the Shield music hit.

Jon's face was the best. He had just tried to remain his composure, obviously touched by seeing me in a white dress but when the Shield music came through the speakers his look changed to surprise, and then to a smirk. He exchanged a glance with Colby who was seriously hyped about this entrance.

Joe and I continued our walk through the people who cheered us and who all thought it was really funny.

I arrived at the altar and Jon became serious again when Joe placed my hand in his hand.

"I can't beat that." Jon whispered in my ear. "I have a feeling two words with three letters in total might beat that." I whispered back and the Minister cleared his throat to get our attention.

"It's our wedding, mate, when I want to talk to my very soon to be wife I will do that. So chill." Jon whispered back and I gave the poor man an excusing smile.

"Why don't you start already?" Jon asked now and Colby snickered.

Little shits, both of them. But I loved them for this, right?

Well the Minister finally started.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share an important moment in the lives of Jonathan Good and Samantha Walsh. During their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.

True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

You may exchange your vows now."

We had opted for personal vows, well Jon had opted for it because, hell, he was the king of promos. I myself had a really short vow, one that I would hopefully remember.

Jon started. He took both my hands and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I Jonathan Good, take you Samantha Walsh to be my wife, my tag team partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. When you are down I will help you up, when you are weak I will tag myself in and fight your fights for you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, my loyalty, my trust from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

It was my turn now.

"I, Samantha Walsh, promise you, Jonathan Good, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together. You are my one true tag team partner, my champion. Always."

It was time for the ring exchange and Joe's little girl came forward with one ring, giving it to Jon.

I was a bit unsure. Where was Jon's ring?

"Sam, here it comes." It was Natty who had Kevin in her lap the whole time.

The little guy darted forward running to Colby at first but when I called him he came up to me, licking me like a maniac. "Lick me, Moxley..." I giggled to myself and Jon smiled softly.

Kevin had Jon's ring around his neck and I gently took it off and the little guy ran back to Natty under the laugh of everyone present.

"Wow, thank God he didn't eat it." I exclaimed and Jon had to bite his tongue not to laugh.

"You may exchange the rings now." The minister said.

Jon took my left hand and his and said. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

He put the white gold ring on my left ring finger. It was a simple ring again nothing fancy. It had a row of black diamonds, and white diamonds, symbolizing Jon, as the black part (he liked this) and me as the white part. It fitted well together with my engagement ring.

I put the ring on his ring finger and said:"I give this ring to you as a symbol of my love. You are the champion of my heart and if it is up to me, you will never lose this belt. It is yours forever, as well as y heart."

I swear we both had tears in our eyes at this moment and Jon closed his eyes for a shortly and I tried my hardest not to touch mine in fear of the make-up. The minister spoke one last time.

„And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Jon, you may kiss your bride."

And boy, did Jon kiss me. He put every emotion he felt for me in this kiss and I have to say it lasted maybe a minute. But our guests and the minister were patient. Once we were done he said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan and Samantha Good."

We turned around and saw all our friends clapping their hands, with smiling faces and the girls had tears of joy in their eyes.

We walked down the aisle and stopped for a moment for our private photographer to take some pictures. He was the only one with a camera today. Jon was after all a private person and we had asked each guest to leave their phones and cameras at their rooms.

_Vows inspired by: __ . _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

For a moment right before the reception Jon felt dizzy. He was holding the hand of his freaking wife! He, Jonathan Good was married. Who would have thought this 10 years ago. Hell, who would have thought this 5 years ago! Married! Wow! And it wasn't such a big step, not with Samantha. It was as if it all came full circle today. He knew when he met her that it was a freaking special day. And she proved to be special in the years to come. That he stood in the WWE today where he stood was a big part her doing. And she wouldn't hear a word of it. But she brought him back on track, she let him focus on his dream again and the most important thing? She lived his dream with him.

Sometimes people would come up to him, asking him if it was such a smart idea to be involved with a _fan._

Well she loved wrestling, yes, which made her a fan. But he loved wrestling as well. He was a fucking fan as well.

And she didn't know him at that first meeting. She fell for him, Jon, and not for Jon Moxley and especially not for Dean Ambrose.

She supported him, she lived this dream with him, and she supported the Shield, as she had proven today of all days. She was also his hardest critique and the one who voiced doubts, but she also presented him with ideas. It was rare, even for normal people to have a partner who supported the job of the other partner like she did. And she would accompany him on the road. To work. To work for the same company he did. She wanted to earn her own money, which he understood, respected and supported.

They were a good team. She was the best tag team partner in his private life he could wish for.

"Are you alright? You are not going to faint right?" his WIFE asked him quietly, because he had been lost in these thoughts for a moment.

He laughed. "I am fine. I am better than fine." He kissed her gently.

She nodded. "This is awesome." She looked at their hands, at their rings and he got her meaning.

Jon grinned. When the fans at the arena shouted this chant it made all three members of the Shield feel really good, like their hard work gets appreciated.

When his wife said this now it warmed his heart. And for just a second he had no witty comeback for her. Finally he choose to keep it simple. "You are awesome." Not his best reply, but the one that came straight from his heart.

Samantha just smiled. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" she finally asked and Jon was more than happy to oblige.


	31. Chapter 31

**Finally the chapter where you learn why I picked this title for the story.**

**I suggest you listen to Sarah McLachlans "Angel" for this.**

**Chapter 31**

The reception and the following dinner were great. It was a small gathering, but all the more intimate and everyone got along great.

After dinner Jon and me got up to slice up our wedding cake. It was a pretty simple 2 story cake with white marzipan on the outside and chocolate cake on the inside, picking up the theme of my wedding ring again. The marzipan Groom and Bride were too cute. I had a little Mox husband with trunks and all (my choice) and Jon had a perfectly beautiful image of me as his marzipan wife (his choice, I couldn't relate to Mrs Perfect though).

"Remember your promise!" I warned both my husband and Colby who sneaked closer and closer.

"I am innocent!" Colby raised his hands but smiled like a little kid. And that made me very, very nervous.

"I cut, you stand guard." I instructed Jon and even traded places so he was closer to Colby.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jon asked acting clueless.

"Sacrifice the cake if necessary."

Our guests snickered and laughed and Colby made several mock attempts to get to us and Jon blocked them every time.

I was more than relieved when I had cut the cake to serve Jon and I a piece and I pressed a fork in his hand.

"We did it." My face lit up because Colby hadn't managed to bath our faces in cake.

"You did it. I am Jon Moxley baby." He grabbed the plate and pushed his face in the cake, rubbing it around and laughing like a maniac.

I should have known. Someone who was not afraid of barbed wire and steel chairs, wouldn't mind presing his face in a piece of cake.

Colby clapped extaticly and high fived my husband.

"You little shits. I wanted this to end clean and not sticky."

"Too bad wife, you married a sticky son of a bitch." And he grabbed me and kissed me and I could taste the sweet cake. A little later he released me and Leighla was by my side to clean up the mess. It was okay, all things considered and the cake tasted damn fine or was it my husband?

Jon looked worse for the ware and had to leave shortly to get himself cleaned up.

The cake was offered to the other guests and we sat down again.

Jon returned, his hair slightly wet, not dripping though, and he was just wearing his dress shirt now, smoking jacket and bow tie were gone.

"Oh, I like this." I said, ruffling his damp hair.

"I am glad you do. Now give me a piece of cake wife." I grinned and pushed my piece over to him.

"You are a crazy crazy person Jon. But thank you for not keeping this promise. It was fun."

"I know that you need a little push sometimes to discover your wild side Sam. I know you, never forget that." He kissed the side of my head and ate his cake.

The time for speeches came and I got a little excited because Joe and Colby were definitely able to pull something great out of their sleeves.

Joe was the first one to tap his knife against his glass and conversations stopped.

"When Jon and me met back in 2011 I had the utmost respect for the man. I was in the business only a year back than, and when Jon joined the FCW and I learned that he is already a veteran in the squared circle I was deeply impressed. I was even more impressed when I found out about the many obstacles he had to face to come to the FCW. And what touched me the most was the fact, that he did it all on his own. I am a part of a big family. I had always someone to ask for help, for a good advice. Jon did it all on his own. In 2012 when we were put together with Colby in a three man tag team I was glad. For one because I could learn so much from both of them. They had both over 10 years of experience under their belts and I was willing to soak it all in. The other reason I was glad to be put with Jon was the fact that finally he would have two guys he could rely on, inside and outside of the ring. Because I was willing to break down his walls and become his friend no matter how hardheaded he might prove to be.

Imagine my surprise when Jon told me about a girl, back in Germany for that matter, that he called his best friend. He told me: Big guy, I appreciate what you are doing, but I already have a best friend. You can be my brother from another mother though."

Everyone laughed at that and I looked at Jon shortly and he was fighting his emotions. I squeezed his hand.

"Well, that day I became his brother and we adopted each other. But I was also intrigued about this woman back in Germany. To be honest, and now I know that Sam had to face similar prejudice with her friends, well I thought for a while, that Jon had made her up. A girl, his best friend, his trustee? Well, nah, I don't believe that. So when he invited her, I was excited.

He brought her over to a bbq and when I opened the door and saw her face get from anxious, to utter surprise, to shock I thought: Well, at least she is real. She won my heart after her second sentence, when she mentioned Three Minute Warning without knowing that Rosey is my brother. She was a cracker and you could feel the connection between Jon and Sam. So, I liked this German Girl, but I was also skeptical if the relationship could work out. A whole ocean would separate them, and Jon is someone, when he likes you, he likes to keep you close. So I wanted to support their love but I also wanted to protect my brother. And they faced some crossroads but it was Jon who told us one night in Germany that we should tell WWE that he would get a car and drive to Sam. It was in the middle of the night, I don't know how he even got the rental car at that time and he drove three hours to his girl. And when Colby and me saw him again two days later I knew that nothing would separate them again. Well Jon was a little bit surprised that Sam tried to fight him about an engagement, about moving to the USA. But when Jon has learned one thing in wrestling and rising from the independent scene to become a WWE superstar it was persistence. And he was persistent. Sam had lost this match when she opened her door to this street dog back in May 2013. She didn't know it just yet.

And she finally gave in to Jon in January. And now she is here and I know she is still a little bit scared because she left a world that she knew behind for a man she loves but also to enter a completely new life. And I want to tell both Jon and especially Sam, that Jessie and I, we are here for you. We are a part of your family and when you ever need us, call and we will be there. And I have a whole Samoan Clan behind me, so holler if you need more help. To Jonathan and Samantha, we love your dearly and we are happy for you on this day. All the best for the two of you."

"Hear, hear." Everyone said and and Jon and me looked at each other and I brushed my thump over Jon's eyes.

"Well, I thought I would never see the day where Roman says more than 4 words into a microphone."

That was Colby and again, smiles and laughs were around the table.

"Maybe it is because there is no microphone here, or Roman always kept us in the dark about his mic skills. Well Joe has featured Jon in his speech and it is my great honor, to put the spotlight on his beautiful wife.

Samantha is my best friend. I met her at the bbq Joe mentioned. She was quiet and shy when I first met her. I knew that I had to break the ice with her right away. And that night a routine was born, that Jon says he hates, but I know he secretly adores it. Whenever we meet, I would call out SAM!"

He stopped there, looking at me and I glanced at Jon, mouthed "sorry." and got up.

"COLBY!" I answered and we met in front of the table where he would gently swing me around twice.

"To this day I swear that Cesaro stole his swing from us!" Colby addressed the Swiss Superman and again everyone laughed.

I got back to my place, Jon was shaking his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Well, back to the topic. So we have our signature move. This shy girl was the woman Jon called his soul mate. Interesting. Me and my girl Leighla decided, that both of them needed a little push in the right direction and we tried to point out to them, that they finally admit their love for each other. And they did! I like to think of us as the reason you enjoy this great food tonight."

Colby looked proudly around and Jon flipped him playfully off.

"Thank you. Thank you. Well, I found out that Sam really is special and I started to understand Jon. We talked a lot on the phone, well we goofed around mostly, but we became really close.

Imagine my happiness when Sam finally realized that she couldn't get rid of Jon Good and she tapped out. Now I had my brother and my best friend together and we spent a lot of time together.

She is a rare gem and we, Leighla and myself are happy to celebrate this day with you, Jon and Sam. I want to point out what Joe already pointed out. Sam, don't be afraid of this new life. You have me and Leighla on this side of the ocean as well. We are your friends and we will be there for you and your husband when you need us. Samantha I am happy that you stepped into our lives and I don't want to loose you because you are my best friend. Thanks for taking this step and thanks for making my brother better each day, happier each day and whole. Thanks."

"Hear Hear." Again, and this time Jon brushed away a tear from my eyes. And then he got up.

"Well, this is not traditional. But this wedding isn't traditional and this marriage will not be traditional. And as you all know, give me a chance to speak and I will blow your minds. Because one thing I am really good at is talking."

"There are other things as well." I pointed out and Jon winked at me.

"Okay, here goes. Sam dropped a cup of HOT coffee on me the first time we met. And it hurt. My chest looked like I just took 10 punches from Sheamus. Or one from Ric Flair."

He smirked along with all the other wrestlers.

"Well, it hurt but hurt was a constant companion for me back then. I would wake up in the morning after a match and every bone in my body would hurt. I would pop a pill just to get up and it got better once I was on my feet. I would somehow live through the day, waiting for the evening to have my next match. Instead of a pill I would have a drink before the match just to get me through it. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE wrestling and I did do pills and drinks to do what I love. That night I had a match and for the first time in weeks I entered the match sober because somehow I had talked Sam into coming and watching me fight. So I did perform that night like I hadn't done in a long time. It felt amazing. I won and I took Sam out to dinner afterwards. McDonalds it was. I was a fancy kind of guy back then."

Jon grinned like a maniac and the others chuckled.

"He had me pay for the food by the way, he was out of Euros that night." I inserted.

"True, but I paid you back, didn't I?"

He looked at me and I made a pause, looking around and I counted with my fingers from 3 to 1 because all the wrestlers knew the answer and at one they all said: "NOPE."

They laughed and hooted and Jon pushed his hand in his pocket.

"I always thought I paid you back. What was it? 9,95 €, right? Here. Keep the change love."

He pushed 10 Euros in my hand and that warmed my heart.

"Debts are paid now, back to my story. So, we ate, we talked and it got late. Here is Jon Moxley, smooth talker, flirt and he was trying to talk this girl back into his hotel room. And what did Sam do? Told me no. NO! Okay Jon, get your act together. The girl has class and style, she isn't your normal ring rat, and maybe, just maybe she wasn't lying about the fact that she didn't know you. Imagine Jon Moxley. He had to realize that a) someone didn't know him, _**what the fuck?!**_ And imagine Jon Good. Scared to be used for his wrestling career.

So I upped my A game, telling Sam that she could come back to the hotel with me, and we would talk. Just talk, because the past couple of hours were the best damn hours of my life. And I was not having sex I just TALKED to her. Imagine the sex we have now by the way."

I kicked Jon's shin and he laughed.

"So I was daring her to come with me. And she took a big risk. She didn't know me, I was bigger and stronger than her and she had seen me in the ring as Jon Moxley. In my mind this was a test. a.) Would she come with me and drop the good girl act and sleep with me? Score for me. b.) Would she not come with me and leave? Too bad because than the connection I thought I was feeling for her was not real. Loss for me. c.) She would come with me and we would spent the night talking. Big trouble for me, because hell I didn't want some kind of connection to anyone. No deep connection. Cut the soul mate crap. Guess what? This woman told me that she would come with me. That she would trust me. Hell, I didn't trust myself back then and now she would trust me? Okay Jon, uncertain waters, proceed with utmost care. So we went back to the hotel, she would drop down on the bed at one side and I would get on the bed at the other side, a good 2 feet between us. And we talked. And talked. Until at four am she fell asleep. And I realized that I was not drunk. I was not under the influence of pain killers and I was tired. And good. I didn't hurt. And I fell asleep as well, sober for the first time in month. And in the morning we woke up and the pain was back, because that won't change overnight, no matter how special the person. Sam looked at me that morning, seeing my pain and suggested the most ridiculous thing in the world. Try MSM, it works for me, she said. MSM is organic sulfur, it helps against chronic pains. I thought, yeah, yeah, you have no idea and I _HAD_ to pop a pill just to get up and for the first time I felt guilty because Sam would look at me. Not judgmental but concerned and not with pity but with understanding.

She turned my world upside down in one night. One night! Before she left she took an hour to teach me how to skype. So we could stay in contact. I thought well, that would die down quickly. But it didn't. And back in the USA I went to a pharmacy looking for MSM. And it helped. It helped dull chronic pain for me. And it didn't make me dizzy. I was wide awake and pain free. Damn, this woman is magical. She also talked me out of alcohol. I became sober, only having a beer every couple of weeks. I was good and I was recognized by the WWE. Finally! Did I tell you that this woman is magical? Since she came into my life she changed it for the better. Every little step.

She was worth every fight, every sleepless night, every mile that I drove to get her here today. She was my savior and I will be forever loyal to her. I hope one day I can make up to her all the things that I lack. We both need to figure this marriage out as we go, but we will fight for it, and we will make each other better every day. With her at my side I am a better man. And with me at her side, she will reach the potential she often doesn't want to see. Well, I will make her see. I will make her Bo-lieve."

Now the guests cracked down.

"I mean. I will make her BE-lieve. Believe in us. Believe..."

"In the Shield." Joe and Colby said and I was now really tearing up.

"No tears Sam." Leighla said and brushed away the tears without ruining the makeup.

I got up and embraced Jon and whispered. "I love you so much. Thanks for fighting for us when I was weak." "That's what tag team partners are for." he whispered back.

"Oh and Sam, I am not done yet. Sorry baby." I sighed because it was slowly getting a bit too much for me.

"I know we said we wouldn't buy each other presents because this night with our friends and the marriage itself was our present. Well, you know I sometimes don't listen too well. And I got you something." Jon grabbed inside his trouser pocket and pulled out a keychain.

"I know Las Vegas wasn't your first choice to live at. If you could have chosen, we would be living next to Bryan and Brie in Aberdeen or in Davenport next to Colby and Leighla."

Both couples laughed. "Well, that is not for me. But I am willing to make compromises. So I got us a vacation home." I gasped. I hated fancy presents. And a second home? One he BOUGHT not rented? Oh wow.

"It is at Lake Tahoe, in the woods. It a 90 minutes flight there, and a 40 minute drive when I drive." He grinned and I stuck out my tongue.

"Well, it is secluded and pretty nice according to my friend. And I would love to take you there next chance we get. We won't make it this weekend though, the flights to Greenville suck."

"That doesn't matter." I said my voice breaking. I hugged my husband and couldn't let him go for a long while. "Thanks Jon. Thanks. I don't care what the house looks like. I appreciate the thought and it means the world to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome baby. Well, that were the speeches. Someone said that even if we don't have a traditional wedding there has to be dancing. And that someone said, that Sam and me have to do the first dance. We both don't do that fancy dance moves, so sorry to disappoint. And the song that we picked baby...I changed that. If this ever leaves this room I will all hunt you down. I picked a song that Sam and me like very much. A song that speaks to us both. It is Angel by Sarah McLachlan. May I have the first dance Samantha?" Jon held out his hand and I took it.

He escorted me to the small dance floor and the song started.

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here 

That song was fitting for both Jon and I. The first verse was matching me, the second verse was Jon.

It was beautiful and maybe we couldn't dance fancy but we held each other, softly swaying, my head on his shoulder.

"This feels good. We should go dancing more often." Jon whispered and my answer was me stepping on his foot. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled grinning.

"Little shit." He said endearingly and after the song ended other couples filled the dance floor and the music changed to more danceable stuff.

We got back to our seats a while later and Jon pulled his phone out. "Oh don't let the others see." I warned and he just shrugged.

"So, I have some pictures of the house on here. Help me figure it out." He pressed the phone in my hand and I scrolled through his photos. "There. That's the house. Two beds, two baths, so we can take someone with us there if we choose we want company. You are basically living in the woods and I swear when I see a bear on my front porch we will never go there again." "Can we go in winter?" Jon raised an eyebrow. "Most likely no unless you want me to hobble around."

"Ahh yes, old man and his hip." I teased. "I show you what the old man is still capable of later Sam, don't worry." "I'm looking forward to that."

"Hey newly weds, how are you?" It was Colby, obviously a little drunk and in a really good mood.

"We are fine Colby. Thanks for your beautiful speech." I replied and ruffled his already ruffled hair.

"Don't touch the mane Sammy." he warned. "Oh Pegaseth, don't be so touchy." Jon said and I had to laugh. "Where is the thoroughbred anyway?" Jon asked.

"Getting his daughter to bed." Colby replied.

"You know what I am really looking forward to? That Sam comes with us on the road now, and that after a couple of weeks we don't need to make travel arrangements anymore because she will do that for us. That is haven."

"Yeah, you just have to teach me everything I need to know." "Oh I will do that, don't worry."

AN:

_There is still one more wedding chapter to come, but I am not sure that I will be able to post it before next Monday. I have to edit it, maybe I want to write it a little longer as well._

_The reason why I won't be able to post it earlier is the recent WWE tour in Europe._

_I will attend one event in Germany (Oberhausen! Yay.) with the Smackdown stars on Friday._

_And on Saturday my girl bella315 and I (see I learned!) will go to Rotterdam together to see our boys and especially our muse DEAN! (the RAW roster)._

_We are totally excited and hopefully return with tons of stuff to share._

_We return to Germany on Sunday so that's a good reason for not being able to post, right? And maybe, just maybe I will post chapter 32 before Thurdays, it depends :)_

_Talk to you all later. Stay safe, read & review and __**BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Rated M for Mature Content because I know you have been waiting for this and probably think I can't write it. LOL. **

**You can easily skip this chapter if you are not comfortable with sexual situations. Just come back for chapter 33 then!**

The reception ended for Jon and myself around 2 am. The others were still having fun but we wanted to be alone for a while. Especially Jon wanted to have some time with me alone, and it wasn't just sexual.

We closed the door to our room and were in each others arms all the way to the bed where we dropped down laughing like little kids, touching each other and just wanting to be close.

I was especially eager and it was Jon who stopped me.

"Slow down Sam. I want to savor each second of this night with you. Gosh, you are my crazy, beautiful wife now. A part of me can't grasp this idea yet. It is like I see that ring on your finger, the one on mine, and damn, we are really married. You are mine. Finally. So baby there is no need to rush tonight, because the story so far has been a roller coaster and I want to take it slow tonight."

The whole time he was moving his fingers over my arm, touching my neck, a real sensitive spot on my body and it gave me goosebumps.

"I have to admit Jon, I am so scared. Everything changes now and I am really scared about what will happen come Monday."

"Nothing will happen between us when the doors are closed Sam, I promise you that. As for the rest, well I will never leave your side each step of the way. I will take care of you, and you know that I will think nothing less of you when you decide to not go on the road with us, not work with WWE. But shut up with that now, because unless you are afraid of what is about to happen, I don't want to hear the word _scared_ tonight." "What do you want to hear?" I asked suggestively, loosening his collar a little bit.

"You screaming my name Mrs. Good."

"Oh Mr Good, I will try my very best."

He kissed me and moved his hand in my hair, beginning to take out the clips and needles in it. "How many are there?" he growled after a while.

"Not many more, let me help." I helped him getting rid of the last ones and when my hair was finally loose he pushed his hand through it. "I love your hair, wild and free." he mumbled kissing my throat.

"And fluffy."

_Shut it Sam, not the time I told myself. Really not the moment to make fun._

Jon stopped and looked up. "Whoever did this stupid Dean "Fluffy Hair" Ambrose collage is going to pay." he warned.

"No, I like your hair all wild and free." I gently pushed my fingers through his hair. It really was kinda long by now, but he rocked the look.

"I'll show you wild and free, wife."

He got rid of his Jacket and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. "Oh Jon, so strong." I cooed and once he was only in his trousers he came back on the bed giving me the opportunity to enjoy his muscles up close. I would never grow tired of the feeling of my hands on his smooth skin. I loved his arms, they were perfectly sculpted, not too much, not too skinny. They were honestly made for arm porn. I loved his six pack which he hid under his shirts in the ring most of the time, unless Sheamus did a number on him. I appreciated his nipples, and I wanted to show him that so I gently bit his left nipple, making him groan.

"What about slow Sam?" His voice was hoarse and deep and sexy.

"Oh I go...soooo...slow..." I said, kissing a trail across his chest to his right nipple, biting it as well.

"You really wear too much. Get up wife." He pushed me away, got up and pulled me off the bed.

He turned me around hugging me from behind, running his hands over my shoulders, down my rib cage over my belly and up again to the zipper of my wedding dress.

He opened it in one swift move pulled it down my shoulders. "Please tell me you wear at least panties!" he growled once he realized I wore no bra. "The dress has a build in bra Jon. As for the panties, go and find out."

Oh and he did. He pushed the dress over my hips to find a little nude colored panty there. "Thank God." he mumbled, kissing the little dent just over my ass.

"No, thank Good." I whispered and shuddered when he moved his kisses further down.

"Step out of the dress and get on the bed." he commanded and I followed his order without question. I lay down on my back, head on the pillows looking up at him in only my nude panty and my white stocking. The shoes I had already lost on the way in.

Jon looked at me and started to open his trousers, slowly pushing them down over his legs stepping out of them in the same motion and now he was only in his boxer briefs, black and fitting.

He jumped on the bed beside me and for a moment I feared the frame might collapse.

But it didn't and Jon rolled on me, pinning me gently to the mattress with his weight.

"I am not sure about the stockings yet Sam." he mumbled as he moved down my body to the stockings.

"Other men love them." He looked up. "I am not other men and you are not other women. Never ever." He pulled one stocking down, then the other. He was getting a bit impatient, his erection clearly showing through his boxer briefs.

"What about slow?" I asked a bit breathless. "Fuck that." he growled then he was over me again, grinding his hips into mine, rubbing his erection against my clit.

"Stop playing Jon." I moaned and I didn't have to tell him twice. He got rid of his boxer briefs and I got rid of my panties and when we were finally skin on skin he stopped before entering me.

"This is our first time as husband and wife Sammy. I love you." and then he pushed into me consummating this marriage properly.

He rocked his hips gently but thoroughly at first, each stroke long and deep but I was wet for him and he really couldn't hold back much longer. I pinched his firm ass and told him:"Fuck me Jon."

That was all it took for him to start pumping into me in a quick pace.

And it didn't take us long to reach our climax together.

He didn't pull out immediately but kept himself inside, looking into my eyes.

"Now we are properly married and this was the one custom I truly liked about the wedding."

My hand gently massaged his neck, where his hair curled slightly.

"Agree with me." he growled which made me laugh because he quoted Roman after their WM 30 win.

"I agree." I laughed softly and was rewarded with a kiss.

_AN: Bella315 and I are back from our Wrestling Weekend in Rotterdam. The show was great, we had so much fun, and we saw our man, DEAN FUCKING AMBROSE! Yay.__It was a great evening, we bounced some story ideas around (which I will feature in later chapters) and I guess Dean gave us a lot of new ideas and we were kissed by our muse, lol._

_I will try to catch up and upload more soon, sorry again for the long, long wait._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

On Monday we left for Raw together with most of our wedding guest. Some had left on Sunday already, but Joe, Colby, Bryan, Claudio and Jon left together today. And I was with them.

I was really excited about this trip. I was never on tour with Jon and the guys and we would try to figure out if this could work.

On the plane to Greenville Jon and I had the first real chance to talk about everything.

"It is all really unreal to me still." I looked at my wedding ring, twisted it around my finger. The ring was small, no real eye catcher at first sight, but it was beautiful. And it had cost a fortune. But it didn't look it at first. It represented us really well. By now Jon was wealthy, not rich, but he had saved a lot of money over the years and the last year with the Shield had made his nest egg grow even more. But he still walked around most of the time in cheap shirts and a jeans. Everything luxurious in his life was not flashy but low key fancy. Okay, his car was flashy. But the ring. Nope. Not fancy at first sight.

And apart from that we lived a really down to earth lifestyle.

So, now in the relative quiet of the plane it all came crashing down on me.

"It is real Sam. Us. This." He looked at his ring, really simple and I guess he hated wearing a ring, but not this one. This one had a meaning, even to a guy like Jon who didn't give a fuck about labels and customs. But this ring he wore with a certain amount of pride.

"To be honest: I have no clue how a marriage works Sam, so please bear with me while I figure this out."

I laughed out loud. "Neither do I but between the two of us we will make it work."

I leaned over and kissed him. When I leaned back I kept his face in my hands and looked in his eyes.

"You know how it works Jon. Damn you BOUGHT us a house. You, the born nomad, who never even signs long term lease contracts bought a house."

Jon touched his neck, visibly uncomfortable with what I just pointed out.

"You bought us a home." I whispered and kissed him again.

"Even if we move and travel all the time, we have now a place where we can always return to. Thank you my husband."

"It makes me itchy on one hand. We own a freaking house now, but on the other hand it is like you said. We got one constant in our lives now and even if everything around us changes all the time, Tahoe is a constant now. Like you."

He kissed my hand and gave me a secret smile.

"Is it morning already?" asked a startled Colby who sat next to Jon and had been asleep for the last hour. Now he looked around wide eyed.

"Relax pup, still an hour away from the airport." Jon told him and Colby relaxed back in his seat, grinning to himself about us newly weds.

We arrived in Greenville and Colby went to rent a car and I went with him.

"We basically take any big car, we are not picky. It has to be big enough for all our stuff, so any van or SUV should work fine. We got a Jeep today. We don't take a hotel at the first town of the tour but in the second because we go there directly after the event that night."

"Got it." I said and pretended to write everything down.

What I really did was practicing my new signature.

_Samantha Good_

"What are you writing down there?" Colby took my notebook away from me before I could react.

"That's a whole fucking page with your signature. You plan to become famous?" "Nooo. I have to practice for all the paperwork I have to do. By the way. There will be probably someone calling you from the USCIS to verify that the marriage is no green card scam."

"Oh let them call. I will tell them the truth." He laughed evilly. I boxed him in the arm as we walked to the rental car.

"Don't worry Sam, when they talk to the two of you they will find out that this is a love marriage. Have no worries."

We packed our stuff in and Colby drove to the terminal to pick up Joe and Jon who were swarmed by fans.

Colby helped them getting their stuff in and once the doors were closed Jon of course had to bitch.

"What the hell took you so long. We were practically eaten alive out there. You simply can't go out in public with the big guy, he draws too much attention!"

"We had a quickie on the backseat." I pointed out.

"Good thing Colby is so flexible the little ninja." Jon mumbled and I turned around from the front grabbing his hand. "I'm making fun, you know that, right?" "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here so calmly."

"Who made her ride shot gun anyways?" Joe said from the backseat and I grinned.

"Backseats are a bit tight, huh?" Colby grinned and drove us to the arena.

"I ride shot gun next time." Joe pointed out and Colby made a horrific face.

"What? No!" First: I like Sam up front here with me. Second: They are newly weds Joe, you really want them on the backseat together, at night?"

Joe glanced from Jon to me, I could feel his eyes bore into my head.

"Good point. Put them both in the front and let us sit in the back Colby."

"Oh yay, fun! Rolleigns slash!" I clapped my hands and smiled and got a "SHUT UP!" from all three guys.

We arrived at the arena and got out of the car.

We were behind a fence, and there were a handful of people waiting. We had kept the marriage quiet for now and wanted to wait for a while before telling the fans.

"SHIELD! SETH! ROMAN! DEAN!" the girls screamed when they saw the Hounds and I looked at Jon. "You normally walk right in?" "Yup. They can get really crazy." He told me and I couldn't really see the harm in 7 girls and 3 guys behind a 7 food high fence.

"SAM!" One girl shouted and I had to turn around. They guys were mostly deaf to those calls and Jon swore silently.

"I..." looking at him I knew I had made a mistake by reacting and Jon looked at his partners. "I will teach her, I swear. Do you mind?"

They both shock their heads and all four of us walked up the fence.

I later learned that they normally don't react to the calls because if they do look but don't walk over fans usally thought they were rude for not coming over. Well, on that first day I didn't know any better.

They boys started on one end and I walked up to the girl who had shouted out to me.

"Oh hey Sam. I'm Chelle. It is so cool to meet you." she said and was bouncing up and down.

"Hi Chelle, nice to meet you, too." I replied a bit out of words.

"They came to us because you told them to, right? Thanks. Jon is my favorite, you know? Look." She opened her jacket and she wore a "Explicit Mox Violence" Shirt."

"Wow, long time that I saw one of those." It was Jon and Chelle was bouncing up and down even harder.

"I got it ages ago at a CZW event. Jon, us Indy fans, we are all so proud of you. Can we make a photo?" "Yeah, sure." he replied and I took the camera from Chelle.

"This will look really awkward because of the fence." I said but Chelle didn't care.

"Thank you so much, both of you."

Jon walked up to the next girl, who proudly announced that her name is Sam, or Sami, as well.

That's what made me walk up to her.

"Nice name." I pointed out and the girl smiled. "Yeah, it's like Sam and Dean from that TV show, Supernatural." she grinned and Jon flashed me a smile. That was the reason he picked the name Dean Ambrose from the suggestions WWE had for him.

"What do you have there?" my husband asked and pointed to the folder in her hand.

"Oh, I am an artist, I draw stuff, you want to take a look?"

"Sure."

Soon all three guys and the fans looked at her artwork and were impressed. The guys even signed an especially beautiful drawing of them and made Sami's day.

Jon and the rest said their goodbyes and we went inside.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I said again and again. "But you know, I was one of them. Well I didn't stalk anyone, I didn't wait in front of arenas, but I know how it is to be a fan. And every little bit counts for them."

"Well, your intentions are good Sam, but those guys out there, they meet famous people regularly. They wait in front of every hotel and arena they can travel to. They are pros, just like the people at the airports. You rarely meet a fan by chance." Colby pointed out. "Chelle and Sami were really happy to meet you and I will look for those who meet you by chance and make their dreams come true. "

"That is a noble plan." Someone said behind me and I turned around to come face to face with Stephanie McMahon.

" I wanted to be among the first to congratulate you on your marriage. Jon, Samantha." She shook our hands. "Thanks." Jon mumbled and put his hands back in his pockets.

"I wanted to talk to you Samantha. Jon when you join us in the TV office after you got your stuff out of the way?" "Sure."

Jon grabbed his case and my bag and left me with the daughter of the fucking owner of the company.

Okay Sam, straighten your back this counts.

"Come with me." I followed Stephanie through a maze of catacombs, until we arrived in the TV office, which was her real office on the road.

Oh joy, guess who waited in there? Yes, The Game. Okay, Now I was intimidated.

"Please sit. Hunter, this is Samantha Good."  
"Oh yeah, right. Congratulations Samantha." "Thank you Hunter?" I asked and he smiled. "Hunter works fine, Paul is okay as well. We wanted to talk to you a moment alone if that is okay."

"Umm, sure." I answered him but I had an uneasy feeling about this. Not because I had to face the Authority alone, but that they didn't want Jon in on this.

Hunter nodded and started: "Okay. We don't take outsiders so easily backstage and behind the scenes of this business. Usually they stay on the sidelines still glancing in from the outside. Jon asked us a while ago, if we think we could work out a job for you. The guy has balls, he basically wanted us to invent a job for you. So we did. Because we appreciate your influence on Jon. He is not always the most popular guy backstage and he is not always the easiest guy to be around. You grounded him and we see that and support that. He also is not good with new people, he hates PR stuff as you know. So, we are thinking about letting you do the Shields PR work, accompany them to interviews outside, managing their schedules and stuff. We already talked to Joe and Colby because it would affect them as well and they agreed to it, no surprise there. If at one point the Shield splits, we have to go from there. It is a risky decision Samantha. If you bring any personal stuff on the job it would get really awkward.

So you have to check any argument out at the door and be a professional here. You don't know this business and we would like to leave the status quo as it is, you will train with the PR assistant who manages the boys right now and learn what there is to learn. We will put you through a couple of seminars, especially about how you put yourself out there. I saw your stunt outside today. They, the Shield, follows you which is good but those fans were tame. There will be fans who will call you names and I can only imagine Jon's reaction to that. But it is something you have to face anyway so I am sure you will figure it out. So let's try this out for the time being and you will get your chance in time. You haven't gotten your green card yet anyways, right?"

"No, we are waiting for the finalization."

"Okay. Good. So Samantha. All in all, your most important job is to keep Jon in line. He has potential if he keeps his focus. Take care that he does."

"Sorry to say that but you are wrong Hunter." He raised an eyebrow. "He is focused and he gives this 120%. He is good, he is clean and he trains harder than anyone I know. He could and would do this on his own. Don't belittle him. He is a selfmade man and he will make it, with me or without me. With me he just gets sex every night, that is all I do. He needs no one to keep him in line."

Hunter chuckled and there was a tap on the door and Jon entered.

"Ahhh, Jon, congratulations. We are really happy for the two of you." Jon entered warily and looked reserved.

"Thank you Hunter. You talked with Sam about the job?" "Yes, she will start training today and we will go from there. Everything is like we discussed. You should go and find Mark or Jane probably about the storyline for tonight."

Okay, and with that he dismissed us. Jon took my hand and we walked out of the office.

He dragged me to a quiet corner and sat me down on a box.

"Okay, what is this?" I asked.

"I heard what you said to them. That I would make it on my own. You belittle yourself Sam. I almost hate every single person who walks around here. You working with me, being my PR assistant, that will make my life easier. It will keep me in line. But..." he grabbed my left hand, kissed my wedding ring. "Thank you for your loyalty. And please never tell the Authority again that I keep you around just for the sex. That is ridiculous. I keep you for the sex and the house work you do." "Ass."I slapped his chest but kissed him deeply. "I love you too, you know." I whispered.

They guys had to do two interviews with local newspapers and I got to sit in and learn a bit about media and stuff. It was interesting but also so much new stuff, that my head almost exploded. Jon noticed and took me aside. "Why don't you find yourself a TV and watch our segment there. Take a brake Sam. No one expects you to learn everything in one day. Never loose the fun in this." He stroked my cheek gently. "I need to get ready. Go, enjoy yourself." "I will." I promised and went looking for a TV set.

I found one where Tyler Breeze already followed the live show.

"Hey Tyler." I greeted him and he recognized me. "Hey Sam. Nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" "I might have a chance to work for the company. As a media liaison for the Shield. I have a couple minutes off to watch their segment." "That sounds great. Congratulations." "Thanks." I smiled and that's when he noticed my ring. "Oh, what is that? Show me!" He grabbed my hand.

"You're married?" he asked astonished. "Yes, Saturday." I grinned like a maniac now.

"Then congratulations again." He hugged me.

"Thanks. Oh, there they are!" I pointed to the TV and got to watch an segment in the ring, where my guys trash talked Evolution. And God, Jon is so good on the microphone, it is fun to watch him.

"One day, I want to have the mic skills your man got. Truly amazing" Tyler said impressed.

"I will let him know...when his ego needs a boost." Tyler laughed and I grinned. He was easy being around.

"I am glad I found another friendly face around here."

"I would say everyone is friendly around you with three intimidating bodyguards." Tyler looked behind me and I turned around to find my guys smiling at me.

"You really ruin it for me making friends."

"Just looking out for you Sammy." Colby pointed out.

"Well, do it a little less intimidating." I pointed out and told Tyler goodbye.

"Tyler, huh?" Jon asked and I took his hand and squeezed it once. "I like him, he is nice. So be nice, please. And by the way: Back to business. Your match is the last one, and it's right after the Divas Match. You will have to leave for the crowd entrance when the Daniel Bryan segments ends. The Divas match is scheduled for 7 minutes so you have about 10 minutes to go to your spot."

Joe and Colby applauded. "Well, well. You did good." Jon kissed my temple softly. "So proud Sam." he whispered and I bowed.

And that's how my first day at the possible new job turned out. It went well but I knew there would be also setbacks. But I was willing to face the obstacles with Jon at my side.

_A/N: This chapter featured, as promised by loyal reviewers ChelleLew and xSamiliciousX in a little cameo. You met Jon and the rest of the Shield! Yay. Hope you enjoyed it, and I do keep my promises! My girl bella315 will be featured at a later point, I haven't forgotten about her._  
_I want to thank all the recent reviewers and as always: Every review means the world to me! Thank you all!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

About three weeks later, I was a constant travel companion with the guys now and always with them, still learning the arts about media relations, a big day for me was actually in Las Vegas.

An USCIS agent had announced his visit at our home for the mandatory interview. And the day couldn't have been any worse. Our flight was late and I had to call the guy to let him know that we would be an hour late. Oh joy.

When Jon and I arrived at the apartment the guy waited up front.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The flight was delayed." I explained.

"No problem, it gave me the chance to talk to some of your neighbors."

"Oh? Did you talk to the elderly couple, Rosa and Tim Brooks? They keep our mail."

"I did talk to them, yes." he replied. Okay, not a really chatty guy.

We had walked to the apartment while talking and Jon opened the door for us.

"She did all the decorations. It's not really my thing. Coffee?" he asked and the guy who's name was and I am not shitting you, Dean Anderson, relied with a yes.

Jon went into the kitchen and left me alone.

Ummm, hello? Aren't we supposed to present to him that we loved each other?

"Well, okay, ummm, do you want to look around? I am not entirely finished since I travel with my husband all the time now. And I would have cleaned up but we left Thursday night and are just back, so please excuse the mess. This is our bedroom."

The sheets were all over the bed, there was actually a bra of mine on the floor, next to Jon's boxer shorts. For the first time in my life I was not entirely ashamed of the mess because that is what the guy came to see.

I was almost asking him if he wanted to take a look in the closet, because I read that they do that sometimes. But research would mean I prepared for this visit. So I kept my mouth shut and kicked our underwear under the bed when I was sure he had noticed it.

"Sorry." I said and opened the bathroom door where both our stuff stood around in no real order.

He made notes the whole time and we left the bedroom and I brought him into the living room, pointing out pictures of Jon and I back from 2012 and also from our wedding.

Once I had him seated at the table I went to Jon. The guy could still see us since we had an open kitchen so I put an arm around him and whispered:"You are not supposed to leave me alone Jon. WE have to prove that we love each other." He looked down at me. "Babe, what do you want me to do? Take you right here?"

He turned around to the guy, who was watching us with interest.

He winked and grabbed the coffee cup and I followed him to our dining table.

Jon served the coffee and sat down, and I plopped down beside him grabbing his hand.

"Look, Mr Anderson. My wife is really nervous about all of this. She has a box with stuff for you to look at to prove to you guys that this a marriage of love, or whatever the fancy term is."

"Bona Fida." I said and Jon looked at me. "Right. So, you can gladly look through all the stuff. You can look at the wedding pictures. You can call my friends, my boss, you can call Vince McMahon but everyone will tell you this: Try to take my wife away from me and I will get seriously pissed. She was actually the one who I had to persuade to move here. She loved me alright, make no mistake, but she was scared to leave her old life behind. Well, look at her finger now, look at mine..." He grabbed my left hand and put it on the table.

"We are married now. We love each other." He took of his ring gave it to Mr Anderson. "Read the inscription." he ordered and the guy read it.

_Everything happens...J.+ S. 05-10-14 till (infinity sign)  
_

I took off my ring and gave it to him as well.

_...for a reason. J.+ S. 05-10-14 till (infinity sign)  
_

"I met her Nov. 6th 2010. We know each other for almost 4 years. I loved her from day one. She is my soul mate, my friend, my advisory, my lover, my wife, my everything. I am a pretty private person Mr Anderson, that's why I don't show you the PDA you are maybe hoping for but I want you to know, that I spent literally every single night in her arms, because she will be working together with me. I could provide for her, she doesn't need to work. But she wants to work. She doesn't want to rely on the community, she wants to give back. This is a love marriage if ever one is, and I will go get the box for you, or Sam can boot up her computer and show you all the fan photos on the internet of us. Because you know I am in the public eye being a wrestler and we can hardly leave the apartment without being recognized. So that is the reason why I am a little distant right now because just google Dean Ambrose Girlfriend and you will get 1000 pictures that can tell you so much better that this is love."

Jon took the rings back and put mine on my finger and I did the same for his. He kissed my hand and my mouth trying to nail this thing.

"Do you have anything to add Mrs Good?" The guy Anderson asked.

"Nope." Jon and me grinned at each other.

"Google that as well." I added. "But let me give you the documents you might want for your file."

I got three letters, one each from Joe and Colby, one from Stephanie McMahon, stating that this marriage was a marriage for love. I got some wedding picture copies, the invitation, pictures of our stay in London last November and a couple of letters addressed to us both.

"I hope this helps."

He looked through them and I went to sit down next to Jon who grabbed my hand again, not letting go.

"This looks fine. I understand you being a public figure Mr Good, and I appreciate it that you don't put on a show for my sake. I am pretty sure that when I would look into your suitcases, that your clothes are mixed in there as well."

"Actually she has half her stuff in mine." "That's not even true. I just had to put some shirts in your bag." I defended myself and slapped his arm which got him laughing.

"Your neighbors told me that in fact you are really quiet, seldom home though, but whenever they catch a glimpse you would hold hands. I found a perfectly normal household with all your stuff mixed here as well, and clear indications that you spent your nights together. Sex doesn't mean love, but as I said, many couples put on a show for me. But I like to look at the little things. You grabbing her hand, stroking it, your wedding bands. And in fact I looked online and saw a lot of shit there, but also some pictures of fans of the two of you. So all in all I am very happy with this, I see no indication of a fraud here. I will issue the green card for you Mrs Good which means you can legally stay in the USA for two years. You have to apply for a permanent residence after the two years. Details will be in the mail. I also understand that there is a job waiting for you already, and you can start when your green card arrives, which takes about two weeks. I will take the documents you gave me with me for the file, but everything is in good order. Welcome to the USA Mrs. Good." He shook my hand.

"Thank you Mr Anderson." I almost wanted to hug him but Jon held me back and escorted him out.

When he came back I was bouncing up and down like a lunatic. So basically like he did in the ring all the time.

Jon watched amused. I hopped to him and he caught me midair and I put my legs around his waist and he easily held me up. "I will get a green card. I can stay." squealing still I kissed him. "I heard that Mrs. Good. Thank God, because I was so nervous." "I noticed." By now I knew him very well and when he got really quiet he was nervous. Normally you would think that all his twisting and turning during interviews meant he is nervous. Well, wrong. He is just extremely bored then, or acting in character, when he gets really still he is nervous or really mad.

"How long can you hold me up like this?" I asked and he laughed. "When you keep rubbing against me not much longer." He walked over to our couch and dropped me down. "He should have stayed to see this." Jon whispered.

_A/N: The next chapters will take a little time. I want to add to them, rewrite them a little but they will be HUGE. Something BIG will happen that might change the lives of Jon and Samantha forever! Stay tuned!_


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This chapter was mildly changed due to recent events. It was finished before Dean lost his title. Everything starting at this point has never happened. I have to build everything from scratch now. **

**Chapter 35**

Forward to End of July 2014

After the feud with Evolution had kept the boys busy during the summer and Jon loosing his US title in the process to Sheamus in the process, a meeting was scheduled for mid July, to discuss the future story line ideas.

The guys got presented with the idea the creative team had come up with.

During the feud with the Evolution Roman emerged as the shining star. The Superman who could overcome all the odds. Which left Dean and Seth in the shadows and they didn't like it one bit. Jealousy was in their eyes when they looked at their team mate now.

They would have a match at Summer Slam against Cesaro, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heymans new guy, and Dean and Seth were supposed to leave Roman to himself being badly beaten by Brock Lesnar. Because that should teach Roman a lesson. That he maybe was called the Samoan Superman, but without his team mates he was nothing.

Let him fend for himself, see how that works out. The Shield would split at Summer Slam.

When Jon told me, I looked at him, I even had to wipe a tear away. "I hate that. I know why they do it, I know it is best for business but I hate to see you fight with Joe."

"We will be brothers forever. I won't let anyone tell me, that I can't travel with him anymore. Nothing will change Sam. Just maybe you won't do his media relations, just Colby's and mine. We will stick together for a while and Joe will get his push..."

"You will get this push one day as well. One day they will need the big bad heel and then your time will come Jon." Gently I held his face in my hands and kissed his nose. "We will get there. I believe that with every fiber of my being. And I will play my part in it by presenting you just right for the media. We will make that happen."

Jon closed his eyes. "You have no idea how much you calm me Sam. Thank you."

Well, shit would hit the fan after tonight.

**RAW – Two weeks to Summer Slam**

3MB had challenged the Shield, wanting to profit from the recent cracks. The three man band hadn't forgotten about the beatings in the past and they wanted to show the Shield that they are not unbeatable.

It was a really hard match, one I watched backstage.

Joe was in the ring with Drew and they were fighting and outside Jinder and Jon were fighting along with Heath and Colby.

Jinder had his arms around Jon, the steel steps were already scattered across the floor, upside down, when Jinder pushed Jon really hard and he went down. But he was much too close to the turned around steel steps. As he went down with Jinder's weight on him he hit his left shoulder on the corner of the steps which were already near the barricade so they got stuck there and Jon's shoulder hit the corner of the steps full force with another 200 pounds on him and when he cried out I knew something was not right.

Jinder only needed a second to notice that as well and didn't attack Jon any further walking to Colby to "attack" him because Jon was down and holding his left shoulder.

Joe in the ring noticed it and slammed Drew down hard leaving the ring.

He crouched down next to Jon.

"You good?" he asked quietly.

"No, something is not right." Jon said between clenched teeth.

The ref was down there now as well and Joe told him Jon was out and the ref gave the X signal, making known that this was not part of the show.

I was biting my nails by now. Drew was a great wrestler and when Joe got back in the ring he finished him off really quickly because the Shield had to loose this match anyways.

By now the trainers and EMT's were down there and it took Natalya to keep me backstage.

"Wait till they have him back here Sam. I know it is hard, just wait."

Joe and Colby were next to Jon and with help he got upright and standing but he was pale.

His pain must have been great because he could took a punch or two and when even the adrenaline couldn't keep the pain at bay, then it was really bad.

Joe helped Jon backstage and then nothing could hold me back anymore.

"What's up Jon?" I asked but didn't dare to touch him.

"Hit the should blade really hard. Something is broken I guess."

"We will check him out." The head trainer told me and we went back to the first aid room.

They cut off Jon's shirt and the shoulder was already swollen and blue.

"I can't tell without an x-ray, but with the amount of swelling and the pain, I guess you are right. Something might be broken. I will give you painkillers and we get you to a hospital."

Jon looked at me and I had to press my lips together. "It is your decision." I told him.

In the past Jon had a substance abuse problem. He popped pills like candy for a while and getting him clean of that was my first good deed in our friendship back in 2010/2011.

"No painkillers." he said and got down from the stretcher.

"I want to shower first." he announced and walked off. Okay, at least he had his priorities straight.

"I'll need your help Sam." he was pissed by now and I followed him.

Colby was in front of us and told everyone to leave the locker room.

Once it was cleared and everyone out I stripped Jon out of his ring gear and it was the least sexual thing I ever did with him.

He already walked into the showers and I did something I would normally think twice about and stripped to my underwear and followed him.

He was leaning with his good arm against the wall, his head on it, his eyes closed.

"Baby, I am so sorry." I whispered.

His shoulder looked really bad from my point of view.

"Let's do this quickly, because you need to be in a hospital Jon." I soaped him and washed him off and once back in the locker room got him into a jeans and some shoes but I was at a loss with a tshirt because he was holding his left arm strictly against his body.

"Take a dress shirt. I will put one arm in." he instructed me. It sounded patient but he was on the edge of loosing it. A quiet Jon is never ever a good thing.

I helped him put it on and tried to dry myself enough to get into my own clothes. I picked up clothes I recognized as Jon's and put them in his suitcase and I was hardly finished and he was already out the door.

"Maybe I forgot something Colby. Can you check? And could someone get my stuff from the Female Talent Room? And can I have the car keys?"

We had car pooled, we would all four drive to the next town tonight so all our stuff was here.

"You want me to drive?" Joe asked and I told him no. The mood Jon was in they would probably fight.

"No, just get all our stuff. Shit, how will you get..." "Don't worry Sam. Get your man to a hospital. We will come there as soon as we can. Go, he is getting pissed."

"SAM!" Jon yelled and everyone around heard it and I ran to him.

"I am here. Don't make a fucking scene here Jon, I work here as well." I hissed and got to the car, ignoring all the fans behind the fence.

"I know you are hurting Jon." "Damn well I am hurting. Because once the word pain killers was issued you got this look on your face. Like oh, Jon will take a pill, and then he will start popping pills again and he will be a junkie again, and then he will spent his nights at the bar down the street and he will come home drunk. And God, he will throw everything away, and I can take oh so much, but a drunken and high Jon I can't take."

He was ranting but if it was keeping him busy and forgetting about the pain that was good.

"Right Jon, that's why I told you it is your decision. So it would be ultimately your fault." I answered him in the most neutral voice I could muster right now.

"Because I am always the one doing something wrong. You are so perfect. You are STRAIGHT EDGE and I am an EVERYDAY STRUGGLING ALCOHOLIC AND SUBSTANCE ABUSER" he screamed and I flinched.

"I am a fucking failure and now I will be a fucking invalid."

"Drama queen." I just said. "We will get your shoulder x-rayed and treated for the night. Tomorrow we will go to those fancy WWE doctors and figure out what we will have to do. You have probably a broken bone which hurts like a bitch and makes you into a whiny pussy but it will heal. You will be out for a couple of weeks..."

"It will take longer than two weeks! How many times do I have to tell you that a couple of weeks means TWO weeks not SEVERAL weeks."

God he was so pissed. And I really messed up with a couple of days and a couple of weeks all the time, usually it entertained him. Well, not tonight. Tonight he wanted to hurt me with his words, as much as he hurt because of his shoulder and his fear about the injury.

"Fine. You will be out several weeks but you will be back. We will get through this Jon, together. Okay? I understand that you are hurting, that you are pissed and that your are afraid."

"Fuck you."

"You are afraid, and I understand your need to lash out." We stopped at a red light.

"But look at me." He looked at me his eyes were glazed. "I love you, and you don't mean any of what you said but please stop now, okay? We are almost at the hospital and I can only take so much, okay? I am stressed out here as well, and I hate to see you go through this and your pain is mine. So please. Get your act together until we are alone again, okay Jon?"

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out a couple of times before answering. "I am sorry, it just hurts like a little bitch. I will be good. I am sorry Sam. You know I lash out at those close to me. It is no fine character trait and you should give me hell for it, not be so understanding and patient."

"If I had no patience, this wouldn't work out between us Mr Good." I grinned shortly and we arrived at the emergency room to get Jon treated.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Well Mr Good, your scapula or in a more common term, your shoulder blade is broken in one place at the body of it. Good thing is, it is a clean break. Bad thing is, it seems that muscle tissue was also damaged which has to be treated in an operation. I understand that you will visit your regular doctor tomorrow. So what we will do for tonight is immobilize the shoulder and treat you with pain medication."

Again Jon shared a look with me. "I have a little problem with pain killer abuse. Is there a way to numb the pain with an injection?" Jon asked. "Well, we can put a local anesthetic there but it will only give you a couple of hours of comfort."

"I'll take that. Can we get this party on the road then? My wife will give you the address where you can forward the x rays to."

"Very well, my assistant will be with you in a moment to fix you up, if you would please follow me Mrs Good." I nodded and looked at Jon. "I will be right back."

The doctor gave me some more instructions and I was good to go soon. Outside in the ER I saw Colby and Joe. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming." I hugged them both. "So what is the deal?" Joe asked. "Broken shoulder blade. He will be out for at least 8-10 weeks. I will look for a flight to Pensacola so we can be at the Andrews Institute tomorrow to get it checked out again."

"I knew you would say this and I already looked for flights. The earliest is 6 am tomorrow, you'll be there at 9 am. The drive will be about another hour. Joe has the rental car details. Here, book the flight Sam." Colby shoved his phone in my hands and I finished the booking details he already had put in. And on Joe's phone I got us a rental.

"Thank you guys." I hugged them again. "You should call Hunter or Steph with an update asap." Joe told me and I nodded. "I know just let us settle at a hotel somewhere near the airport and I will call them. I sent them a text already. So, you want to see him?"

They nodded and followed me to the room where I had left my husband to be treated.

His fixation was almost done.

"Hey Jon." the guys greeted him and bumped fists with him.

"You rock that sling, we should add it to the gear." Colby laughed and Jon just flipped him of.

"Oh I got you something Jon." Joe grabbed in his backpack and pulled out a hooded vest with a zipper. "Should fit you and you should get into it with a little help." He gave it to the nurse who helped Jon into it and I watched to learn how to help him once we were alone.

"Thank God it is warm. This happening in winter would be the death of me." Jon said and got off of the table. "Thank you." he told the nurse and looked at us. "Can we go somewhere where I can lay down for a while?" he asked me.

"Yes, we will go the airport, take a room at the airport hotel and leave with the 6 am flight to Pensacola."

Jon nodded and Colby opened the door for him, after Jon had put on the hoodie.

They escorted us outside, the handful of people who recognized the guys were blocked by Joe.

"Take care of our hound Sam. Call us when you need anything. Drive safely. Jon, get better soon. And don't worry about a thing. I talked to Joe and there will be no split yet. We wait till you are back and work from there. So no rush bro." Colby hugged Jon and we got in the car and drove to the near airport.

I took care of the hotel room, helped Jon settle and went to get rid of the rental, calling Stephanie on the way.

"Do you know that changes the whole storyline for The Shield? We had everything planned for the Summer Slam!" she bitched.

"Believe me, I know how much this sucks, but it's not like he planned to get hurt."

"What will we do now?"

"Well, that is frankly not our problem, get Creative to work it out, they can at least plan with 8 weeks minimum."

She was pissed but so was I, and then she dropped a bomb.

"Well I count on you to do your job tomorrow Samantha. How do you plan to handle Jon and your responsibilities for WWE?"

"My job? I thought I..." I mumbled.

"You want to keep your job Samantha, right? We are no farewell organization. We run a business. And you have a job to do."

"No, you are right. I will let you know okay. I take the day off tomorrow and will let you know. Thank you. Bye."

I hung up and said BITCH. People looked at me but I ignored them.

Once I got back to the room, Jon was still awake but his eyes were heavy. I didn't want to bother him with the crap Steph had told me on the phone but he was my husband and knew me very well.

"How did the call with the Authority go?" he asked and sat upright on the bed.

"Well, she will get Creative to work something out. Joe already informed them, that they can kiss the split goodbye for now. That must have pissed her off really good because she told me I had to work tomorrow...today, whatever." "What?" "Yeah, I am still new and if I want this job I would have to work through your injury or else."

"Or else? That bitch. You will not work tomorrow, because I will not go alone to these doctors. I want you there and she can deal with that. Joe and Colby are big boys and they can figure out this media stuff alone. And I can't be home alone at first because I can hardly take a piss by myself which is the case like right now." He got up and looked at me.

"You want me to...? Okay..."

He was my husband, I knew every inch of his body so this shouldn't be awkward but it was. For both of us. So much that at one point we looked at each other and started to laugh and couldn't stop for a long while.

"Thank you Sam. For everything. And don't worry about the job. You stay with me because I need you. And we will work out this job thing when WE get back to the WWE, okay? Don't worry." He pulled me in and kissed my head. "Thanks." I mumbled. "You should sleep a couple...a few hours while the anesthetic still works. Come on."

I helped him into bed, put the blanket over him and told him I would join him in a minute.

Once I returned from the bathroom he was already asleep.

I got into bed behind him, careful not to get too close so I wouldn't bump into his arm in the night, but close enough to let me hand rest on his hip.

Over time we had become one of those couples who could only sleep properly, when we touched the other one. It didn't matter if we fought that day, or if we just had sex. We would make it a rule to fall asleep together, usually me in front of Jon, him spooning me from behind and if we had fought that day, we would still tell each other that we loved us, and the next day was a new day and we would be good again.

We had to get up early to catch our flight and I told Jon I would handle our luggage and the check in, but he told me in real few words ("Fuck you") that he could handle at least one suitcase because he still had one good arm. He was cranky again, because the pain was back and he was less than looking forward to fans bothering us. So the easiest thing for me to do was let him handle the one suitcase and not start to argue with him. But he was in pain, his face looked strained and while they checked us in, which seemed to take hours I grabbed his good hand and snuggled into his side.

It seemed to help him relax a little and finally we got our boarding passes and could proceed to the security check.

Jon tried to be as nondescript as possible and it seemed to work for a while.

He ducked his head, wore his hoodie and we hoped for the best.

After finding some seats in a corner of the terminal to wait for our flight and even though Jon had a basecap deep in his face, and pretended to be asleep three girls made him. I really hadn't thought that would be possible and when they walked over to us, smiling, whispering and giggling I got up and stopped them. "Good Morning."

They stopped and looked at me, annoyance clearly visible in their eyes.

Before the seemingly feisty redhead of the group could say something I held up my hand.

"Listen, when you are fans I am pretty sure you saw RAW last night and you saw that Dean got hurt. That was real and we are on the way on the doctor. So at any other time you would be welcome to a picture or an autograph, but not today, sorry."

"Everyone knows that wrestling is fake lady. And who are you anyway? His mother?"

"Did you just listen to a word I said? The injury is real. He is in a lot of pain, and I respectfully ask you to leave him alone. And I am his wife..." I shoved my ring at their faces and wanted to add a BITCH to my sentence so badly. I loved fans, most were really cool, and I was the one pushing Jon to interact with fans more often, but not today damn it.

"Dean Ambrose dates Renee Young, everyone knows that!" Again the redhead. She was really pissing me off. And when she wouldn't stop soon, she would piss someone else off as well, and that wouldn't end nicely today.

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Really? That again? Well you are entitled to your believes of course, but it is simply not true and I would really like to discuss this with you some more but I have to take care of my husband. Again, I ask you to please stop bothering us. Thank you."

"You just want him to yourself, you are selfish, everyone knows that." the quiet dark haired girl now said and that's when Jon got up.

"Listen I am sitting right there. My ears work fine. What do you want to achieve disrespecting my wife like that? As she said, please leave us alone. Thank you."

"Everything alright here?" Two bulky security guys had shown up, and at least one recognized Jon.

"It's fine, just a little disagreement." I said.

"Well, ladies, please walk on." the other one instructed the girls who were leaving a few choice words for us.

"Which flight do you have to take?" the guy who had recognized Jon asked.

"AA 756 to Pensacola." "They open the gates any minute. Do you want us to accompany you?"

"That would be great." I said before Jon could say something. He probably didn't want the extra attention, but I was tense and tired as well and I didn't want another confrontation like that.

The other guy walked in front of us, and Jon walked next to the obvious fan.

"Thank you Mike." Jon said reading the name tag.

"Any time Mr Ambrose. Hope your arm gets better soon. It looked nasty last night." "It is nasty. Broken shoulder." "Argh, what a shame. So, here we are. Hey Lindy, can these two board already? Got a medical priority here."

Our tickets were checked again and we were good to go.

I noticed Mike contemplating with himself about something.

"Ask what you want to ask." I told him. He had helped us and I was sure Jon would agree.

"If it would be for me I would never ask, but my little boy is 10. He likes the Shield. If there is a chance..."

"Sam..." Jon said but I was already fishing in my bag for some pre signed autographs. I could have given them to the girls as well, but I just didn't like them I guess.

"What is his name?" Jon had taken a pen from Lindy and waited for Mike. "His name is actually Dean, which cracks us up all the time."

"I bet." I grinned as Jon added a "To Dean...what a cool name" to the autograph.

"Thank you Mr Ambrose, Sir. Get well soon."

"Thanks, take care." and with that we boarded the plane early.

"That was nice Jon, thanks."

"Those girls though..." he got into his seat and exhaled.

I put our stuff away and got in beside him.

"I know you are in a lot of pain. I want you to think about taking pain meds after the surgery Jon. You won't make it to the first week otherwise and I hate to see you suffer." I gently pushed my hand through his hair and he closed his eyes. Whenever he needed calming, I would to that. He enjoyed it and today it leveled him as well.

"I guess I will to that." he mumbled and dozed off as the plane filled with the other passengers.

He slept for over two hours, missing the breakfast on board as well as the drinks after that. I tried not to move too much, and always tried to touch him, hoping that it would calm him so he would sleep some more.

About 30 minutes before the landing he woke up and I could see that he hurt. Which darkened his mood immediately.

"Jon, listen to me. We have another 30 minutes in the air and about an hour to drive. The doc said you could take some ibuprofen. Here, take them. I saved you a water."

He swallowed the pills and closed his eyes again, but not to sleep but to keep his temper in check.

"Talk to me Sammy. Tell me something stupid."

"I know just the thing." I told him and grabbed my ipad, opening tumblr via the wlan on board.

"You never take the time to check it out, but there are some hilarious things on here."

And we browsed through some animated gifs, and pictures. I knew he wasn't really paying attention but it kept his mind of the pain and his temper in check till we landed.

_A/N: _

_Tonight is PAYBACK! I am really excited._

_**Here is what I WISH would happen:**_

_Dean turning on Seth and Roman, to join Evolution (since Batista will go film another movie). He would join Evolution because he realized that working close to the Authority is the way to achieve greatness. After all he won his US title working close to the Authority, and he lost it working against them. And Roman would be presented with one awesome heel and would have to suffer through the betrayal of brother to come in the end out of it stronger and better and the top face of the company._

_**Here is what will probably happen:**_

_Roman will be the soul survivor of the match, eliminating Triple H, which will lead to a one on one match at the next PPV, or maybe Summer Slam._

_Dean and Seth will feud against Randy and an unknown new third member of Evolution over the summer, stepping into Roman's shadow more and more._

_They will betray him at Summer Slam and be the new heel Tag Team._

_Honestly, I don't know what will happen and that makes it exciting. I just fear I will be disappointed in the end. But well, maybe I won't be._

_Everyone, have fun tonight, I will be back with an update Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest I guess!_


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Are all of you alright after RAW? It was a shocker, yes, but a great twist. Who would have betted on Rollins? None of you! It will be nteresting the next couple of weeks. Don't be sad, it is all scripted, the boys are still tight backstage, I believe that! Let Seth have his moment as a heel, he will be doing fine, and continue to support the man behind the aerial architect, Colby Lopez because trust me again. He is one of the last real good guys in the business, who always takes the extra minute with the fans. He has a heart of gold.**

**As for my story, I couldn't forsee THIS twist so I am completely on my own now, and Seth will still be a member of the Shield for a while.**

**"Enjoy" this chapter, but I guess you will be in the right mindset for the coming chapters because they are not happy but intense and deal with substance abuse.**

**R&R as always, I love every review, honestly! When you take a minute to drop me a line I will take at least one hour to write more of this story. :) Love you all, and no hate on Seth in my prescence!  
**

**Chapter 37**

We arrived in Pensacola and went straight to the clinic.

Jon got x-rayed again and had to do a cat scan. All in all the brake was not ideal but not that bad. The surgeon would put it together with a plate, fix the muscle damage which was not as extended as it sounded at first, and Jon would be able to go home in a day or two. He had to give the arm at least 10 days rest and then the therapy could slowly start.

But he would be out for 10-12 weeks. Yay for us you might think. 10 weeks together. Finally time for maybe a late honeymoon? Well, no. You ever had a hyper active dog in a cage for 10 weeks? Without his favorite toys? There you go. When Jon was crappy now, he would be unbearable 6 weeks from now. Well, we would cross that bridge when we got there.

Jon would be operated on this afternoon, they wanted to fix it fast.

I stayed with him the whole time, even though he told me like a hundred times to go to a hotel.

He even yelled one time. But I just sat in the visitor chair and ignored him, while holding his hand at the same time.

At least his pain was dulled because they had put him on pain killers via IV.

The doctor had told us, that he would take pain killers after the operation but that he should stop taking them as soon as physical possible. Well, we would see how that would work out.

In the afternoon I got a call from Stephanie, telling me that Jon would have to do a short interview for tomorrow.

"You are kidding me, right?" No, she wasn't. And for the first time in probably his whole life Jon really didn't want to do an interview. "It will be short, I promise." I kissed him, and it was time for him to go into surgery. "I love you Jonathan." I kissed his forehead. "I love you, too Samantha. Here. Take care of that for me, will you?" He put his wedding ring in my hand as they drove him to the OR.

After about three hours the surgery was over. Jon was in the wake up area and the doctor came up to me.

"The surgery went really well. We fixed the bone with two plates which will have to come out in about a year. The muscle damage was very small an it will heal on it's own. Right now I would say he will be out for about 10 weeks, give or take a week depending on the healing. If he wants to play it safe, he stays out of the ring for 12 weeks.

We will keep him over night for observation and he can leave tomorrow in the afternoon. You can visit him shortly now and then I advise you to go and take some rest yourself. He will sleep off the narcosis anyways and there is nothing here for you to do." "Okay, thank you Doctor."

He brought me to Jon who was awake but in a state between sleep and wakeful.

"Hey baby, the surgery went well. They fixed everything and you will be fine. I will go to a hotel now and I'll be back in the morning. Be good, okay?"

He made the effort to open his eyes and smile. "I will keep those nurses busy." he grinned and closed his eyes again. "Go Sammy, go sleep. I will be here in the morning. Promise." He slurred the words and I kissed his forehead and left.

It was the first night in weeks I had to spend alone. Before Jon stepped into my life, I was so comfortable sleeping alone. I could never understand people who complained about sleeping troubles when their loved ones were gone for a while. Now I could perfectly relate because once my head hit the pillow I was wide awake.

It was still early, only 11 pm, and I dialed my best friend.

"Hey sunshine. What's up? Where are you?"

"I am actually alone in a really big hotel bed." I smiled.

"Oh, do I have to be alone for this call as well? Because there are some guys and girls here. Should I leave?"

"No Colby. It is fine. I just wanted to let you know that the surgery went well, but he will be out for 10-12 weeks." "Three month, but surgery went well." Colby repeated loudly for the others' sake.

"They all say get well soon. All that is Joe, Nattie, TJ, Bryan, Brie, Claudio and Aaron (Damien Sandow)." "Oh thank you. Say hi to them. Well, I just couldn't sleep and wanted to hear a friendly voice. Take care Colby and I will keep you updated."

"You do that, thanks. And Sam, anything I can do for you guys, let me know. Same goes for Joe, okay? You need something, you holler. Sleep now, you sound almost dead."

"That's the effect you have on people Colby, they develop acute narcolepsy in your presence." I giggled. "As if, they are instantly awake when I am around, little shit. Sleep Sam. Good night."

He hung up laughing and I was finally able to go to sleep.

I was early at the hospital the next day. Jon's mood was not from this world. He was an annoying little brat and after an hour of him bitching about virtually everything I turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Jon, I understand you, okay? Believe me, I do. But when you don't stop right now, I will leave and you can deal with the WWE camera team by yourself, looking like a hobo. So shut up, grow a pair, as a good friend would say and work with me here okay? Little annoying brat."

Jon's eyes went wide and he was speechless for a moment. Something that really didn't happen all that much. He opened and closed his mouth twice before finally mumbling. "Not a brat and as of two days ago you liked the scruff and the _wild and free_ hair." "That was the great comeback. Oh honey, you are really not 100%, huh? Let's make you presentable, the camera team will be here within the hour." "You will not shave me, because you will only cut my throat." "Oh yeah I probably would right now, but the good thing is: You still have a right hand, correct? Think about it when you sleep in the guest room when you don't stop bitching at me."

I went to get a washcloth and some hot water and cleaned my man up a little bit. We entirely decided against a shave, let him look scruffy. I combed his hair back and he looked almost handsome, even though I liked his hair unruly and messy better.

"You look fine. They will ask you about your injury, they want you to say something about Jinder Mahal and that you will not forget who put you here. Basically you can stay in character the whole time."

"How much Mox can I put into this, because Sam? I am a bit high I guess from the pain meds."

I leaned into him. "I noticed that Jon. And no Mox, just Dean. WWE doesn't want a high as a kite Jon Moxley, just the mellow lunatic fringe from the past months." "So they want the pussy he became." He pouted. "It's not forever. Be a professional, get this over with quickly and let us leave and get to the hotel, okay?"

Not to get hot and heavy with my injured husband, mind you, but to get him out of the public when he was under the influence of pain killers.

The camera team arrived on time and they sat up their stuff and instructed Jon again what WWE wanted. And Jon delivered because he was born to act in front of a camera.

"_Jinder Mahal. You put me in this hospital bed. Broke my shoulder on Monday. Put me out of work for 12 weeks. But don't think I will forget about you. I have your ugly face tattooed on my mind. I will put it on my bathroom mirror so when I get up in the morning, I know why I go through rehab. I will put it next to my weights, so I can see with each painful push why I do this. And then, when I return to WWE I will put you in the ground. That is a promise Jinder, believe that. And believe in the Shield."_

"Excellent." The camera crew was happy and left after just 20 minutes.

"The moment you put a picture of Jinder Mahal in my bathroom I will not only let you sleep in the guest room, I will kick you out of the apartment." I told Jon smiling.

"Ah, fans will love it. Didn't you want to write something up for ?" "Yes, I have worked on it, and wanted to ask you if you are okay with a photo?" "Did you just see the camera team leave? Shoot your fucking photo, but wait." He messed up his hair. "Better?!" "Much."

I took a photo with my phone and included it in my mail to so they would be up to date. And I read the email to Jon before sending it. He trusted me by now not to send something out he wouldn't want out, but I still showed him everything that went out.

"93 E-Mails? From fans?" "Yes, they are all very concerned, I had no chance to go through them yet. So here is the E-Mail."

_Dear Visitors of d-a dot net,_

_last Monday you had to witness an accident happen during RAW. My shoulder got pushed into the steel steps by Jinder Mahal and it broke in one place. It got fixed yesterday with two plates and the surgery went fine. Doctors are positive that I will be back in action in about three month. I thank you for your support and all your kind words._

_I will take the time to heal now, going radio silent for a bit, that includes Twitter and stuff but I will be back in no time in the ring and on the internet, and Jinder Mahal should start training right away, because I will come at him. Believe that and thank you for believing in me. ~ Dean Ambrose._

"Why do we go radio silent? We could do like a day by day feature about my recovery. Fans would love it." Jon asked and I looked hard at him. "You're mocking me?!" His eyes went wide. "Now why would I do that?" "Because you are in extreme asshole mode again." He shrugged. "True. Send it and then put the damn phone away because this radio silence thing is the best thing you said all morning." "Is it? What about the _Good Morning Sunshine, I love you_ when I walked in?"

"That was _you_ mocking _me_." he grumbled and pulled me on the bed with him, where we lay side by side for a while, quietly but comfortable in the silence. My head was on his good shoulder and I could hear his steady heartbeat. "You walking in this morning was the best thing about this whole day." Jon said in a quiet voice and then he dozed off and I smiled silently.

The doctors decided later that day, that Jon would be released first thing in the morning not tonight. They would switch the painkillers from IV to pills and wanted to see how Jon reacted to them.

That meant that I had to spend another night alone in the hotel room I had rented. It still felt weird being separated from my husband. I missed him and I wanted to have him back with me but I also feared the medication he had to take for a little while, because once an addict, always an addict, right?

_**Jons POV**_

Jon woke up early, it was almost still dark outside, around 5 am. The pills they gave him made him itchy. He was a dick on pain killers, and he knew it. He already had the itch to pop the last pill they had given him and his hand reached out to take it, but he stopped himself. The shoulder didn't hurt...not really. Or did it? His mind was a little fuzzy. He knew that from the past. At one point you didn't know if you were in real pain or if your mind just played a trick on you. Phantom Pain they called it. And the pain killers themselves could cause pain. But you would pop one after the other, just to numb everything, to numb your brain that was afraid to feel uncomfortable in the body you damaged so much over the years with all the death matches you put it through.

Damn, but his shoulder throbbed when he moved and that pain made him uncomfortable. The next time he reached out towards the pill he grabbed it and turned it in his good hand. The doctors told him to take the medication for a little while, so it couldn't be that bad, right? And Sam wasn't here to judge him. But no, come on Jon, you can take some pain. You don't need to start with the fist pill at 5 am he scolded himself and wanted to put it back on the table, only to feel a small discomfort in his shoulder from moving.

"Fuck it." he growled and put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it dry.

Immediately his mind calmed and he felt better. Which was a lie of course, the pill wouldn't take effect for at least another half hour. It was a psychological release, endorphins that were pumped into his blood, the treat for the addict who would feel happy just because he put a pill in his mouth.

Jon was able to close his eyes again and doze off another hour.

His wife showed up around 8 am, with his release papers already in her hand and the doctor hot on her heels.

By now he sat on the bed, dressed by one of the nurses and he couldn't help but smile when he saw his wife. Gosh, she was beautiful even though she looked tired. He could only imagine the stress his injury put on her as well.

"We are good to go Jon, got your papers here and the doctor has your pain killers."

"You should take four a day. One after waking up, one before lunch, one in the afternoon and one before going to sleep. As soon as possible you should leave the two pills over the day away, then the one in the morning, and last the one at night. You shouldn't take them longer than two weeks tops, but I would recommend leaving them in 5 days, your shoulder should be much better then. You might feel a little uncomfortable without them, in your body and in your mind, but with your history I am sure you agree with me that the sooner you stop taking the pills the better it is for you."

Sure, Jon understood the doctor and his reasoning just fine. But he also understood the itch to get the next pill as well. He was so familiar with this feeling, it was like welcoming an old friend back.

His wife bit her bottom lip when she saw his glance towards the bottle of pills.

"I understand Doc, and I will stop taking them as soon as possible." Jon grabbed the bottle and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"I am ready." he told Sam and she grabbed his bag and he climbed into the wheelchair that would get him out of this freaking hospital.

Having the bottle of pills in his jacket pocket made him feel secure. He twisted it in his hand a little and it felt good. Reassuring. He wouldn't feel uncomfortable the next couple of days. He wouldn't feel pain. He would feel numb on the inside, like in a giant cotton ball. And he could forget about his fear. His fear of not being able to wrestle anymore. Because that was constantly on his mind, even though the doctor had assured him that he would be fine.

The fear of not being able to provide for his wife. The fear that she would leave him, if she ever learned that it only took a day to make him crave the pills again, she helped him get clean from all those years ago. That she would leave him if she ever learned how weak he really was deep inside.

When they arrived at the hotel Jon excused himself to go to the bathroom. It was easier now with a little practice pulling down his sweat pants with one hand and the boxer briefs as well to take a piss.

And when he ran the water to wash his hand, he popped pill number three of this day, and it was only 9 am. But boy, he felt so much better now, and ready to spend some time with his wife.

He left the bathroom and she sat on the bed with her phone, looking up at him when he came out.

"When will we be leaving for Vegas?"

"In two days. I thought you could rest here some more, the climate is much nicer with the ocean breeze. It's not as warm as in the hellhole we call home right now. And your shoulder can heal a little more before flying hours across the country."

Jon just nodded. "Sounds good." He would agree practically to everything right now, his mind was so fuzzy.

Over the next two days he did some healing and a lot of pill popping. About 6 or 7 went down his throat and he thought he was so clever. Until at the last night he noticed that his pill bottle stood slightly different than just 3 hours ago. Sam. She didn't just shower she probably checked on his pills, maybe even counted them and knew, that he took more than he should. And did she confront him? NO! It just explained the looks she gave him when he took one of the four pills he was allowed to take in front of her. Damn his wife. He was a big boy, he didn't need her sneaking behind his back. But tonight he was too tired to confront her, and he didn't want any animosities on the flight back tomorrow so he would keep his mouth shut. For now. But inside he was mad at her, and sooner or later it would bubble to the surface...


	38. Chapter 38

**Jon is not only relapsing on painkillers, he relapses on alcohol as well. I know that in real life it would probably be a course of days or weeks (even though one drink can make you relapse). For story telling purposes I had to push this a little and I hope you don't mind. This is a story after all. But rest assured, I am aware that it probably would take longer in the real world out there. Or not, depends on the person I guess.**

**Chapter 38**

**Sams POV**

Two days later we landed in Las Vegas. I was glad to be home with Jon, because now his healing process could really start. Florida had been nice these past two days, the climate was really nice, and Vegas was like hell on earth this time of year. But this is where we lived, so here we are.

By now I was familiar with our big ass Escalade and the streets of Vegas. The drive from the airport was quick, and finally we were back home.

"I am glad we are home. We never were home here longer than 4 or 5 days at once." I said, getting my suitcase in our bedroom.

"You make it sound like you are happy I got injured." "No Jon. I hate it. But I like to take something positive out of it. We have time to ourselves. We could go up to Tahoe, spent some time there when you can take some time out of rehab."

"That's exactly it. This is no holiday Sam. I have to get better and fast." "No, you have to get better and it will take as much time as it takes. And you are an athlete. When you get a training schedule you can train in Tahoe as well. We never had a honeymoon Jon."

Okay, that was something I didn't want to bring up. Because I was fine with that. I didn't need a honeymoon. But why did I tell him that just now?

"Oh that is rich Sam. I told you that we can't squeeze a honeymoon in at the moment and your words were, and I quote: I don't need a honeymoon Jon, when I can spent each day with you."

Falling down on the bed I sighed. "And I am fine, I was just thinking that we can take some time out of this mess for US."

"I say this again, this is no holiday Sam. So stop nagging. Maybe you should get back on the road with Colby and Joe and leave my the hell alone trying to get better, so I can earn us some more money for you to spend."

I got up now looking at him. "I can provide for myself Jonathan. Thank you very much. I hardly ask you for anything. You keep shoving money I don't want down my throat when all I need is you. And when I leave you here by yourself we both now how this ends!"

He got in my face, pretty much pissed off. "Really? Do tell me again. Tell me again how you count my fucking painkillers behind my back Sam. Tell me, how you think, that at day five after the surgery I shouldn't take 4 pills a day anymore. Tell me again, that you have so much fucking faith in me that you already plan for the worst. And fuck your radio silence internet thing, you did that because you thought that shit would hit the fan with me taking painkillers and you don't want me to embarrasses you in public. Look, the wife couldn't keep him in check. He will never change. You know what, I am out of here."

He left me standing in the middle of the bedroom, grabbed the car keys and slammed the apartment door shut behind him.

"That went well. Before two weeks are over we will have killed each other."

How the hell did he find out that I really did count his pills? I was worried about him, I admit that, but only because I didn't want to see him throw everything away. And this isn't about money. I couldn't care less about the fucking money. It is his dream, which somehow became my dream as well. I wanted to see him succeed. I wanted to see him becoming WWE World Heavyweight Champion one day. I wanted him to be recognized as the face of the WWE. The boy from Cincinnati who came from nothing to become something. And maybe I looked at it a little bit black and white with meds and drugs and alcohol. I just hated that stuff and knew what it could do to a person. Alcohol made Jon a really funny guy, meds and pain killers turned him into the asshole who just left our home. So yeah I was worried. Damn it. Only he could make it sound wrong.

I decided that waiting for him here would send the wrong impression. I had friends in town. Well one. So I grabbed my bag and left as well. Two could play this game.

I entered Elena's Wedding shop which was empty again.

"How can you earn a living Elena?" I asked and hugged the older woman who had become a great friend to me.

"I get by." she laughed and pushed me a bit away to look at me.

"Not good Sam. Not good. What are you doing here when you should take care of your husband?"

"Said husband stormed out of the apartment after telling me that I should stop nagging him, that the time home is no holiday and why the hell do I dare to count his pills."

"I see. So he is on medication? How many pills does he take?"

"5 or 6 each day. I wouldn't have called him out on it. He is in pain, I can see that. I counted on him being responsible."

"Your husband is many things Sam, first and foremost deeply in love with you. And he felt caught and betrayed that you went behind his back to monitor him. But he has also a habit of substance abuse. Doesn't make him a bad man, or weak as some would say. He just needs a kick in the butt every now and again. You will have to do that in the near future honey. You have to be strong. He needs you now, even if he hates himself for needing you so much. It will be okay. Now come, don't cry. It will be okay Sam." Elena pulled me into a hug. I had been strong these past couple of days, mostly ignoring Jon's harsh comments, his rants and his bitching, but even I had a point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I stay here for a while?"

Elena looked at me and finally nodded.

Fate had wanted me to go home, wait on Jon and stop him from doing something stupid. Me deciding to stay changed whatever fate Elena had seen and it would change the future. But not enough to make Elena worried. Just a bend in the road, but I didn't knew that back then. And I just wanted to be stubborn and come home later then my husband.

Jon's POV

Okay, he thought driving with one arm would be easier but after a while he figured it out and ended up at the local drug store. He pulled out his new pain killer subscription and went in to get the damn pills. Stupid wife. Going behind his back counting his pills and thinking he wouldn't notice.

She had a problem with it she should tell him. Not look like a kicked puppy with each pill he popped in front of her.

He was hurting for God's sake. Give him a break. He could stop any day. Sure he would miss the fuzzy feeling, the numb brain and the fact that he didn't feel a thing right now, but he could stop. He just didn't want to stop. Especially not now when it would mean his wife won. Nope.

He would not start drinking again as well just because he bought a six pack and a bottle of JD at the grocery store next door because he was being stubborn, and stupid and most of all he wanted to get in Sam's face. Just to feel something, because on the inside he was already numb and he gave a damn about everything. So he could stop with the pills and with alcohol any given day. Jon was almost looking forward to her seeing the beer. It was just beer damn it. And he would have his shot of JD right here.

He opened the bottle and smelled the strong beverage. Heaven.

Just a sip to make him forget the fight he had with his wife. Just a sip to make him forget the nasty things he said to her. He loved her with all of his heart but sometimes she was such a sissy. Always nagging. What the hell was her problem? And why did she want to go to Tahoe? They had spent there 3 or 4 of their off days. It was just woods and water and mosquitoes and nothing else. And it was quiet. So damn quiet that he could hear his crazy thoughts that much louder.

But she enjoyed it so much he told himself. She gave up so much for him, even living in Las Vegas with him which she hated, but she never complained. Damn it. Now he felt even more guilty.

Jon took a sip of JD and coughed really hard. Okay, maybe he should go home and start with the beer. He would walk right by her, flop down on the couch and drink his beer. And pop maybe two pills while she would get one of her hissy fits. Maybe, just maybe if he played it just right, he could get her naked in the process because he liked it when she was angry and having sex with him. When she scratched his back and left her claw marks there. After such nights he was glad that he wore his shirt in the ring.

Imagine Jon's surprise when he got home and his wife was not there.

"Even better, less nagging." he told himself and went as planned to the couch, popped two pills, maybe three, who counted and had two beers.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

ChelleLew

I fear she's going to come home and need to get his stomach pumped. The soothsayer spoke about this!  
**A/N:** I thought about adding this, but I would have to rewrite the whole original chapter. In the end I decided against it, not adding this much drama to the story. There will be more drama of a different kind in later chapters.

And you are right, this is what Elena was talking about before the wedding. Nice catch!

MulishaMaiden

A great chapter! Oh man it's gonna be crazy I just know it! How I hope you update soon!

**A/N:** I think this is not as crazy as you might have thought, but hoepfully crazy enough!

**Chapter 39**

**Rated M for mature content.**

I got home around 10 pm. Elena and I had had dinner and now I was nervously fiddling with my key. He was back, the car was at our parking space.

Finally deciding that whatever was about to go down would go down, no matter how much I dragged my feet out here I opened the door and walked in.

The TV was on, wrestling running on it from the network.

Jon was on the couch in the dark, only illuminated by the TV and he was watching with more or less interest. He didn't even acknowledge my entry. Okay.

Three empty beer cans were on the table and two pill bottles. Shit, I hadn't taken his new prescription away from him.

I sat down on the couch table right in his line of view.

"Go away I am watching this." he slurred. When I didn't move he leaned forward to push me away with force and when I stood my ground he looked at me with blazing eyes.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted and grabbed me by the elbow and I couldn't struggle anymore without hurting myself so I got up with him when he pushed off of the couch and dragged me with him. His grip was painful and I did something which was low but I had to make a point. With my free hand I grabbed behind him and pushed gently into his hurt shoulder which made him yelp. He let go, furiously cussing and holding his arm.

"You will survive it, stop selling it Jon." I told him unimpressed because he was behaving like he was in the ring, selling a move to the audience.

"I am hurt you stupid...I am hurt! I am HURTING Sam. I don't take pain killers for nothing. But you judge me anyway. You judge me when I am hurting."

He got quieter with each word.

When he was finally done I walked up to him. "You, my beloved husband, are high as a kite. I know you are hurting, here..." I touched his shoulder, gently this time but he winced and shied away from me anyways. I followed him. "Here..." I touched his head and he stood his ground this time. "And most importantly here." I touched his heart.

"I don't want you in pain Jon, so take the pain killers WHEN you need them. But the beer? Really? Have you read the instructions for the meds? You are acting irresponsible, selfish and childish."

I grabbed the half empty pill bottle he had gotten at the hospital.

"Here. Those are yours. The others are mine and I hope you won't need them. But if you do, I will give you the bottle okay? You are so high right now you are almost cute as long as you keep your mouth shut." I kissed him.

"Let's get you to bed." "I don't want to go to bed." he said stubbornly. "I want to have angry sex with you. That was the plan." "Well, and here I will tell you, that your right hand works just fine. Come on, Jon."

He followed me and I helped him out of his clothes and once I had him tucked in he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" "No, but I will sleep in the guestroom. We both need a breather Jon. I love you, tomorrow is a new day and we will try this again tomorrow." I kissed him gently. "Just don't leave me Sammy. I need you." He grabbed my hand and guided it to his crotch. Amazing how he still had an erection in the state he was in. "Take care of it yourself. Not tonight Jon, not when you are high. Sleep."

I left him alone and closed the door quietly.

I entertained the idea of cleaning up after him but I didn't.

Grabbing the pill bottle for safekeeping I went into the kitchen, got rid of the other three beer cans and found the JD in the process, getting rid of it as well. I cleaned up whatever leftover dishes were waiting clean in the dishwasher to be put away. Then I went through the fridge looking if everything was still good. After that I cleaned the oven. I am not a big fan of house work and me doing this to calm down, to calm my nerves would tell everyone who knew me that I was really stressed out. But now after 90 minutes of kitchen clean up I was calmer. Or so I thought.

Once I was done I leaned with my hands on the kitchen counter and broke down. Shit. Why didn't I went home straight away? Why was I so stubborn? If I would have been home I could have stopped this. Fuck. An alcoholic is an alcoholic. And a sip could set you off again.

I was still crying when one arm wrapped around me from behind and Jon pulled me close. "Sorry Sam, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please don't cry baby. Please." He leaned his head on my shoulder and held me close. His breathe raked of alcohol but he seemed a little more himself again. Still crying and shaking I sagged down and Jon went down with me and we sat on the kitchen floor a long time, saying nothing. I was crying everything out and he rocked me gently.

When I relaxed a bit, still sniffing though, he grabbed a dish towel and gave it to me. "Here. Clean your noose." "I can't that's a..." "Do it." Okay. I blew my noose and put the towel on the floor.

"The beer was stupid I know that Sam. But I need the pills. I swear I will take them only when I need them, but I will need them for a little longer. And I wanna go to Tahoe. Tomorrow. Get me clean again baby, please."

I looked at him. "Okay. We will do that. Go to bed now Jon, I will book the flights and I will join you shortly." "You will?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, but just to hold you, not for sex." "I think I couldn't manage that right now anyways." he smirked and kissed my noose. "Besides you look hideous. Cute but hideous from crying." "Thank you Mr Hobo."

I booked the flights, went into the bathroom to freshen up my face a little bit and walked into the dark bedroom. Crawling onto my side I turned my back to Jon and snuggled into him.

He lay on his good arm and wasn't really able to move his bad arm so he couldn't wrap it around me like he used to, so I just crawled as close to him as I could.

"Samantha?" he asked with a quiet voice. "Yes?" "I love you. Even when I treat you like shit, which you don't deserve by the way, I still love you every second." "I know Jon. You lash out at those people closest to you, because they can hurt you most. You know, I deserve like 5 free passes for all the shit you called me these past couple of days." "True enough, and you will get them. I am grateful you didn't walk out that door today for good." "I walked in this door again for _Good_."

Stupid joke, but I had to laugh. Jon smiled as well, I could feel it, even though my back was to him. "Thank you." He kissed the back of my head. "When does the flight leave?" "9 am, I put the alarm to 6.30 am, because we still have to unpack and pack. Well I will have to do that, you can watch and delegate like you always do. Sleep now Jon, we will figure out the rest in the morning."

"Okay. Are we good Sam?"

I couldn't answer him immediately but after two deep breaths I finally said. "We will be. Now be quiet." "I can't because I fear when I don't talk to you I will fall asleep and you are gone in the morning." "Don't put thoughts in my head my husband. I married you, I will stand beside you through good and bad times. I will not leave. I will be there when you wake up." "Thank you." he mumbled and finally fell asleep.

I slept not well. For one thing, I was always afraid to hurt Jon while sleeping and turning during my sleep. The other thing was my mind was restless. I kept replaying the things that happened in my head, asked myself if three beers were really that bad. The internet would know, right? I really was a little over my head here but I was good at research.

At 5 am I really couldn't stay in bed any longer so I got up, got myself a coffee and went to answer some e-mails in my private account, browsed through some fan mail and researched finally alcoholism.

And as I had figured out myself. One beer wouldn't lead to heavy drinking again, but it could very easily do so and it was better for a recovering alcoholic to stay abstinent. Period.

Great. Considering this also counted for the pain killers the next few days were going to be interesting. Damn me. Damn me for being so proud and stubborn.

Tears formed in my eyes again and I put my hands to my face and inhaled deeply. Shit on a stick.

"Verdammte scheiße." I said aloud in German.

"Fucking hell?" I yelped because Jon had startled me. "Do you want to kill me?" I asked a little too loud, my heart was still beating heavily against my rib cage.

Jon had picked up a couple of German words over time, mostly not the nice ones. It entertained him to no end. But he also picked up some other words and he could understand enough German to get by, he just wouldn't speak it himself.

"Yeah, fucking hell. You and your stupid stunt last night. But mostly I am so angry at myself. What if I would have been here to stop you?"

"If you would have been here I would have had a beer in the car. Don't blame yourself Sam. You can't babysit me 24/7. I did this to myself, and I will stop right away if you help me out. We can do that. Together."

Massaging my neck I got up. "Yeah, we will. I will take a shower. You want a bath? Because I don't have the patience to put a bag over half your body right now, and I won't wash you down."

Jon sighed. "So you are still mad and not getting physical with me is my punishment?"

"Something like that. I just need a little distance to do this. And yes Jon, I am still mad. "

"But last night you said..." "Everything I said was true, okay? I love you, I won't leave but I am not someone you can manipulate to do what you want. I am mad, and you will have to work to get on my good side again. Doesn't mean I don't love you. I thought you respected me for the fact that I won't let you pull your stupid shit with me?"

"I do, but to be on the receiving end, it's annoying. Can you at least strip for me and I watch?" he asked hopefully.

I just wiggled my right hand in front of him, flipped him off and put water in the bathtub.

"I don't want too much in it. Here you go. Wash yourself, I'll take my shower." "Evil witch." he pouted and got in under my watchful eyes. The water was not really deep, he could keep his injured arm out easily enough but still get clean in the process.

I hopped under the shower and after I was finished I stepped out and I have to admit I enjoyed Jon's eyes on me. Around him I wasn't shy anymore so I walked around naked for a while, toweling myself and my hair. The effect I had on him was clearly visible.

It was tempting, especially since it had been 7 no 8 days days since we last had sex which was long for us by now. I closed my eyes, my back to Jon, thinking about what to do. I was mad at him, but I still missed him. But wouldn't sex be just a reward for him? Or was it just that I needed to feel him close to me, inside me, to help me realize that he was still here, and that this would not change?

"You need to wash my hair." Okay, talk about just the wrong thing to say at the wrong time.

"Get out. And for your information, I was just thinking about having sex with you before you reminded me that you are a demanding bastard right now. Can you sit in front of the tub and put your head over the edge?"

He didn't move. "Really?" "Yeah, really, put your head over the edge." He rolled his eyes knowing perfectly well that I was playing with him now. "The sex part!" "Oh yeah, yeah, that I meant as well, but the mood is over now. Come on Jon, we need to get going. If you are really really good today we can throw in some therapy sex in Tahoe."

"I will hold you up to that!" "I know you will, as will I hold you up to being a good boy."

I helped him out of the tub and he pushed me against the shower wall.

"Sam, you have no idea how good I can be. I can be in fact so good, that you will be a quivering mess in 90 seconds and you will beg me to take you right here." "Won't be..." I sighed and tried to look bored.

He moved his good hand between my legs, rubbing my clit just the way I liked it. I was already so turned on that it wouldn't take me long to come. I remained quiet, looking into his inquiring face which just made him work harder. He thought his hand had no reaction on me. And after the about 90 seconds I couldn't remain quiet anymore and I moaned and came. Jon lost his move for a second. "You little shit." he growled deeply and I just smiled. He had been right after all. Just 90 seconds to make me come. And knowing him he would have stopped just before I came, leaving me begging him for my release. Well. I lost and won at the same time playing bored. "I admit my defeat here gladly. Thank you Jon."

I kissed him briefly and put on my bra and panties leaving him there heavily breathing and with a huge erection.

"Call me when you are ready for a hair wash, I will pack our bags."

I left him alone in the bathroom, closed the door and went packing.

**A/N: Something I wanted to mention last time: I have a new story up, a little side project focused on humor more this time. Dean is being a real Dick in that story, but an entertaining one. Check it out, it is called Bluebell you find it in my profile!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I am so sorry for keeping you waiting so long for an update. I was a little side tracked with a new project and I wanted to add some parts to this chapter before publishing it. I did that just now and it is finally ready. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 40**

About 7.45 am we were finally en route to the airport. Traffic was heavy this Monday Morning but the drive wouldn't take longer than 20 minutes.

My phone rang and I looked on the car screen. Jon pressed the button to take the call via speaker before I could.

"COLBY!" he said in a fake enthusiastic voice. You could definitely _hear_ Colby thinking.

"JON!" he finally said. "Where is your wife?" he asked. "What would you do if I told you that she..." "is right beside that ass driving to the airport." I interrupted Jon knowing full well that his comeback would have involved something sexual.

"We are going to Tahoe for a couple of days." "Oh that's nice. I just wanted to know how it is going." "At 8 in the morning?" Jon asked skeptical. "What? Oh right it's 10 am here. Damn sorry guys. Well I take it you are okay then?"

Jon exchanged a look with me not knowing that Colby would know from the gap between my answer that something was not right. Or so I thought.

"Got a bit of a problem with the pills and did something really stupid last night which got me into the doghouse with Sam. We will figure it and me out now. So thanks for checking in on me and we will let you know how it goes Colby, k?"

"Sure, take care both of you. Sam? Call me when you need me, love you, bye!" Colby hung up before Jon could question the pleasantries.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Jon said as we arrived at the airport. Guess my husband knew me better than I thought. He was paying attention to stuff after all.

The flight was uneventful and the short drive to our little house at Lake Tahoe was nice and quiet.

Before we had boarded the plane Jon had taken one last pain killer and we wanted to look how it went without pills out here.

"You know Jon, we have no prenup and all and everything we have is half mine anyways, but if we ever break up all I want is this house." I said as we settled in.

"I am aware of that and it is yours already."

Smiling I walked up to him. "Thank you Jon. Are you ready?"

He shrugged. "For pain, withdrawal and probably bitching at you the next couple of days hurting you in the process? Yes, yes and hell no. But here you go." He put the bottle of pills in my hand enclosing my hand and the pill bottle with his.

"I apologize for everything I will say to you, for every name I call you. I will make this up to you Sam, and never forget that I love you and my heart belongs to you even though my mind will hate you for a little while."

"I know, don't worry about it. I know that your bark is worth than your bite."

"Is that so?" he asked smirking. "Yep. Come on we need to stock the fridge."

We spent about two hours in the little town walking around, having a coffee and buying some groceries, completely uninterrupted which was nice. It was one of the things I loved about Tahoe and I knew Jon liked it as well.

After these two uninterrupted, nice hours I noticed Jon's face straining more and more so we went home.

I put him on the couch preparing a late lunch for us and joined him.

His appetite wasn't big and he looked white as a sheet of paper.

"Take at least one more bite." I urged him. His look said it all so I brought the food away, bringing him a waste bin and a wet washcloth as well.

When I returned he was laying on his good side so I put my head on his hip just to be close to him without getting too close to his injured arm.

I stroked his lower leg which was bare in his shorts and closed my eyes.

One of the most wondrous things between us was the way we could spend hours without talking. If Jon would have his left arm free he would gently message my scalp right now.

Sometime I must have dozed off, needing to recharge my batteries a bit because the last 10 days had ben stressful.

Some time later I woke up when I heard Jon retching in the bathroom.

At one point he must have left me on the couch.

I was never one who could see or hear people throw up but he was my husband and I would stick with him through this.

Jon sat in front of the toilet looking miserable.

"Hey, can I do something for you?" I asked softly crouching in front of him and shoving his curly hair out of his eyes.

"Nope." he replied, trying a smile and failing miserably.

Taking another wet washcloth I cleaned up his face a little and wetted his hair.

"I love tousling your hair." I told him and he put his face in my hand when I cuddled his cheek.

Sitting down beside him on the hard floor I pulled his head on my shoulder, embracing him with the arm closest to him.

"I used to tell you stupid stories about my work when we first went through this. And we only had Skype back then. I remember one time where you ran to the bathroom and all I could see was the hotel room for about two hours. And I stared at the screen the whole time. At one point I felt positively stupid for still talking to you."

"I could hear you, you know? I was just too damn sick to reply or get up."

Sam giggled. "Yeah, and when you crawled out of the bathroom you called me names and I was so glad that you were okay enough to call me names that I nearly peed my pants laughing. You were really creative."

Jon didn't even try to smile but mumbled: "Let's find out how creative I get this time." He looked at his hands which started to shake. Another sign of withdrawal.

He balled his hands to fists to stop the shaking, embarrassed probably to look so weak to me.

"We have to keep you hydrated. I will get you some water."

I put some fresh ginger juice in his water and put the bottle in his hand. "Drink. Most will probably come back up, but some will stick. I put ginger in there. Come on."

He drank, only to throw most of it up after 10 minutes.

"Stop putting stuff in me. It won't stay in right now." he complained and got up on shaking legs to walk to the bedroom and fall on the bed face first.

I tried to get him comfortable there which wasn't easy because he was like dead weight, not moving and not helping me and he weighted over 220 pounds!

"Come on asshole, crawl at least up." He did it and didn't move after that.

"Try to sleep Jon. I will grab a quick snack for me, clean the bath and be back, alright? If you need anything, call."

He didn't reply and I left to do what I said I would do.

Returning half an hour later he was asleep but shaking like a leaf. I put another blanket over him and was glad he didn't wake up.

I used the time to get some shut eye as well and that was smart.

In the middle of the night I woke up to find Jon going through our stuff. His shoulder brace was off and he held his left arm to his body going through the suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him, getting up from the bed. "You know damn well what I am looking for. The shoulder is killing me." I walked over and examined his stitches. They looked fine and healed well.

"You are good Jon. It's in your head." I tried to tell him and he spun around and got in my face. "What the hell are you trying to tell me? That I go crazy? Is this my body or yours? The shoulder is killing me Sam!"

"Because you probably spent half an hour trying to get the brace off." "NO! I took it off because it was hurting me, making me crazy!"

"Jon, no. Believe me, it is in your head. Sit down on the bed and I will massage you gently, you are muscles are a sore and I will try to make it better."

He stormed past me into the living room.

"I just need a pill. Give me one Sam, come on, don't be a bitch about this."

Oh, now we were in the pleading stage after the anger didn't work. Pleading was harder for me to deal with, but I would stay strong.

"No. Sit down and I work on your shoulders and we but the brace back on. Or we put the brace back on and you can walk off your irritation outside."

"I am hurting not irritated. Give me the pills." He went through every cupboard not having any luck. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Oh, pleading was over quickly.

He was getting in my face again. "Jon, calm down or I will kick you in the balls and you are really hurting. SIT DOWN!" I raised my voice for the first time and it seemed to work.

He sat his ass on a chair and I went to work on his shoulders, being really gentle with the hurt one.

"We could watch an episode or two of Botchamania." I offered when he calmed more and more. I finished with his shoulders and moved to his neck and head. I really loved running my finger through his hair, that's why I liked it long and unruly. My husband relaxed even more. "We could watch porn…" he suggested and I slapped the back of his head.

"It's Botchamania or nothing." "Fine. Can we watch in the bedroom? I want to try and sleep some more."

We did that and he was out like a little light in under 10 minutes.

Like this or similar to this we spent the next two days.

Jon was whiny, bitchy, hilarious or really quiet during these two days but when he woke up at the third day he was almost back to his old self.

I checked his stitches which looked fine and I helped him take a bath.

Around noon he was presentable again with clear eyes and a clear mind, just a little shaky still. His shoulder pain was bearable and I felt like I could leave him alone for an hour to restock the fridge. He wouldn't find the pills, they were in the car, where the emergency tire was located. My husband was a resourceful man but I was pretty sure he wouldn't look there.

So I drove into town and called Colby on the way.

"Hey Sam, how is it going?" "We are fine. He is clean and sober and holding up." "Good. But you sound tired. Did you get any sleep at all?" "Yeah a couple hours here and there. I will survive."

Colby was quiet for a moment. "He owes you Sam but Joe and I do as well. Thank you for taking care of him. We will try to drop in when you are back in Vegas. Leigh and I would like to spend a day or two and Joe is still checking with Jessie but he will be there as well sometime. When does his shoulder rehab start?"

"The stitches come out this weekend, he will start rehab on Monday I guess. How did Raw go? We totally missed it."

"Oh we raised some hell on 3MB it was good but our brother was missed."

"He will be back in no time. I need to go now. Greetings to Leigh and Joe and whoever you talk to."

Later that day Jon walked up to me on our sun deck.

"Sam? Can you put on something nice and be ready in an hour?"

I looked up at him. "Just do it, please." He didn't give me a chance to question his request so I got dressed in a long black dress and when I got out of the bathroom I found Jon in a pair of black slacks but without a shirt and without his shoulder brace.

"I need your help with the arm. I want that blue polo shirt please."

I helped him put it on, put his fixator back on and we were ready.

"You drive and I will give you instructions."

We arrived at a little restaurant on the shore of Lake Tahoe just as the sun began to set.

"Wow, beautiful." I murmured and Jon smiled.

He obviously had reserved a table at the restaurant in a secluded alcove with a three sided view at the lake.

"This is just a small gesture to say thank you Sam especially when you have to cut my food for me." He grinned like a little boy, carefree at that but got serious again quickly.

"I love you more every day and when I think that this thing between us couldn't be any more perfect and my admiration for you and all you go through for me couldn't be any bigger you do something new that leaves my mouth hanging wide open again. You are amazing and I hope I can make up to you everything that I lack and give back to you one day all the effort you put into this relationship. I...gosh what a puss I am."

He had to rub his eyes.

"I will never forget any sacrifice you made for me and my dream..."

"OUR dream." I interrupted him.

"Our dream. You coming here for me, leaving your home behind. You living in the desert with me, you having no pets of your own when I know how much you like the little rat (Kevin). You risking a job at WWE to be with me here. I will never forget anything you've done to be here tonight with me. For better or for worse, I will stick by your side, I promise you that." He took my left hand and kissed my wedding ring.

"There are three things that mean a lot to me Sam. The first one is wrestling. The second one is you and this marriage, and the third are the guys. You all saved my life at some point. And that is what makes me forever loyal to all of you."

Now it was my turn to wipe my eyes. "You know I love you Jon. I always will. When you talk about sacrifices I think about them as opportunities. I think about them a challenges. You opened my eyes to a whole new world and a life that I would have never lived without you. A potential that I would have never met without you. I always thought: Sam, what is your place in life? Well, I found it right by your side. You respect me, even when you run your mouth at me. You respect that I will tolerate it when we are in private and you would never do that to me in public, something I would not tolerate. So, we are fine because behind closed doors..." I waited a heartbeat. "I can take you Mox." Smirking I kissed his hand in turn.

"Mox is pudding in your hands Samantha." He told me with all his heart. I was nearly crying now and needed to change the subject badly.

"I like this restaurant, it is beautiful. Thank you for taking me here. We should do this more often."

"Yeah I know, just the two of us. And we should spend this honeymoon finally. Somewhere warm..." "Oh I was thinking about Christmas...in Germany? Pretty please?" Jon shuddered. "When that is what you want...we will do that. When we get the time off, because I plan to be back in the ring by then."

"You will be. Before Survivor Series. You will see."

I was more than grateful to be right with this assumption.

We went home on the weekend, Jon got his stitches removed and the shoulder rehab began. He did well physically and mentally.

There were a couple of times when he had headaches from withdrawal still or the urge to drink again, but he would come to me then because we had decided that positive reinforcement works best and I slept with him then. Really. And it worked well. But at one point, about 7 weeks in I had to call Jon out on the fact that he was using the positive reinforcement simply for more sex and not because he was feeling bad.

He was such a tool sometimes.

About 8 weeks into rehab I had to attend some seminars at Stamford for WWE employees. Mine were about media, and law and stuff. I had to stay for a week and Jon and I met up in Florida where he would finish his rehab at the WWE training facility getting back into ring shape. Getting ready to come back. Getting ready to serve some justice!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

A lot had happened during Jon's absence from WWE. The most important thing was, that Colby and Joe were the reigning WWE Tag Team Champions.

Options were discussed with the creative department about how Jon could be brought back and what the plans for the Shield were. Jon really liked one idea and here is how it looked on TV.

**Oct. 17th, Smackdown**

The camera zooms in on an unconscious Heath Slater in the Backstage Area.

Jinder and Drew can't figure out what happened, no one saw anything. They are nervous, someone is obviously gunning for the members of 3MB.

**Oct. 20th Raw**

Drew McIntyre is found beaten to a bloody pulp in the parking space of the arena.

_Later that night_

Jinder comes face to face with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns backstage.

"Where are your friends Jinder?" Seth asks without much concern, smirking.

"Tragedy what happened to them. Could they find out who did this?" Roman inquires and Jinder just looks around nervously. "I really don't have the time now. He's coming to get me, too!" he sounds almost frantic.

"Who?" Seth bites, interested now.

"The boogeyman!" Jinder whispers and runs away.

"Boogeyman. That's crap." Roman says laughing. "Yeah, it's the nerves. Makes him see things." Seth adds, twists his index finger near his head and they walk away laughing.

**Oct. 24th Smackdown**

The camera points to two bright lights. Between the lights you see a shadow moving, swaying from one foot to the other.

"I'm coming for you Sunday Jinder." the shadow says in a low, raspy voice and the camera goes black.

**Sunday, Oct. 26th Hell in a Cell**

Roman and Seth are scheduled for a match for the Tag Team Championships against none other than Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre. They earned the No 1 contenders spot 2 weeks ago, before the attacks started.

Backstage an official comes up to 3MB and tells Jinder Mahal to go out into the ring because he has a match.

"Against whom?"

"Don't know just get out there because your match is next."

Jinder waits in the ring after his music ends and looks around nervously.

The crowd boos and cheers and is excited as well.

The lights go out and the titan tron plays a video of the same dark shadow from Smackdown.

"I promised you retribution for the injustice you did to me. Justice will be served tonight."

The titan tron goes black. The crowd is screaming, they know who is coming to get Jinder and you hear

**_Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield_**

The spotlight illuminates one entrance in the crowd and you see Dean Ambrose there in his best lunatic fringe persona looking down at Jinder Mahal.

The coward tries to run but comes face to face with Seth and Roman who are suddenly standing in front of the ring, blocking his escape route.

Dean walks down the stairs smiling like a psycho the whole time.

...

I sit backstage enjoying the segment and the following match greatly. Jon had so much fun filming his boogeyman sequences and he is thrilled to be back.

The crowd was wild outside and my husband performed like he never was out of the ring for 3 long month.

He hit all his moves and finished Jinder after a short 5 minutes with his Dirty Deeds.

The crowd went wild and Roman and Seth get in the ring to celebrate his return.

It was great being back on the road. We had spent the last 4 weeks in Florida at the training facility getting Jon ready and every drop of sweat, every weight lifted, every hour in the ring was paying off because he was great out there.

When he came back backstage after the match I was waiting at the gorilla position for him jumping in his arms, sweat be damned.

"I am so proud you looked great."

"Thank you." he mumbled.

Jinder passed us and I called out a quick thank you to him as well because he had made my man look good.

"The Tag match is in about 25 minutes after the divas match." I said loud enough for Colby and Joe to hear.

I was back in business, media relating for the guys for the time being. I lucked out because one guy had quit and the media guy for the Shield had to take over other talent and since Jon wouldn't work with anyone else I had the job again.

It was time for the Tag Team Title defense and Jon went out with his friends.

The match was a hard fight, at one point Roman was hit in the head pretty badly and instead of tagging Seth in he wanted to do his superman punch against Drew, failed, got rolled up with a small package and 3MB won.

Dean looked shocked, Seth looked outraged and they exchanged a glance. Roman was furious about the loss and walked away when Seth wanted to confront him about the tag not made.

It was all very well played and I felt with the fans who were shocked about the loss and shocked about Romans reaction.

Backstage I clapped Joe on the shoulder, tousled Colby's hair and kissed my husband. Plans were set into motion tonight, plans I didn't like but understood because business had to move on.

During the next couple of weeks a feud against 3MB was launched.

But the Shield couldn't really concentrate on their opponents, they were having difficulties among themselves.

Seth and Dean blamed Roman for not making the tag, Roman blamed Dean for the loss because without him they (Seth and Roman) had been successful.

It all accumulated in a match against 3MB at Survivor Series.

A fast paced match with great interaction between Seth and Dean, but Roman wanted to steal the show again.

That's when Dean flipped. He stopped Roman from delivering his superman punch with a spear in midair on his own partner and when Roman struggled to get up Seth came flying from the top rope to deliver a knee to the head.

The fans were furious and Seth and Dean trash talked Roman and left the ring.

Badly beaten Roman lost the match.

I was backstage again and I was shaking. I knew for once what was going to happen and all but it hurt. My boys were breaking up, Roman would get a push at the singles division and Seth and Dean would raise hell as a heel tag team.

I would lose Joe as my talent but gained Tyler Breeze who had a pretty good run at the moment.

Still, it hurt.

Joe saw me backstage and came over hugging me.

"Don't cry baby girl. I am still here and I am still your brother in law by heart. You won't get rid of me." "I know but it's still the end of the Shield." "Yes but not the end of the brotherhood."

We had RAW the next day and a Smackdown taping the day after that and I wasn't used to the heat Colby and Jon got from fans we passed during these two days. Especially Jon got it bad but he remained cool as long as the fans left me alone.

One Roman fan girl was especially upset when we had a chance encounter at a diner on Tuesday at lunch. Jon and I were eating out enjoying some alone time when Jon pointed out a young woman to me.

"She made me and she is pissed." he said and he was good at reading people.

She didn't even had the decency to wait until we were finished with our lunch.

"How could you betray Roman like that? He was your friend and you left him in the ring." She was really mad, it was almost comical because just this morning we had had breakfast with Joe and all three guys had trained together.

Jon remained cool and didn't even react until the woman turned to me.

"And you? How can you be with such a backstabber? Joe was your friend as well, I saw pictures. Aren't you ashamed?" Okay, Jon had exactly one short fuse. And that was me and how people treated me.

"Jon, don't." I touched his hand but he turned around to face the woman and he spoke really calm to her. And yes, you know Jon by now. Calm is never good.

"Listen. First of all, you interrupt our lunch. Second of all you run your mouth about stuff you couldn't be more wrong about. Third and most importantly you disrespect my wife. I could let all the other things slide but I won't let you get in her face like that. Everything in wrestling is scripted. Roman as you so nicely called him is still our friend. Everything you saw was just for TV. When you know Sam how in the world don't you know that wrestling is not real? How? No, don't answer. The only thing you will say in our presence is _sorry_ to my wife and then you will leave or I call the cops. We're clear?"

Wow, calm Jon was scary. The woman was so pissed and she was obviously thinking about her options. But she had none. Jon had been calm and patient and respectful the whole time, everyone around us who watched the scene could testify to that. So she mumbled a "Sorry." my way and left.

"You didn't win a fan with her." I pointed out and eating another bite of my lunch trying to cool Jon down.

"I have enough fans, thank you very much." He was still furious but relaxed a little when the owner of the diner came to our table.

"Excuse me, I wanted to apologize for the scene. If I can get you anything else...on the house of course, please let me know. Again, I am really sorry that woman bothered you."

"It's cool, nothing happened. We are fine. Thanks." Jon said, not really paying attention to the guy.

"It's fine, really." I smiled at him and he left, still a little bit unsure about the fact that we took it so well.

When we were done eating Jon wanted to leave without paying. "Are you serious?" I whispered. "He said it's on the house." he pointed out. "You are an asshole!"

I paid for our lunch because it wasn't the owner's fault that his guests were a bit unstable.

"Really Jon, do you want to end up on the internet as the asshole who didn't pay for his lunch? And NO, don't tell me he told us it's on the house. You know how that turns out. People will claim you are the one who didn't pay."

Jon stopped walking and turned to me. "That last media seminar was obviously one too many."

"It wasn't. It was perfect for exactly this case. Ass."

I grabbed his hand and we enjoyed a little walk after our eventful lunch.


	42. Chapter 42

**The following chapters play in Germany and give you maybe a little insight in my home country. Hope you like them.**

**Chapter 42**

After the Smackdown Taping the WWE left the USA for their Survivor Series Revenge Tour in Europe.

They would travel Italy, Switzerland, Great Britain, Spain, Germany and Great Britain again (both times for TV tapings) before they would travel back to the US.

I was really excited about this, because I would travel the first lag of the tour together with Jon before I would go alone to Germany during their stay in Great Britain.

They would get to Munich on Wednesday, Berlin on Thursday, Cologne on Friday and had a day off on Saturday before returning to GB for a houseshow on Sunday and the TV tapings Monday and Tuesday.

That meant I had two days alone in Germany, then I would fly down to Munich for the three German tour dates. I would do most of the media stuff for Colby and Jon, as well as Tyler and would help the other guys out if needed.

After Cologne we would drive straight to my house to spend the day off there. We, that were Colby, Joe and Jon. Yay, Shield party in my hometown.

I arrived late Sunday night at my old house which was a lot less furnished than before. Only some basics were left and my friend Elle, yes, that Elle was so kind to look after the house, cleaned and aired it, and stocked the fridge for me for my stay.

I would meet her tomorrow morning for breakfast and all my other friends on Monday night for dinner.

It was the first time Elle and I really had a chance to talk about everything.

"You changed Sam, you know? I mean, for the better obviously, look at you. You are stunning. Where did you hide all that beauty the whole time? You were always kinda like...don't take this wrong, an ugly duckling, but now? Wow."

"I found myself. I found a lot of stuff this past year which I didn't know I was missing, but now that I have it. It's mine. I found a wonderful husband, really amazing friends, I found confidence in myself, a job that I really like and yeah, I found a way to like myself, and it shows I guess. I am happy, I guess that is the main reason for everything. Truly happy."

"I can see that now. And I want to apologize to you for doubting you. It was just...so surreal. You dating a wrestler. Stuff like that doesn't happen to people like us. Normal people." she tried to explain herself.

"I know. But I don't date a wrestler, I date Jon. He will be first and foremost Jon to me, always. He is a wrestler, yes, and I love his job and I love working with him, but at the end of the day, the man I have amazing sex with is Jon." Elle laughed hard about that comment. "You lucky bitch. Are there any single men in the WWE you could point me to?" "Plenty, I will introduce you to my friend Tyler. He is young and handsome and really nice. You would like him." I grinned.

I was glad that Elle and I had the chance to talk. It seemed like we fixed what was broken between us.

Monday Night was a blast as well. I met my old colleagues who were all mothers now. 4 babies were with them when I arrived around 6 pm for dinner.

It was a little overwhelming and I almost missed a call from Jon because one little boy couldn't stop crying.

I put Jon on facetime.

"Hey Jon. How are things in GB?" "Good, but where the hell are you?"

"Yes, wait, I'll show you."

I pointed the camera to all the babies. "Don't tell me you want a brat now." he laughed.

"Pssst, shut up. No, I want to run so badly, but it is fun as well. I am not sure if I get anything to eat here tonight because the babies keep everyone busy."

"You could breast feed as well." For a moment I couldn't reply. "Ewww. Nope I rather go hungry then. Maybe I should take care of dinner." "Yeah, since you are such a chef." he teased.

"And you are such a sass. Greet everyone, I'll talk to you later. Take care of my man." "He always takes care of me!" came Colby's voice from the background.

"Ass!" Jon and I said together and we hung up.

"Who wants dinner?" I asked my friends and we finally went to prepare the food.

Tuesday I had a little spa day. I got my nails done and my hair cut. Just a little with a couple of highlights. It looked new but not too much and I hoped Jon would like it.

I prepared my suitcase for the three day trip ahead of me but left a lot of stuff home as well.

I would fly down to Munich from a near airport, it would just take an hour what normally would take 6 or more hours to drive.

My flight would land about an hour before the WWE flight and I would wait for my guys (Colby and Jon) and Tyler and we would drive to a local TV and Radio station for interviews.

Everything was airtight and prepared and I could settle in for a good night's sleep.

I arrived in Munich at 7.15 am and waited in a little coffee shop for the flight from London to arrive.

When I saw that the flight had landed I got three coffees and went to the arrival gate.

A couple of fans were waiting there as well and it was a mystery how they figured this stuff out.

I had already checked that a car waited for us to get us to the TV station.

After about 5 minutes the first guys came out and were attacked by the waiting fans.

I saw Nattie briefly and smiled and waved at her. Tyler was the first one out and he noticed me immediately and didn't stop for the fans but walked straight to me and the coffee.

"Hey Ty, yours is on the left." "You are a lifesaver." "Any time. Where are the fringe and the ninja?"

"Fringe is waiting for his suitcase, Ninja said he wouldn't come out here because of the fans."

Jon and his stupid luggage. We always had that bad luck. His suitcase seemed to be always the last one, even when we checked it in together.

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, can we take a picture? Selfie! Selfie!"

A couple of fans swarmed him and he couldn't really run anymore and posed for pictures.

"Sam?" I heard a voice and it was Mark from talent relations.

"Hi, what's up?" "We have a last minute change. Can you take Roman with you to the interviews? We want to put a spotlight on the split and hear both sides. I will take Tyler with me." "Yeah, okay. You think that is wise? They would break keyfabe. You can't put them in one car when they hate each other so much."

"They have to stay in character for the media. Roman as well as your husband made it clear, that they would break keyfabe in private and we either had to deal or think of another storyline. Just don't advertise it too much. Roman is waiting inside as well and I already instructed him."

"Okay, I'll keep in touch and let Tyler know. Thanks."

I told Tyler about the change of plans and he was a little bumped but when I told him that he could keep the coffee he was halfway reconciled.

Another 5 minutes later shrieking started I got myself into position.

Joe was first and he spotted me, Jon and Colby followed him with about 10 feet between them.

"Hey big guy." I greeted the Samoan and he gave me a short hug. Colby reached us and bumped fists with me and Jon embraced me, fans be damned and kissed me. There were a couple of cat calls and some girls booed. Before Jon could flip them off I put a coffee in his hand, gave Colby his, and apologized to Joe.

"We don't really have time for pictures, so please keep it really short." I told them and Colby wandered off to take a couple of pictures, Joe did the same and I shoved Jon to some waiting fans as well.

After 5 minutes I had to break it up because we really had to go.

I started with Jon who was the easiest to collect.

Joe followed us and dragged Colby with him to the car.

It was a mini bus and we put the luggage away and got in. Jon and I at the front, Colby and Joe in the back.

"I am really sorry I have no coffee for you Joe. It was a last minute change."

"It's fine baby girl. I am glad I can tag along with you guys. Just like old times."

"Ohhh, Roman gets sentimental. Poor babe." Colby teased him and earned a slap at the back of his head.

"Okay, listen up. We will have an interview with 3 TV stations. Separately. You will stay in character when they ask you about the Shield split. Then we will have an interview with the voice of wrestling on German TV, Carsten Schäfer for Tele 5 which broadcasts WWE at the moment.

The first 3 interview are short, 5 minutes tops, Carsten wants every one of you separately for 15 minutes. We have a break then and will follow with a radio interview for Seth and Dean."

"I like it when she calls us by our ring names." Colby announced.

"Yeah whatever." I tried to ignore him. "As I was saying. Radio interview for the Shield, about 20 mins. Roman has a photoshoot for a German magazine during that. And we will finish the media tour with an interview for a German wrestling magazine and website. We will have lunch there, and be done by 2.30-3.00 pm and go straight for the arena after that. So far so good, any questions you come to me."

"Aye aye Sir." all three said at the same time. They were professionals, even more than I was and they would handle it fine. I send all of them the time table to their phones, so they always knew what was up.

It got quiet in the car for a couple of minutes, and Jon caught a strand of my hair. "You changed it. I like it." he breathed in my ear and bit me gently. I shivered and pushed him away. NO I mouthed to him. Not in the car, not with a driver we didn't know and not in front of the two little shits in the back, whose eyes were on us the whole time.

We arrived and the first 3 interviews were short and light and for the general public who didn't know anything about wrestling.

The interview with Carsten Schäfer would be more detailed for the wrestling fans in Germany. Jon was the first in line. I walked in first, greeting Carsten in German and had, I have to admit a little fan girl moment.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Herr Schäfer. I am Samantha Good, media relations for the Shield and Roman Reigns today. I grew up watching wrestling and you were always the voice of WWE for me. It's great to finally meet you." I told him in German. Jon stayed back, hands deep in his pockets, swaying softly like he uses to do in interviews and he looked completely uninterested.

"I did my homework of course Mrs Good. You are the wife of Dean Ambrose?" Carsten had switched to English for Jon's sake.

"Yes, that is correct. Dean, this is Carsten Schäfer, the guy I told you about." "Hey, nice to meet you." Jon said, even extending his hand.

"Did you change any of the questions or is everything as in the sheet you gave me?"

"Everything is as in the sheet. I would maybe like to ask you about Germany in regards of your wife Dean, if that is ok?" "Sure. Go ahead."

The interview started with the usual. How is it to be back after the long injury? Why did the Shield split? What are the plans? And Jon answered everything in his usual fashion always seeming a bit bored, a bit shy. Until Carsten talked about Germany.

"You wrestled in Germany a couple of times over the years with the WWE but as well with independent companies. Your wife is German. How close are you to Germany?"

"Pretty close I would say. From what I saw so far it is a beautiful country, nice people. Good food. I really enjoy German bakeries. My wife found one in Las Vegas where we live and it's great. I love it. The only thing that bothers me is the cold here. I like it warm and cold, rainy weather is not really my thing."

"Do you speak any German?" Jon laughed. He laughed. Oh my, that was rare in an interview.

"I speak the usual couple of words. I won't repeat them now. Understanding is easier, speaking it is not really my thing. Seth is better at that."

"Can't we have just one sentence?" Carsten persisted. Jon looked at him with a death glare, totally in character now and turned to the camera.

"WWE Universum, der Shield wird Gerechtigkeit nach Deutschland bringen. Glaubt daran, und glaubt an den Shield." Jon said in pretty good German.

(WWE universe, the Shield will bring justice to Germany. Believe that, and believe in the Shield.)

"Impressive. Thanks to your wife for teaching you that." Carsten said smiling and Jon couldn't hide a grin. "She is one of a kind." he said not getting too personal.

The interview ended and I walked Jon back to the waiting room and to collect Colby. Before I could really say anything Jon walked up to his friends, laughing loudly. "You should have seen her!" he giggled. "She was totally fan girling on the interviewer. Oh Hello Herr Schäfer..." He copied my voice and batted his eyes.

"He is like the German JR." I pointed out but the guys were laughing.

"Colby, you're next." I said in a strict tone after about a minute when they wouldn't shut up laughing.

That shut them up and Colby ducked his head in. "Now I have to face her wrath you idiot." He slapped Jon's arm and followed me.

"I am happy for you that you have the chance to meet some people you admired through this job Sam, you know? We are just playing with you." He hugged me as we walked. "I know, I can deal with you guys, don't worry."

We arrived and I introduced Colby and Carsten and instead of giving Carsten a chance to ask the first question, Colby cut in. "So I heard you are like the German JR. Is that true?"

Carsten looked startled for a second. "I have been a commentator for WWE ever since it started to broadcast here. I wouldn't go as far as to compare myself to Jim Ross though."

"You ever stepped into a ring yourself to wrestle?"

What the hell was he doing?

"No, no. I am a talker not a wrestler. I leave that to guys like you. By the way Seth..." and the interview could finally start.

The day got really long and the last interview was for a German wrestling magazine and a website.

These guys asked the questions no one else asked and Jon liked those interviews.

He was sitting there with Seth answering questions and I sat a little aside with Joe waiting for them to finish.

"I will miss those days with you guys. I will miss the long night drives from town to town, I will miss your voice of reason when the little ones get out of line. How could you do that to me, leaving me alone with those two?"

"I am asking myself the same question Sam. But you can do that. They are little shits most of the time, but they love you and would do anything for you. I will miss you, too, but as I told you, I am there if you need me. That will never change. You can call me anytime. I know you are still scared when something new comes up that changes your life, but it is an opportunity for all of us. And we will make the best out of it."

Bless Joe and his voice of reason.

We were out of the building by 3 pm, kinda last minute but still on time. The guys used the 30 minute drive to the arena for some shut eye and I checked my phone.

I had a text from Mark telling me, that The Shield as a whole got requested to grant a wish tonight by the Make a Wish Foundation, way before the split. That would take another 30 minutes out of their personal time. And I know they hadn't had the chance to train today which would make them itchy.

I let them rest until we arrived at the arena.

"Listen. Change of plans. At 5 pm you will have to do a Make a wish thing. All three of you. The girl's name is Sarah, she suffers from mucoviscidosis, a congenital disease which effects the lungs mostly. She is 15 and wished to meet the Shield. We can pull this off, right?"

"Of course." they said and I was grateful that they were so easy to deal with.

The guys took the time before the meeting for a really short training in the little gym inside the arena and would put their gear on already.

I went to check on Sarah and her family who waited in a separate room for the meeting. They had catering there and were having a good time. Sarah was connected to an oxygen tank to help her breath and she was tall but fragile.

It was a good thing I could talk to them in German, which helped.

"Hello Sarah. Nice to meet you. I am Samantha Good with the WWE and the Shield is getting ready to see you as we speak. They guys are looking forward to meet you."

"Hi Samantha. You are Dean's wife, right?"

I exchanged a look with her mother.

"Yes I am. And I am fortunate enough to work with the WWE so I can travel with him."

"Cool. I saw pictures of you on the website. You are cute together." "Aww, thank you."

"I have to ask: I wished for the Shield, but they broke up like a week ago. Will they get along?"

"They are fine. You know that wrestling is not real?"

"I know, just making sure that they won't be put in an awkward position because of me."

"Not at all. They are friends. Always will be." "That's good ever since Survivor Series I was thinking about this."

"They are fine, so don't worry. Who is your favorite?"

Sarah looked sheepishly at her mother who just smiled.

"It's your husband. I like it when he goes all lunatic fringe on people. He is a great talker and so cute." I laughed out loud. "Sorry, don't let him hear he is cute, it would hurt his ego."

"I won't. How much of Dean Ambrose is in your husband?"

"Just a piece here and there. Jon is a different kind of weird in real life."

"Should I call them by their stage names or by their real names?"

"Call them whatever you like. I know a lot of wrestlers who don't want to be called by their real names. Seth and Roman don't care, Dean...that's Jon he likes to stick to Dean, but call them as you like and whatever you are most comfortable with. Okay, are you all settled here? I will go and get them."

"I am good. But I fear Mom will need my oxygen when she meets Roman." Sarah laughed and her mother just shrugged. "Don't tell anyone, but I know how you feel." I told her and winked.

Fetching the guys I gave them a short notice. "Sarah is a nice girl, knows wrestling is fake but was worried that you really hate each other now. The mom likes you Roman so be nice to her. Sarah likes Dean best. She is confused with the real names and stage names so don't be surprised when she calls you by your real names. My dear husband?" I stopped Jon. "Yeah?" "Be nice to her pretty please?"

Joe was the most professional with these kind of things, Colby was usually the nicest and with Jon it depended on chemistry and his overall mood. He could be nice, shy or totally not interested in meet and greets. But with the wish kids he was usually nice but often uncomfortable about the situation.

"I'll be nice. If I divorce you for her, it is entirely your fault."

He opened the door and walked in, Joe and Colby laughing.

"Sarah, meet Dean, Seth and Roman. Guys, this is Sarah and her mother Petra. They are both huge fans."

Jon hugged Sarah and sat opposite from her, the other two following his example. Joe had a really long hug for Sarah's mom which made all of us laugh.

A photographer was with us who would make some shots as well.

"So Sarah, I have a car waiting outside so we can run away. I will leave Sam and we go get married in Vegas. Just say the word and we are out of here." Jon said in a really good mood.

"You will have to carry me or my oxygen runs out."

"That is no problem. Look at me, I can carry you all the way." He flexed his arm muscles and Colby cough-said: "Arm porn."

"You are just jealous." Joe pointed out and flexed his tattooed arm as well. "Can I touch them?" Sarah asked excited and the boys said "Go ahead." So she touched both Jon's and Joe's impressive upper arms and the photographer took a couple of pictures.

"I feel really left out." Colby sighed and looked sad.

"You could do some of your ninja stuff." Sarah suggested.

Colby looked at Jon and he just shrugged.

So they cleared some space and Jon folded his hands for Colby to put his foot in. Jon would catapult him a little and Colby would do a 360 roll in the air, landing on his feet.

"He is like a cat." Jon laughed and Sarah clapped her hands. "See? That's what you are good at."

"I know." Colby grinned.

They signed some of Sarah's stuff and her mom could make some photos as well and then after almost 30 minutes the time was over.

Sarah had to brush away some tears. "Thank you so much for this meet and greet. I have to go to the hospital tomorrow because my condition got worse about three weeks ago and I am waiting on a lung transplant. But I told them that I couldn't go before meeting you. Now I can take my shirt and the cap with me and wear it all the time. It will give me strength. Thank you."

Even I had to turn around brushing my eyes I was build close to the water anyway.

They hugged Sarah on their way out, Jon staying behind.

"Let my wife give you her e-mail and drop us a line when you have the chance, I would like to keep updated on you, okay? You are a strong girl and I would like to follow up on you."

"I would like that. Thank you...Jon." "Anytime. I have to get ready now to kick some Samoan butt. Enjoy the show Sarah. You are amazing. Thanks for meeting us." He hugged Sarah, careful not to get stuck in her oxygen tube and he even kissed her on the cheek. She bushed and he laughed and ruffled her hair.

Jon kissed me shortly and left.

I already had scribbled my e-mail on a piece of paper and gave it to Sarah's mom. "Keep us updated." I told her and she nodded.

It was not my personal address and not the address I correspondent with with, but an address I gave to special people like Sarah. If I got spammed there suddenly then I knew that out of the selected few who had the address, someone had leaked it. And then I would change it. I had like over 20 addresses thanks to gmail.

"He was really nice. Thank you Sam." Sarah said and she looked older than her 15 years.

"Not my doing. I might have told him to be nice, but he liked you. He is the one ordering me to give out the e-mail address, it is never my doing. Jon only does that when he feels like it. So keep in touch with me. Write in English or German, because honestly, he just checks his account, I manage everything else. But I will keep him updated and reply to you as I get the chance."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said in my best Damien Sandow impression and Sarah laughed.

"I will pick you up shortly before the show and get you to your seats. I guess waiting in here is a little less stressful."

"Thanks."

I escorted them to their seats a little later. Front row of course with a great view.

"Enjoy the show, when I get the chance I will come out after the break to catch the second leg of the show." I winked and Sarah knew that I wanted to see my husband in action.

And I had the chance and joined the mother daughter team for the last three matches.

I rarely sat at ringside, not even at house shows but I would try to catch Jon's matches in Germany at least. The last match of the evening started. A handicap match between Dean and Seth on one side, and Roman on the other.

Seth and Dean were the first to enter. They got a lot of heat, except for the three women in the front who would cheer for them.

They still entered through the crowd and waited in the ring for Roman.

He got cheered and the fans really liked him.

The match started with Dean facing off Roman and Dean trash talked him, shoved him until Roman had enough and shoved Dean so hard he rolled out of the ring on our side and ended up with his back against the barricade right in front of Sarah and her mom.

Sarah clapped him on the shoulder and Dean used that.

"They don't even like you Roman. They like ME!" he taunted from outside and grinned sinister.

Roman stood in the ring, pushing up his black shirt just a little bit and the crowd went wild.

Dean stumped around outside furious Seth making a gesture like WTF and Dean rolled back into the ring again, seeming relaxed at one second and at the next he stormed at Roman like a Tasmanian Devil, taggling him and beating at him wildly.

The referee couldn't stop him, Seth couldn't stop him and he got punched by Roman in the process and soon all three were in the fight.

Roman was losing ground when suddenly a music hit the arena of none other than the Usos.

And Brad Maddox came out, making the 2 on 1 handicap into a 3 on 2 handicap match with the Usos and Roman on one side and Dean and Seth on the other.

Things calmed down and the match could start again.

It was a long fight which was eventually lost by Dean who had to take a three count from Roman after a spear.

"Oh, that was great. But Dean lost." Sarah said. "Yeah, you win some you lose some. But the match was great." "Yes, the beginning was so funny. Dean really is a lunatic fringe." "That he is. Sarah write me that e-mail and all the best for you. I hope that lung comes around quickly."

I left her just as the Usos and Roman walked around the ring, shaking hands.

Backstage I waited for the guys to shower and Jon found me reading some mails on my phone.

"Thanks for coming out to us. You used that slap on the shoulder really well."

"It would have been that much better if a crazy wife of mine would have put me into a lip lock out there."

"Next time maybe. The match was great. Do your ribs hurt?"

"No, I am fine. On second thought...they hurt really badly, you have to kiss them and make them all better."

I kissed him on the lips instead and once Colby joined us we walked out to the waiting tour bus which would take us to our hotel for the night. Some wrestlers would go to Berlin by bus tonight. Others like Jon and Colby would take a flight early in the morning.

When we arrived at the hotel I checked us in and we went straight up to our room. Jon was standing asleep by now. I hadn't seen him in 3 days my plans for tonight had been different, but he looked really tired and I couldn't forget that he was just back for about 6 weeks and maybe still not back to a hundred percent.

"Go to sleep Jon. I have to get the timetable ready for tomorrow and will join you in a bit."

"This is sad you know? Here a part of my wants you naked in that bed, the other part can't even think straight. It is embarrassing. Promise me we get up half an hour early?" "Sure. Get some rest husband." I kissed him and he got into bed when I had to put an hour in to prepare everything for tomorrow and the day after that.

So it was 1 am before I crawled in next to Jon, and I would have like four hours of sleep because the alarm would go off at 5.30 am, our flight would leave at 9.10 am.

It was actually Jon who woke me up before the alarm, kissing my neck, his hand stroking my leg softly. It was a nice way to wake up to but since I was still tired we made love very slowly but thoroughly. "You can wake me up like this more often." I yawned and made little circles on his chest with my hand. "Where is your mind at?" He was quiet and thoughtful.

"With this sick girl, Sarah. I am glad we decided against kids because I don't know how to live like that, seeing my girl suffer each day, maybe dying when there is no lung for her. I couldn't do that. Another reason for not wanting kids."

"Her mom is strong, they make the most of what they have. She emailed me late last night with a picture of you and her which is really cute. But you are right, all the more reason for no kids, but kudos to Joe who made that step."

"It's this Samoan custom. You have to have like 10 kids or you don't make it in the tribe. Each kid proves just how much you getting' at home and how fertile you are." Jon mocked.

"I bet you a month salary that you are getting more than he does." Jon looked at me. "What do we know? Maybe they spent the two days they have in the sack, doing it like 6 times a day. Maybe we are boring for doing it once a night." "I doubt they spent their days in bed with his little girl wanting attention as well. And we are not boring. When you are not standing asleep we sometimes do it twice."

"Ahhh, I knew you would call me on that. But I was dog tired last night Sammy. I am deeply sorry I couldn't fulfill my duties as a husband last night."

"And your shoulder is bothering you." He dropped his eyes touching it gingerly. "It's fine, it was cold and rainy in GB, it got better here. The weather is really nice."

"Yeah, it will be for the next couple of days. Remind me to give you a nice massage tonight."

"Oh I will."

And he did remind me.


End file.
